Bloodline
by HROGTHAR
Summary: Que se seraitil passait si notre renardeau préféré avait lui aussi possédait une bloodline comme Sasuke, Neji, Hinata ou encore Haku ?Voilà comment je vois les chose à partir de l’épisode où Kakashi ramène Naruto à Konoha après son affrontement avec Sasuk
1. Prologue: Naruto?

**Blood-line.**

Que se serait-il passait si notre renardeau préféré avait lui aussi possédait une blood-line comme Sasuke, Neji, Hinata ou encore Haku ?

Voilà comment je vois les choses à partir de l'épisode où Kakashi ramène Naruto à Konoha après son affrontement avec Sasuke.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira !

**Prologue : Naruto ?**

Kakashi allait vite bien qu'il transportait son élève sur son dos.

_Naruto est gravement blessé… heureusement qu'il a Kuybi en lui qui lui permet de récupérait cinq à dix fois plus vite que la moyenne… _pensa Kakashi en regardant son élève. Puis il regarda vers l'arrière où s'était déroulé le combat. _Sasuke… _

Naruto ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il se mit alors à repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Des larmes de fureur et de colère refoulées commencèrent à perler sur son visage encore juvénile.

_Si seulement j'avais été plus fort… j'aurais put.. j'aurais put… Si j'avais été plus fort… plus fort que lui… J'ai été faible encore une fois… J'ai pas put tenir la promesse que j'avais faîte à Sakura-chan. _Pensa Naruto furieux contre lui même et pestant contre sa faiblesse. _Si moi aussi j'avais une blood-line comme Sasuke ou Neji…_

Alors que cela faisait un moment qu'ils avançaient, Naruto ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche.

Kakashi-sensei j'ai mal…

T'en fait pas nous serons bientôt arriver à Konoha. Répondit Kakashi.

J'ai… mes yeux me brûles sensei… J'ai… mal…

_ C'est pas dans ses habitudes de se plaindre et d'insister qui plus est… Mieux vaut s'arrêter !_pensa Kakashi.

Il ralentit alors l'allure, jusqu'à s'arrêter au pied d'un arbre où il déposa Naruto qui avait les yeux fermés, et qui serrait les dents face à la douleur de plus en plus croissante qui le prenait au niveau de ses yeux et plus particulièrement au niveau de ses pupilles. Le voyant comme çà Kakashi voulut le soulager et sortit une gourde d'eau de sa besace située dans son dos.

Ouvre les yeux Naruto.

Naruto s'exécuta tant bien que mal, mais quand il eut les yeux ouvert Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de reculer face à ce qu'il voyait. Les yeux de son élève étaient en sang. Quand Naruto avait ouvert les yeux un flot de sang s'en était échapper et avait aspergé ses vêtements. Tout d'un coup la douleur se fit beaucoup plus forte et fut au delà de tout ce que Naruto avait vécu en terme de blessure. La douleur fut si forte qu'il se mit à hurler comme un possédé et se mit à se rouler par terre dans tous les sens en se plaquant les mains sur le visage d'où du sang s'écoulait continuellement.

Kakashi voulut le calmer et le maîtrisé mais Naruto le repoussa violemment d'un coup de poing, projetant le ninja aux cheveux d'argent contre un arbre. En se relavant Kakashi relava son bandeau et dévoila son sharingan. Il vit alors Naruto se faire recouvrire peut à peut par un chakra rouge qui bouillonnait littéralement et prenait peu à peu une forme d'animal.

Naruto…

Quand il eut finit sa phrase Naruto se tourna vers lui les yeux toujours fermés et saignant. Il se précipita alors sur Kakashi en armant son bras gauche en arrière puis le projeta en avant ce qui eu pour effet de faire s'allonger son chakra rouge sous forme d'une main griffue gigantesque. Kakashi se baissa à temps et évita le chakra de Naruto qui brisa plusieurs arbres se trouvant derrière lui.

_Il utilise le chakra du démon renard… Sans mon œil je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est._

Naruto raccourcit son bras de chakra et fut de se fait au niveau de son sensei à une vitesse fulgurante. Il fut si près que leurs deux visages ne furent séparés que de quelques centimètres. Dans cet instant infime Naruto ouvrit les yeux et fixa le sharingan de Kakashi avant de continuait sa course et de se retrouver derrière son sensei.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ses yeux ? _Pensa Kakashi effrayé

Naruto se retourna vers Kakashi et se jeta sur lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Kakashi se décala de quelques centimètres et donna un coup de poing au niveau du ventre qui fit reculer Naruto de quelques mètres. Kakashi regarda son poing et remarqua avec effarement que son gant avait brûlé au contact du chakra de son élève, et une brûlure apparaissait nettement sur le dos de sa main et sur ses doigts.

_C'est mauvais…_

Kakashi releva la tête et vit que du chakra commençait à s'accumulait en grande quantité dans la main gauche de son élève et commença peut à peut à prendre la forme d'une boule tournoyant à une grande vitesse dans sa paume. Kakashi enchaîna les signe et fit convergé à son tour une grande quantité de chakra dans sa main droite pour produire le chidori. Naruto s'élança vers lui en projetant sa boule d'énergie devant lui, Kakashi l'imita et quand les deux chakra se rencontrèrent une énorme explosion se produisit. Elle propulsa les deux ninja à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre.

Quand Kakashi voulut se relever une douleur poignante le prit au niveau de son bras droit.

_Il est cassé…_

Kakashi regarda alors dans la direction de Naruto et remarqua que bien qu'une bonne partie de son chakra rouge ne le recouvre plus il restait néanmoins menaçant.

Désolé d'en arriver là Naruto…

Kakashi défit une des poches de sa veste et en retira un parchemin. Il créa un clone, puis déroula le parchemin et traça une longue ligne de sang sur les kangis inscris à l'intérieur. Il réalisa une série de signe avec une main de son clone puis attrapa le parchemin avant de le plaquer brusquement par terre. Plusieurs lignes faites d'encre creusèrent le sol avant de s'y enfonçaient. Alors une meute de chien ninjas apparus autour de Naruto et l'immobilisèrent en le mordant sur tous les endroits disponibles de son corps. Naruto poussa un cri de rage mêlé de douleur et une grande vague de son chakra se libéra de son corps détruisant tout sur un diamètre d'une douzaine de mètres brisant ainsi l'invocation de son sensei. Kakashi se protégea les yeux tant bien que mal face à cette déferlante d'énergie, puis quand il baissa son bras gauche et regarda à nouveau Naruto il le vit étendu inconscient au milieu d'un mini cratère. Il s'approcha de son élève et posa deux doigts au niveau de sa jugulaire pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant. Rassuré il prit Naruto avec lui et repartit vers les portes de Konoha.

Une heures plus tard il arriva au porte de Konoha où l'attendait Gaï. Voyant son rival dans ce piteux état Gaï accourut vers lui et lui retira Naruto des mains.

Que t'es-t-il arrivé Kakashi ?

J'ai eu un petit différent avec une personne… répondit évasivement Kakashi.

Dit moi qui sait que j'aille lui arranger le portrait !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Kakashi était en profonde réflexion sur ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Naruto. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait put se passer… Et ces yeux… Rien que d'y repensait il en avait encore des frissons partout dans le corps. Naruto avait bien faillit le tuer.

Quand il arrivèrent à l'hôpital Tsunade les accueillit.

Eh bien Kakashi tu t'es perdus en route ou bien tu est allé jouer les jolis cœurs. Dit Tsunade puis remarquant son état son visage devint tout d'un coup grave et sérieux. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me suis battu. Occupe toi d'abord de la boule de nerf. Je n'ai qu'un bras cassé. Par contre lui… fit Kakashi en désignant d'un signe de tête Naruto.

Tsunade remarqua alors l'état dans lequel se trouvait le blond. Elle le prit immédiatement avec elle et l'emmena dans une salle pour lui apportait les premiers soins d'urgence. Shikamaru qui passait par là remarqua alors Tsunade qui marchait vite avec dans ses bras un Naruto entrain de perdre beaucoup de sang. Il en perdait tellement qu'une longue traînée rouge été visible sur le passage de l'Hokage. Alors qu'il allait tourné l'angle d'un couloir il entendit Kakashi et Gaï discutaient entre eux.

Dis moi tu peux me dire qui a réussi à te casser un bras Kakashi ?

C'est Naruto.

Quoi ?

Sur le chemin du retour il a eut mal. Quand j'ai voulut l'aider il est devenus comme fou et malgré les blessures qu'il avait eu de son combat contre Sasuke il a tentait de me tuer. On s'est battu et finalement j'ai réussi à le mettre K.O. Heureusement que j'ai mon œil sinon je boufferai les pissenlits par la racine en ce moment.

Shikamaru été sidéré par le récit du juunin. Mais quelque chose clochait en temps normal Naruto n'aurait jamais attaquait quelqu'un de la feuille et encore moins son sensei. Il irait lui parlait quand il sera réveillé.

Ino venait d'apprendre le retour des ninjas qui étaient partis à la poursuite de Sasuke et se précipiter chez sa meilleure amie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Sakura ! Sakura !

Ino ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Ils sont rentrés ! Ils sont tous revenus !

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune kunoïchi. Elle se précipita à l'hôpital avec son amie pour retrouver ses amis.

Naruto venait d'être ramené dans sa chambre après les opérations qu'il avait subi. Au moment où Tsunade sortit de la chambre du blond elle croisa Kakashi avec un bras en écharpe entrain de lire son livre préféré. Quand Kakashi la remarqua il ferma son livre et se dirigea vers elle pour prendre des nouvelles de son élève.

Je vais voir comment vont Sasuke et Naruto! Clama Sakura.

Je vais d'abord voir l'état de Chouji. Répondit Ino.

Sakura se fit indiquer par une infirmière où se trouver Tsunade pour lui demander où se trouver ses amis. Alors qu'elle allait tourner un angle de couloir elle entendit Tsunade et Kakashi discuter entre eux de quelque chose qui semblait vraiment important. Elle s'arrêta donc et écouta attentivement la conversation.

Comment va-t-il ?

Tu le connais il s'en remettra… mais j'aimerais savoir d'où lui viennent toutes ses morsures sur son corps.

J'ai dut utiliser un de mes jutsus sur lui pour l'arrêter…

Comment çà ?

Sur le chemin du retour il a eut mal et s'en est plein. J'ai donc stopper et j'ai voulut l'aider mais quand j'ai voulut le faire il s'est mis à m'attaquer… Il m'a fait utiliser mon sharingan… je ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état… j'ai du recourir à ma technique d'assassinat pour rester en vie…

Je vois… fit Tsunade pensive. En revanche ce qui m'inquiète particulièrement ces l'état de ses yeux…

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Il a subi un très grave traumatisme au niveau des yeux… Je me demande comment ses yeux réagirons au traitement que je lui est donné…

Sakura était estomaqué par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle sortit de derrière le pant de mur derrière lequel elle était cachée et s'avança vers Tsunade.

Sakura… fit Kakashi d'une voix peinée en la voyant arriver.

Est-ce que je peux voir Naruto ?

Pas tout de suite… Il lui faut un peu de repos après les opérations qu'il vient de subir. Je pense que tu pourras le voir demain. Fit Tsunade en observant Sakura avec un air sérieux.

Sakura baissa la tête pendant un instant puis la releva.

Et Sasuke ?

Seule une négation de la tête de Kakashi lui répondit.

Il n'a pas réussi à le ramener… Je suis désolé Sakura. Fit Kakashi d'une voix peinée.

Et… et quant… quant est-il des autres ? demanda Sakura en essayant tant bien que mal de ravaler ses sanglots.

Neji et Chouji sont encore en salle d'opération… ils ont été gravement blessés. Kiba et Akamaru sont hors de danger… quand à Shikamaru il n'avait qu'un doigt cassé… Je pense qu'il ne doit son état qu'à son extraordinaire intelligence.

Je…je vois.

Ecoute pour le moment rentre chez toi et revient demain pour le voir.

Très bien. Fit Sakura en partant la tête basse.

Le lendemain Sakura retourna à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de Naruto.

Bonjour est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer la chambre d'Uzumaki Naruto.

Chambre 6.

Merci. Répondit Sakura. Alors qu'elle commençait à partir une voix l'interpella.

Sakura.

Hinata. Sakura remarqua qu'Hinata était accompagnait par son père et sa sœur. Bonjour Hyugaa-sama. Fit poliment la kunoïchi.

Bonjour.

Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

Pour prendre des nouvelles de mon neveu. Et d'une autre personne pour ma fille aînée.

Tu te rend au chevet de qui ? demanda Hinata.

Je vais voir Naruto. Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre après avoir vu Neji.

Oui. Merci.

A plus tard alors. Fit Sakura en partant dans la direction de la chambre de Naruto.

Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard à la chambre de Naruto. Elle posa la main sur la porte, puis descendit jusqu'à la poignée, mais une fois dans cette position elle resta comme çà. Impossible pour elle de se décider à ouvrir la porte. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes sans bouger le regard fixer sur la poignée de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la tire de ses songes.

Tu as finit ta visite ?

Shikamaru ! Hinata ! Ino ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ? Hinata je le savais parce que je l'avait rencontré mais vous deux…

Viens voir comment il s'en est tiré. On m'a dit que s'était Sasuke qui l'avait mis dans cet état… dit Shikamaru.

Pas seulement… Il a tenté de tuer Kakashi-sensei à se qu'il paraît. Fit Sakura d'une voix dure.

Shikamaru posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna pour ouvrir la chambre. Ils purent tous voir que Naruto était réveiller et avait la tête tournait vers la fenêtre. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Naruto en entendant du bruit se retourna vers la porte et tous purent voir dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il ressemblait à une momie vivante avec toutes les bandes présentes sur son corps. Mais ce qui les effraya le plus se fut que ses yeux étaient totalement recouverts de bandage. Il était aveugle.

Qui est-là ?

C'est moi Naruto. fit Shikamaru en s'avançant vers lui et en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Shikamaru ?

Oui c'est moi.

Comment vont les autres ?

Ils se remettent petit à petit. Mais toi comment ça va ?

Je pourrais aller mieux. Il tourna la tête vers les filles qui étaient restées en retrait, puis demanda. Qui d'autre est avec toi ?

Il n'y a que moi… fit Shikamaru après un moment.

Shikamaru je suis peut être aveugle mais je sais encore sentir les présences… Si les personnes qui sont avec toi non rien à faire ici qu'elles parte… AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! hurla Naruto en se plaquant les mains au niveau des yeux. Un flot de sang s'échappa alors d'entre ses mains.

NARUTO !! CALME TOI !! gueula Shikamaru. INFIRMIERE!!!!!!!

Naruto qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniqua Sakura en le voyant se débattre sur son lit et en le voyant arracher ses perfusions.

Sortez tous d'ici ! hurla l'infirmière en chef en rentrant dans la chambre. Laissez le !!! Saisissez vous de lui !! ordonna-t-elle en désignant Naruto.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Shikamaru sortirent immédiatement et la porte se ferma derrière eux. Ils pouvaient encore les cris de douleur que poussait Naruto tant il gueulait fort. D'ailleurs tout l'hôpital devait l'entendre. Ils s'éloignèrent quelques peut jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une infirmière hurler d'aller chercher Tsunade. Ils allaient pour partir quand une des infirmière passa à travers la porte et s'encastra dans le mur. Sakura et Ino se précipitèrent vers elle pour voir dans quel état elle se trouvait.

Prévenez l'Hokage… Son patient est incontrôlable…

Alors que Shikamaru allait partir il vit arriver Tsunade en quatrième vitesse suivit de Shizune. Elles n'étaient pas encore arriver à la chambre que celle ci explosa et qu'une main rouge gigantesque sortit de la chambre tenant entre ses doigts griffus les infirmières. Elle les lâcha puis se rétracta pour retourner dans la chambre.

Mon dieu Naruto… fit Tsunade effarée et apeurée.

Tsunade se précipita devant la chambre pour voir Naruto sur le rebord de la fenêtre le bras gauche enveloppé de chakra démoniaque. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle put voir les bandages de ses yeux encore en place rouge sang. Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et se jeta de sa fenêtre. Tsunade accourut à la fenêtre comme le reste du groupe et vit Naruto s'élancer vers les portes de Konoha à toute vitesse. Le père d'Hinata arriva peu de temps après et quand il vit l'état des lieux il se précipita à l'intérieur. En voyant sa fille saine et sauve il respira quelques peu mais son repos fut de courte durée.

Hiashi partez à la poursuite de Naruto et arrêtez-le par tous les moyens !

Sous l'ordre de l'Hokage il se précipita par la fenêtre et se dépêcha de rejoindre le fugitif.

_Si jamais il parvient à s'échapper de Konoha nous aurons de graves ennuis… _pensa Tsunade.

Hiashi rattrapa assez vite Naruto et activa son byakugan, il le regarda et accéléra un petit peu pour se retrouver devant lui et lui asséner un puissant coup au niveau de l'estomac ce qui fit reculer Naruto sur plusieurs mètres sur ses appuies. Le chakra du démon réapparu et enveloppa de nouveau Naruto. Il porta sa main gauche au niveau de son bandage sur ses yeux et l'arracha d'un geste brusque. Il ouvrit les yeux et ce que vit alors Hiashi lui fit peur.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces yeux… ?_

Naruto se précipita vers lui de toute la vitesse dont il était capable et balança son poing droit en avant dans l'espoir de toucher son adversaire. En voyant un poing de chakra arriver sur lui Hiashi s'écarta de la trajectoire en se déplaçant sur la gauche et courut vers Naruto pour lui asséner un puissant coup au niveau du cœur. Quand Naruto remarqua ce qu'il allait faire il plaça son bras gauche devant lui et para le coup de son adversaire, alors qu'ils étaient dans cette position leurs regards se croisèrent. Le byakugan face une pupille démoniaque. Quand ils se séparèrent Naruto ferma les yeux et poussa un grand cri de douleur tellement fort qu'il alerta plusieurs juunins et la Godaime qui arrivaient sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Naruto avait ses deux mains plaquées sur son visage et ne cessait de hurler de douleur. Son chakra commença à bouillonnait de nouveau et une nouvelle queue de chakra se forma, il écarta ses mains de son visage et tout le monde présent sur les lieux put voir que ses yeux étaient en sang. Il se retourna et se dirigea à une vitesse fulgurante vers les portes de Konoha.

FERMEZ LES PORTES !!!

Naruto arriva à toute vitesse sur les portes de Konoha. Les gardes qui voulurent s'interposer furent réduit en charpie par une vague de chakra émis par Naruto. Il sauta vers la porte et forma un rasengan d'une seule main et le projeta sur la porte qui explosa sous le choc. Il passa au travers de la porte et s'enfuis à toutes vitesse dans les bois de Konoha en direction de la frontière du pays du feu.

Deux jours étaient passer après la fuite de Naruto. Ses amis avaient été estomaqués et ébranlés par la nouvelle. Tout de suite après sa fuite des équipes d'anbus avaient été envoyées à sa poursuite pour tenter de le ramener. Mais tous les moyens mis en œuvre pour le retrouver furent un véritable échec. Le conseil du village de la feuille avait donc décrété que désormais il était un déserteur au même titre que Sasuke. Kakashi avait été le plus ébranlé par la nouvelle. Il venait de perdre coup sur coup deux membres de son équipe. Et il se demander encore se qui avait bien put lui arriver pour qu'il en arrive là. Les recherches avaient été stoppées au bout d'une semaine de recherche infructueuse. Naruto était désormais catalogué comme étant un ninja renégat et de ce fait les ninjas de la feuille qui le trouveraient avait pour ordre de le ramener à Konoha mort ou vif, bien que comme l'avait soulignée Tsunade on le ramènerait forcément vivant.


	2. Chap1: Un nouveau couple dans l'Akatsuki

N.A : Bonjour à tous ! je sais que certains d'entre vous on attendu un long moment et étaient impatients de connaître la suite. Je tenais à remerciez les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et je dois dire que cela m'a fait très plaisir. Je tien d'ailleurs à les remerciez aussi pour leur encouragement et pour le fait de ne pas m'avoir saquer pour la description des scènes de combat. Pour la période de sortit de mes chapitres j'essayerais d'être régulier et de vous sortir si possible un chap toutes les deux semaines. Je tiens à vous dire que le deuxième chap est déjà écrit (seulement au brouillon, GOMEN). Donc profiter bien de ce chapitre et….

Yo !

et… qui vient de dire YO ?

Moi !

Votre auteur se retourne pour découvrir…

Ah KAKASHI ! salut tu… tu… KAKASHI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BAM.

Désolé ! pour ce léger contretemps. Je viens de reprendre le micro et le clavier. On voulait juste lui faire une petite surprise et puis… il… enfin… Il va bien Sakura ?

Il est en état de choc… J'avais bien dit qu'il fallait lui envoyer un message de notre arriver mais comme d'habitude personne m'écoute…

Eh… euh… Il pourra continuer ?

Toute façon j'ai le scripte. Alors voyons voir…

BAM !!!! Et un encastrement mural ! UN !

Toute façon le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit non ?

Oui… mais quand même ! fallait y aller en douceur Kakashi-senseï !

Désolé… Excuser de ce petit interlude mais j'ai flaquée la plus grosse peur à votre auteur et je crois qu'il en à pour un petit moment. Sakura fait ce qu'elle peut vous le remettre d'aplomb d'ici… un mois. Gomen. Sur ce… bon chap !

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau couple dans l'Akatsuki.**

3 ans plus tard : Sur le pont de rendez-vous habituel de l'équipe 7.

- Kakashi-sensei vous etes encore à la bourre ! hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux roses de maintenant bientôt 16 ans en voyant arriver une silhouette nonchalante entrain de lire un livre plus que douteux.

La dite silhouette leva son nez du bouquin qu'elle était entrain de feuilleter puis la regarda un instant avant de dire.

- C'est à dire qu'une vieille femme s'était perdue et… commença la silhouette pour se défendre, mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

- CA PREND PLUS VOS EXCUSES BIDON ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas changer Kakashi-sensei. Dit-elle d'une voix résignée. Et toi Sasuke tu pourrais pas m'aider non ?

Comme à son habitude l'héritier des Ushiwa fut plus silencieux qu'une tombe et ne pipa mots.

- Bon allons-y ! s'exclama Kakashi en partant en tête de son groupe, suivit quelques instants plus tard de ses deux élèves.

Pendant le temps qu'avait durée la mission très peu de mots avaient échanger entre eux. Sur le chemin du retour pendant que Kakashi lisait son livre il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil vers son élève en repensant au jour où il avait réussi à se défaire des griffe d'Orochimaru, le senin légendaire qui avait tenter de détruire Konoha.

**Flash back :**

2 ans plus tôt : Pays du Riz- Aux alentours du village d'Oto -. 

Kakashi était en mauvaise posture. Cette mission dans le pays du riz avait été beaucoup plus dure qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Les informations qu'ils avaient reçu comme quoi Sasuke serait revenu au pays du riz, ne lui avait pas semblé fiables mais la Godaïme s'était emballée un peu vite et lui avait demander d'allait vérifier si les renseignement été exacts. Elle l'avait donc dépêcher sur les lieux pour effectuer cette mission et seul qui plus est.

Bref l'heure n'étant pas celle pour les souvenirs il se dirigea vers la sortie du pays du riz quand il tomba sur un nouveau groupe de ninjas d'Oto, Kakashi les observa un temps soit peu et vit qu'il s'agissait de simples chuunins.

Dans son état il n'aurait pas eut véritablement de problème mais là il était très fatigué et avait utilisé beaucoup de chakra, trop pour ainsi dire. Il se leva et se mit en position pour combattre. Le premier à s'élancer dans la fosse aux lions fut un chuunin d'Oto. Il évita simplement son attaque en se décalant sur la droite et l'assomma d'une manchette au niveau de la nuque. En revanche ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'un autre chuunin l'attaqua directement en sortant d'un bosquet situé à sa droite et l'envoya valdinguer contre un arbre. Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de sa rude rencontre avec le végétal il sentit un morceau de métal au niveau de sa carotide, et la pression qui s'exerçait sur le côté gauche de son coup n'était pas une bonne chose. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait succomber à ce ninja, la tête du dit ninja se fit arracher de son corps et s'en alla valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin, l'aspergea au passage du liquide vital du corps de la victime qui gisait désormais à ses pieds dans une fontaine de liquide rouge pourpre.

Alors qu'il était entrain de regarder la tête de son ennemis quelques mètres plus loin il entendit un deuxième corps tomber. Il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit et ce qu'il y vit le cloua sur place. Sasuke se tenait devant lui avec encore le Chidori au bout de sa main droite juste à côté du corps du ninja d'Oto à qui il venait d'ôter la vie. Quand il vit le visage de Sasuke se tournait vers lui il put remarquer que la marque maudite le recouvrait partiellement. Il le vit fournir un gros effort pour faire régressé la marque jusqu'à son état d'origine puis il s'avança vers lui.

- Ka… Kakashi… sensei… prononça Sasuke avant de s'écroulait de fatigue.

Kakashi le prit avec lui puis vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours puis parti aussi vite qu'il le put dans son état de fatigue avancée.

A Konoha :

Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient tous les deux à Konoha. Quand ils arrivèrent se fut Sakura qui les accueillit. Le jour de ses retrouvailles Sasuke n'avait prononcer qu'un seul mot : _pardon. _Ce simple mot avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux de Sakura qui s'était littéralement jeter sur lui et pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. Il était passer devant le conseil et avait finalement été réhabiliter au sein de Konoha par l'aide qu'il avait apporter au village en transmettant l'information selon laquelle le village serait bientôt attaqué. Effectivement l'attaque n'avait pas était longue à venir puisque environ une seule petite semaine plus tard Konoha subissait un assaut des ninjas du son. Grâce à l'aide apporter par Sasuke le village n'avait quasiment subi aucune perte. C'est seulement après cette bataille que Sasuke avait poser une question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis qu'il était revenu.

- Où est passé ce baka ?

- Qui çà ? demanda Sakura sans comprendre.

- Naruto. Dit Sasuke d'une voix froide.

- Il n'est plus à Konoha. Avait répondu Sakura d'une voix triste alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis à Ichiraku pour fêter leur victoire.

- C'est à dire ? Il a eut peur de se battre c'est çà… Toujours un boulet celui là…

Sakura avait fait alors une chose qui était rester à jamais graver dans les mémoires de chacun de ses amis elle s'était lever et avait gifler Sasuke de toutes ses forces avant de partir en pleures. Tous le monde était resté bouche baie face à son geste même Sasuke n'avait pas bouger, trop surpris de la réaction de sa camarade. Puis il se tourna vers Kakashi pour lui demander d'un simple regard ce qu'il s'était passer mais même Kakashi avait un regard dur. Mais il répondit quand même à sa demande.

- Il y a un an quand tu est parti je suis celui qui a trouver Naruto après votre combat. Pendant que je le ramenait ici il s'est senti mal et ma attaquer avec une force que je n'avait jamais vu chez ni cette soif de sang et de meurtre qui émanait de lui, je l'ai vaincu et ramener à l'hôpital avec un bras cassé. Après l'avoir ramener à l'hôpital je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passer. Dit calmement Kakashi.

- Je vais te raconter la suite… fit Shikamaru, quand il avait prit la parole tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres en attendant impatiemment la suite du récit. Après qu'il se soit réveiller je suis aller le voir accompagner de Hinata et Ino et nous avons croiser Sakura en chemin. Quand nous sommes entrer dans la chambre nous l'avons vu et je peut te dire que tu l'avait sacrément amoche. On aurait dit une momie vivante. Mais la chose qui m'a vraiment frappé cet le fait qu'il était aveugle. Il portait de grosse compresse sur les yeux. J'ai discuter quelques instants avec lui puis il a été prit d'une douleur fulgurante. On s'est fait jeté dehors par les infirmières qui ont tenté de le maîtrisé mais il était comme fous et à ce moment j'ai vu un truc que je n'ai plus jamais envie de revoir… fit Shikamaru en réprimant un frisson… Une main gigantesque et rouge à saisit toutes les infirmière et à détruit la chambre. Quand on est entré dans la chambre, il se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et avait le bras gauche entourait de ce chakra rouge. Il a sauté et s'est dirigé vers les grandes portes du villages. Hiashi a tenté de l'arrêté mais n'y est pas arriver. En prenant la fuite tout son corps était recouvert de chakra rouge. Quand il atteint les portes des gardes ont essayé de l'arrêté mais il a tendu la main en avant et le chakra s'est allongé et les a déchiqueté sur place. Il a défoncé les portes puis est parti. Ca fait un an qu'il est considéré comme déserteur et que l'on à ordre de le ramener mort ou vif. Bien que personnellement je pense que si on arrive un jour à le ramener ce sera forcément en vie… finit Shikamaru.

**Fin Flash Back**

Kakashi était content que Sasuke est décidé de revenir un an après sa fuite. Malheureusement tout le monde ne l'avait pas bien accueillit, surtout ceux qui avaient risquer leur vit lors de cette mission. Enfin depuis cette rancœur c'était calmer et les choses étaient plus ou moins rentrer dans l'ordre.

Il se replongea dans la lecture de son livre et continua son chemin vers le bureau de Tsunade. Après 20 minutes de marche ils arrivèrent enfin à son bureau. Kakashi frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit l'autorisation de son supérieur pour entrer. Il entra ensuite suivit de Sakura et Sasuke.

- Ah Kakashi ! je désespérait de te voir un jour arriver… dit elle en prenant le rapport que lui tendait Kakashi.

Kakashi resta stoïque, et attendit la suite.

- Bon vous avait fait du bon travail… vous pouvez disposer… Sauf vous Sasuke et Sakura j'ai encore à vous parler.

- Bien sensei. Fit Sakura un peu surprise en restant dans son bureau avec l'Ushiwa.

Une fois que Kakashi fut sorti, Shikamaru, Neji, Kurenaï et Asuma entrèrent dans le bureau.

- Bien si je vous est réunis ici c'est pour vous confier une mission toute particulière… commença la quinquagénaire avant que quelqu'un est put poser la moindre question. Je vais vous confier votre première mission de rang S à tous les quatre et Assuma et Kurenaï vous accompagnerons. Il semblerait que des membres de l'Akatsuki traîneraient dans les environs d'un petit village du pays des vagues. J'aimerai que vous vous renseignez sur cette information…

Echoppe de ramens au pays de la roche.

- Bon tu viens ? fit une voix féminine exaspérée.

- Laisse moi finir de manger… répondit le garçon à qui elle s'était adréssée.

- Phhh… Allez dépêche toi… j'ai envie de quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Fit la fille.

- …

Le garçon termina son repas et paya ce qu'il devait au restaurateur. Il quitta la table accompagné de la jeune fille et sortit du restaurant dans lequel il se trouvait. Une fois dehors, ils disparurent tous les deux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sautaient de branches en branches à une très grande vitesse et se dirigeaient vers un endroit connus d'eux seuls et de ceux qui fesaient partie de leur organisation. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant un moment puis la fille engagea la conversation.

- On est suivit…

- Je te les laisse… répondit le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

Seul un signe de tête lui répondit. Ils continuèrent d'avancer pendant quelques instants puis ils disparurent et réapparurent dans une clairière dégagée pour commencer le combat. Une minute plus tard des juunins de la roche apparaissaient dans la clairière. 2 escouades de 2 juunins et chuunins chacune composé le groupe qui les poursuivait. Quand les poursuivants arrivèrent ils furent surpris de voir que seul un des deux fuyards allait se battre.

- Des membres de l'Akatsuki ! s'exclama un des chef d'une des deux escouades en reconnaissant le long manteau noir ayant pour ornement des nuages rouges. Faîtes bien attention ! même s'ils se battent seul ils restent très dangereux… prévînt le chef.

- Si je suis là, il n'y aura pas de problèmes chef… vu que je suis le 2ème ninja le plus puissant après notre Kage… de toute façon ce sont des lâches vu qu'il ne se battent pas tous ! lança avec mépris un jeune chuunin en les regardant haineusement.

- _Oho… ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire en sa présence… Je ne suis arrivée que depuis très peu de temps dans l'organisation mais on m'a prévenu dès le départ quand on m'a dit que je faisait équipe avec lui… Un seul mot tabou : lâche. Ne jamais le prononcer à son encontre.. tous les autres qui ont travaillé avec lui se sont fait tuer après qu'ils l'est traité de lâche…_

- Qui c'est que tu traites de lâche ? demanda d'une voix polaire le garçon adossé à une vieille souche d'arbre entrain de manger un brin d'herbe.

- Toi espèce de raté… j'en vois qu'un ici qui est décidé de ne pas se battre… Crétin ! cracha le chuunin.

Le garçon de L'Akatsuki se leva et jeta son brin d'herbe. Il ouvrit quelques attaches de son manteau avec sa main gauche qui retomba mollement dans le vide au niveau de son abdomen retenu par l'attache suivante. Ce geste dévoila aux ninjas de la roche ainsi qu'à sa partenaire des protections sur sa main, ainsi que sur son buste. Les protections étaient faîtes dans un métal noir avec des ornementations rouge sang. Il plongea sa main droite dans le côté gauche de son manteau et en retira un parchemin du quel il déroula une dizaine de centimètres, révélant un sceau sur le parchemin. Il le lança en l'air et un katana extrêmement long en sortit. Quand il retomba il l'attrapa de sa main droite et la fit remonter jusqu'à la garde où il recroquevilla son pouce dessus et fit légèrement sortir la lame de son fourreau.

- _J'ai jamais vu un katana aussi long… sa taille totale doit facilement avoisiner les 1m80… c'est la première fois que je le vois s'en servir…_ pensa la fille de l'Akatsuki en voyant l'arme de son partenaire.

- Soit vous disparaissez soit je vous tous ! fit le garçon d'une voix polaire et lourde de menace.

- Vous feriez mieux de l'écouter… commença la jeune fille.

- Et pourquoi on devrait écouter un criminel ? demanda hargneusement le chuunin qui avait chauffé son partenaire.

- Parce que c'est le seul qui laisse de temps en temps des survivants…

Tout d'un coup un des juunins eu le regard surprit, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il fit un pas en arrière puis un autre ce qui le fit tomber et ce retrouver le cul par terre. Les autres ninjas l'accompagnant le regardèrent et le virent pointé du doigt en tremblant le garçon au katana qui avait sortit un peu plus la lame de son arme du fourreau dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Le…le… Di… a… ble… Rou… ge… bégaya effrayé le juunin.

- Ca me dit quelque chose…. C'est… Puis cela fit « tilt » dans l'esprit d'un des chefs des ninjas de la roche. Je pensai que ce n'était qu'une rumeur mais il semblerait que ce soit vrai…

- Et qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

- Il y'a une rumeur qui dit que tous ceux qui ont croisé le regard du Diable Rouge sont mort aujourd'hui… Je ne pensais pas le rencontrer un jour… fit le juunin parcouru de frissons.

Le Diable Rouge poussa un peu plus son katana hors de son fourreau, ce qui affola le juunin par terre qui se redressa et tourna le dos au combat et parti s'enfuir vers son village pour échapper à une mort certaine. Il ne fit pas une vingtaine de mètres qu'il se fit trancher en deux dans le sens de la longueur dans une grande gerbe de sang. Les deux parties du corps retombèrent sur le sol. Une fois sur le sol les deux parties de l'ancien juunin rendirent leur précieux liquide vital qu'elles contenaient. Face à cet horrible spectacle plusieurs membres des ninjas de la roche vomirent leur repas de peur et d'horreur.

- Partez tous d'ici !… Je me charge de lui ! hurla le chef en sortant plusieurs kunaïs de sa poche arrière.

En entendant çà le Diable rouge dégagea son bras gauche de son manteau qui retomba en arrière faisant tomber sa manche gauche au niveau du creux de son genoux gauche. Ce geste révéla une armure noire dans le style que celle portaient par les samouraï ou les nobles lors de certaines cérémonies. Il approcha son arme au niveau de sa bouche et approcha aussi sa main gauche qui se saisit du manche du katana. Il avança sa jambe gauche devant lui et recula sa jambe droite ce qui le plaça de profil face aux ninjas de la roche et de dos par rapport à sa partenaire. Il ramena son sabre au niveau de sa taille lui conférant la position d'attaque des samouraïs.

Les juunins de la roche se dirigeaient vers le corps de leur camarade pour le ramener avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressentent une tension entrain de s'installer dans l'air ambiant. Ils se retournèrent vers le membre de l'Akatsuki qui laissait échapper une grande dose de son chakra dans l'air ambiant, il en laissait tellement s'en échapper que l'herbe qui se trouvait autour de lui se coucher sous le vent que produisait son chakra sur un rayon de 5 mètres autour de lui.

-_ Il laisse tellement s'échapper son envie de meurtre et de sang que j'ai du mal à respirer… Sa sent bizarre… sa sent le… le …SANG ! L'air put le sang ! Mais combien de personne il a tué pour dégager une odeur pareille ?_ se demanda légèrement affolé sa partenaire en se reculant de quelques pas derrière lui.

- _Il est entrain de concentrer énormément de chakra… Mais que prépare-t-il ? Je dois l'arrêtez à tous prix !!_ pensa le chef de l'escouade supportant de moins en moins bien la pression exercée par le Diable rouge.

Le chef des juunins tira vers son adversaire tous les kunaïs qu'il avait sortit avant d'entamer une longue série de signes. Alors que les projectiles menaçaient de transpercer son chapeau, ils se heurtèrent à un mur de chakra qui s'illumina une fraction de seconde d'une couleur violette sombre à l'endroit où les kunaïs avaient rencontré la barrière. Le juunin planta ses mains dans le sol à la fin de son incantation. Peu après le sol se mit à trembler de toutes part et trois dragons de terre gigantesques sortirent de terre et foncèrent sans plus attendre vers leurs adversaire. C'est le signal qu'attendait le membre de l'organisation criminelle, il libéra alors une quantité de chakra faramineuse et tira son katana. Il décrivit un mouvement horizontal de droite à gauche coupant tout ce qui se trouvait sur la trajectoire de son geste aussi bien les trois dragons de terre que les ninjas de la roche à une vingtaine de mètres de lui.

Une fois son coup porté il rengaina très vite son arme et la scella à nouveau dans son parchemin. Il en sorti un autre vierge qu'il posa à même le sol et qu'il déroula sur une grande partie. Il composa plusieurs signes puis appliqua ses mains sur le parchemin. Les corps des ninjas de la roche commencèrent à partir en fumée pour venir se graver sur le parchemin. Quand l'opération fut finie huit sceaux apparurent sur le parchemin. Le Diable rouge se releva et renfila son manteau. D'un geste de ses doigts les parchemins se trouvant à terre se levèrent et vinrent jusqu'à lui docilement. Il les attrapa puis les mit à l'intérieur de son manteau. Il regarda ensuite sa partenaire puis ils disparurent de la clairière où ils étaient et repartirent vers leur point de rendez-vous.

-_ Je comprend maintenant pourquoi on l'a surnommé le Diable rouge… Il est effrayant quand il se bat… D'habitude il n'utilisait que du taïjutsu où quelques techniques de ninjutsu élémentaire de niveau moyen… mais c'est la première fois que je le vois utilisait cette technique… j'avais tellement peur que j'en ai même oublier d'utiliser mon héritage pour comprendre comment elle fonctionnait… c'est dommage elle était très intéressante… _pensa frustrée la partenaire du Diable rouge.

Quelques heures plus tôt aux portes de Konoha…

- Bien je pense que vous avez tous bien saisit l'optique de la mission… fit Tsunade au groupe qu'elle avait devant elle.

Seul un acquiescement général lui répondit.

- L'Akatsuki est une organisation très dangereuse… soyez très prudent.

- Ils ne leur arrivera rien Hokage-sama ! répondit Asuma avec un sourire.

- Très bien dans ce cas allez-y !

- Bien Hokage-sama ! scanda le groupe d'une seule et même voix.

Le groupe prit donc la direction du pays des vagues où selon leurs informations un nouveaux groupe de l'Akatsuki avait été repéré. Ils avançaient rapidement sautant de branche en branche. Tout en avançant les chuunins discutaient entre eux, Asuma se rapprocha de Kurenaï.

- Kurenaï est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Sasuke et Sakura sont avec nous pour cette mission ?

- Kakashi ma parlé d'une mission d'escorte qu'il avait réalisé avec l'équipe 7 au complet il y a trois ans dans le village où nous nous rendons… Donc je pense que Sakura et Sasuke nous serons utiles car ils connaissent le coin et peut-être auront-ils des contacts là-bas…

- J'ai beau me repasser ce qu'il a fait je ne comprend toujours pas son geste… Je me demande encore ce qui l'a poussé à quitter il y a trois ans ?… se demanda Asuma en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière vers Sakura et Sasuke pour voir s'ils n'écoutaient pas leur conversation.

- Tu sais bien ce qu'à dit l'Hokage sur çà et tu as lut et entendu le rapport d'Hiashi… Naruto à paraîtrait-il utilisait le chakra du Kyubi pour s'enfuir… Il a tout de même réussi à casser un bras à Kakashi je te rappelle et il a faillit tué le père d'Hinata…

- Oui mais Naruto n'aurais jamais attaqué quelqu'un de la feuille intentionnellement… Il était trop attachait au village, malgré le fait qu'il est eut une enfance solitaire…

- Ca fait quand même plus de trois ans que l'on a plus de nouvelle de sa part… même Jiraya-sama l'a perdus depuis près de deux ans…

- Oui… Hokage-sama nous a dit que l'on allait retrouver ton équipe là-bas accompagné de Lee, Ino et Tenten.

- Tsunade-sama m'avait dit qu'ils allaient là-bas pour aider à la reconstruction d'un pont dans ce village… Quand j'y pense presque tout les douze serons réunis là-bas ! dit Kurenaï avec un sourire.

- Asuma-senseï !

- Oui Shikamaru ? demanda Asuma alors que son élève arrivait à sa hauteur.

- Si jamais nous tombons sur les membres de l'Akatsuki que ferons-nous ?

- Autant que possible nous éviterons le combat… Si jamais nous les affrontons dans un combat nous pouvons mourir à tout instants…Tu le diras aux autres de ne pas essayer de se la jouer solitaire sinon ils courent droit au suicide… A une dernière chose Shikamaru si jamais nous tombions sur un type appelé le **Diable Rouge** n'essayer pas de l'affronter, ne faite qu'une seule chose fuyez !

- Pourquoi ?

- Une rumeur circule à son sujet et… non en fait plusieurs rumeurs circule à son sujet mais ce dont on est sûr c'est qu'il ferait parti de l'Akatsuki…

- Et le reste ?

- On raconte que tout les ennemis qu'il a eut à affronter dans un combat à mort ce sont toutes faites tuer par cette personne. Personne n'a jamais vu son visage ou alors elles ne sont plus là pour en parler… dit Asuma en regardant sérieusement son élève. Le regard qu'il porta sur Shikamaru le fit déglutir difficilement.

- …

Shikamaru quitta son senseï et rejoignit ses amis pour leur parler de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le groupe continua sa route jusqu'au pays des vagues sans incident majeurs. Deux jours plus tard ils arrivèrent au pays des vagues et atteignirent le village où Sakura et Sasuke avaient effectué leur mission trois ans auparavant. Ils empruntèrent le pont que Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto avaient permis de finir de se construire en battant Zabuza et Haku. Alors que tous marchaient sur le pont et appréciaient la vue offerte ils entendirent des voix qu'ils connaissaient.

- Sakura !

- Ino ! fit la kunoïchi au cheveux roses. Où sont les autres ? Ils ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Si mais ils finissent de poser une poutre et ils arrivent. Comment ça ce fait que vous soyez tous là ? demanda Ino en voyant le grand nombre de ses amis réunis.

- Nous avons une mission importante… mais on vous expliquera tout çà quand les autres nous aurons rejoins. Lui répondit sa meilleur amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard la voix de la panthère de jade se fit entendre.

- Sakura-chan !

- Lee ! Comment vas-tu ? répondit Sakura tout sourire. Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Shino ! cria Sakura en les voyant arriver.

- Et Akamaru ! fit Kiba en descendant du dos du chien. Sinon tu vas me le vexer.

- Et Akamaru ! fit la jeune fille en venant caresser la tête du chien blanc qui ferma les yeux de contentement sous les caresses de la kunoïchi. Après tout c'est un peu notre mascotte ! déclara Sakura en souriant.

Alors que le groupe arriver de l'autre côté du pont, un gamin se jeta à la taille de Sakura et lui enserra la taille de ses deux bras.

- Nee-chan ! fit le gamin en levant la tête vers le visage de la kunoïchi.

- I… Inari ? fit Sakura abasourdis.

- C'est bien lui ! fit la voix d'une jeune femme en s'avançant vers le groupe de ninjas avec un panier remplie de provisions.

- Maman ! maman t'a vu ?! c'est Sakura nee-chan !

- Bonjours à vous ! fit la mère d'Inari en souriant au groupe.

- Vous pouvez venir manger à la maison… Ca fera plaisir à grand-père ! fit le gamin en regardant Sakura.

- Ca vous tente les amis ?

Un acquiescement générale lui répondit et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison du gamin. En route le garçon fit connaissance avec tout le monde et en revit certains comme Sasuke.

- Inari je te présente Ino ma meilleure amie. Fit Sakura en désignant une jeune fille blonde aux long cheveux.

- Bon… bonjour ! fit Inari en rougissant jusqu'au oreilles ce qui fit sourire les garçons du groupe.

- Nee-chan… fit Inari à voix basse en tirant sur la jupe de Sakura pour la faire s'abaisser.

- Quoi ?

- Y me fait peur le chien. Fit Inari à voix basse.

- Allons y'a pas de raison… Tiens je sais… Kiba ?

- Oui ?

- Tu penses qu'Akamaru accepterait de prendre Inari avec lui ?

- Euh…

Le maître et l'animal se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Kiba se dirigea vers Inari, le souleva et le mit sur le dos de son chien. Inari termina donc le voyage à dos de chien. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à la maison du garçon qui avait énormément grandit comme le fit remarquer Sakura. Alors que la mère du gosse discutait avec les senseïs, le dit gamin discutait avec Sakura et parfois Sasuke, ainsi qu'avec les autres ninjas de l'équipe. Puis au bout d'un moment Inari posa une question qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

- Dis nee-chan ? Il est où ni-san ?

- Ni-san ?

- Naruto…

Inari vit immédiatement que sa question avait plongé tout le monde dans une profonde tristesse bien que Sasuke, Neji et Shino ne le montrait pas, les visages des ninjas avaient perdus leurs éclats et leurs sourires avaient disparus.

- Je… J'ai dit quelques chose qui ne fallait pas ?

- Non c'est juste qu'on n'a pas eut de nouvelle de lui depuis trois ans. Fit Sakura triste.

- Attendez moi je vais chercher quelque chose.

Inari parti et revînt quelques instants plus tard avec un cadre et une photo à l'intérieure et tendit le tout à Sakura. Ino et Tenten se penchèrent dessus en même temps pour observer la photo. Dessus on pouvait voir Inari à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux blond très long vêtu tous les deux d'un simple caleçon et s'appuyant sur un espadon d'une taille impressionnante. Le garçon portait des bandages aux avant bras et aux mains ainsi qu'à l'abdomen et on pouvait voir un pendentif à son cou. Tous les deux souriaient à l'objectif.

- Qui sait ? demanda Tenten en pointant du doigt la blond de la photo.

- C'est ni-san ! répondit Inari en souriant.

- Quoi ?! hurla Sakura. C'est Naruto sur la photo ?! fit elle sidéré, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Ben oui…

- C'est… c'est vraiment Naruto sur la photo ?! firent Ino et Tenten surprise à leur tour dont les joues s'étaient légèrement colorées en roses.

- Ouais !

- De quand date cette photo ? demanda Sakura.

- D'il y a trois mois environ… fit Inari en réfléchissant.

- Eh vous autres j'ai une photo de Naruto datant d'il y a trois mois ! hurla la jeune fille en agitant le cadre.

A ce moment toutes les conversations cessèrent et tous se dirigèrent vers Sakura pour voir la photo. Quand Hinata la vit elle rougit furieusement, en voyant çà Ino et Tenten commencèrent à la charriée sur "son" Naruto.

- Vous avez remarqué il porte une bague au doigt. Fit remarquai Shikamaru en pointant du doigt la photo.

- Tien c'est vrai j'avais pas remarqué… fit Sakura en regardant attentivement la photo. C'est bizarre…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Tenten.

- Ben regarde ses marques faciales… ont dirait quelles sont estompées. Fit remarquer Sakura en désignant le visage du blond.

- C'est vrai, t'as raison ! s'exclama Tenten après quelques instants d'attention.

Tout se déroulait bien jusqu'à ce que Kiba est la "bonne" idée de réaliser une métamorphose pendant que les filles parlaient entre elles. Il s'était métamorphosé en prenant l'apparence du Naruto sur la photo et s'était rapproché sans bruit d'Hinata.

- Bonjour Hinata… fit un garçon derrière elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Toutes les filles avaient violemment rougis en voyant qui se trouvait derrière Hinata. Hinata s'était retourné et quand elle avait vu le garçon elle avait faillit tombé dans les pommes sous le coup de l'émotion, puis elle avait violemment rougis à son tour et beaucoup plus que toutes les autres filles réunies. Kiba n'avait pas put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant la tête que tiré les filles. A cause de çà il avait repris son apparence normale ce qui avait révéler le subterfuge, ce qui cela va sans dire n'avait pas du tout plus à ses demoiselles ainsi qu'à Hinata qui l'avait très mal prit.

Le pauvre Kiba avait dut s'enfuire à toute jambes pour ne pas se faire estropier par la gente féminine du groupe dont il faisait partie. Quand tout fut rentrer dans l'ordre et que Kiba fut priver de bouffe pour sa blague de mauvais goût, le groupe tout entier décida d'aller se louer des chambres dans un hôtel en ville pour passer les diverses nuits dans le village. Quand les chambres furent réparties et louées les filles décidèrent d'aller se prendre un bon bain toutes ensemble. Quand elles arrivèrent aux bains de l'hôtel, elles purent lire une pancarte qui les chiffonnaient au plus haut point et surtout Ino qui ne manqua pas de faire remarquer qu'avec ce dixit de la demoiselle « ce pervers de Kiba », elles n'étaient en rien à l'abri. Alors qu'elles allaient entrer dans le bain de l'hôtel une voix les arrêta.

- Ca dérange si je me joins à vous les filles ? demanda Kurenaï.

- Non, bien sûr ! répondit Hinata.

- Je préfère venir avec vous… avec Kiba on ne sait jamais…

Après s'être déshabillées dans les vestiaires, les cinq jeune femmes se dirigèrent en serviette vers le bain chauffant. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à entrez dans le bain Sakura remarqua quelqu'un de déjà présent dans le bain. Seule la tête de la personne dépassé, ses cheveux rouges et long flottaient à la surface de l'eau tout autour de lui. La personne se leva et elle purent voir que la personne était un garçon aux cheveux longs. Quand il s'était levé les filles avaient fortement rougies toutes autant qu'elles étaient en voyant la nudité du garçon. Il attrapa sa serviette posée sur ses yeux et la descendit autour de sa taille pour cacher sa nudité. Il huma quelques instants l'air puis sourit.

- Vous savez je ne vais pas vous manger mesdemoiselles. Fit le garçon d'une voix chaude, sans ouvrir ses yeux.

- C'est que nous ne voulons pas vous dérangez… dit Sakura d'une voix mal assurée.

- Vous ne me déranger aucunement. Dit-il avant de se réinstaller dans le bain gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

- _Il est aveugle_… pensèrent en même temps les filles.

Les filles s'installèrent donc à leur tour dans le bain. Elles discutèrent entre elles, puis au bout d'une demi heure le garçon se redressa et prit la direction de la sortie du bain en ayant pris soin d'attacher sa serviette autour de ses hanches avant de sortir de l'eau. Alors qu'il atteignait la sortie une bande de cinq jeunes hommes apparurent à l'entrée des bains.

- Hey les mec visait moi les meuf déjà présentent dans le bain ! fit l'un des cinq en voyant les filles déjà dans le bain.

- Ouais on va pouvoir s'amuser ! fit un autre.

- Et de quel genre d'amusement parler vous ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

- Et vous avez vu cette crevette les mec… y veut savoir de quel amusement on parle… l'infirme…

- J' en ai peut être pas l'air, et je suis peut être infirme mais je suis un ninjas donc je vous conseillerais de partir si vous n'avez pas envie qu'ils vous arrive des bricoles… dit le jeune homme d'une voix calme.

- Moi aussi je suis un ninja… fit un des cinq en sortant du groupe. Je suis un juunins de Kiri… Donc je te conseillerais de partir avant que je m'énerve et qu'il ne t'arrive des problèmes. Fit le garçon menaçant.

- Juunin de Kiri tu dis ? fit le garçon en souriant. Alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à me suivre… déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la source d'eau chaude. Il avança alors sur la surface de l'eau jusqu'à atteindre le centre du bain puis se retourna vers le garçon en souriant. J'était un jeune gennin quand mon senseï m'a apprit ce mode de déplacement. Si tu es ce que tu prétend être ce dont je doute fort tu devrais avoir aucun mal à me rejoindre pour que l'on se batte un peu, non ?

Le garçon s'avança prudemment vers le bain puis se concentra et avança sur la surface de l'eau à son tour mais les filles purent voir que bien qu'il marche à la surface de l'eau, il était légèrement enfoncé à l'intérieure de celle ci contrairement au jeune homme au milieu du bain.

- Comme tu te dis comme étant un ninja de Kiri, je n'utiliserait que des attaques à bases d'eau. Fit le garçon avant d'entamer une série de signe assez longue. Suiton ! Le dragon aqueux à six têtes ! prononça l'adolescent avant que l'eau se trouvant autour de lui ne se mette à tourbillonner et à former un globe d'eau tout autour de lui. De ce globe commença à se former six énormes tuyaux d'eau qui prirent peu à peu la forme de six dragons. Il lança alors sa main droite dans un geste brusque vers son adversaire, ce qui eut pour effet de lancer à l'attaque trois des six dragons formés sur le pauvre garçon en face de lui ainsi que sur les autres qui l'accompagnait. Quelques secondes après l'attaque portée, les corps des cinq garçons retombèrent lourdement sur le sol devant le bain. L'adolescent marcha alors en direction de la sortie s'en plus se préoccuper de ce qui était arriver à ses adversaires.

Sa prestation avait laissé pantois les cinq jeunes femmes. Bien qu'elles furent impressionner Kurenaï réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- _Il a utilisé une grande quantité de chakra comme si c'était quelques chose de naturelle pour lui…bien qu'il soit "aveugle", il savait exactement où se trouvait son adversaire… cette puissance… et cette chevelure rouge… et si c'était lui l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki que nous recherchons…_

Kurenaï se leva et sortit du bain quelques courts instants après, ce qui intrigua les filles du groupe.

- Où allez vous senseï ?

- Voir ce qu'il en est exactement… répondit Kurenaï en sortant du bain et en se rendant aux vestiaires où elle se changea en même temps que le jeune garçon.

Alors qu'elle finissait de se rhabillé de sa tenue de ninja, il enfilait un kimono noir avec plusieurs flammes dessus.

- Je vois que contrairement aux autres kunoïchis qui vous accompagnent vous ne vous fiez pas à la première impression… commença le jeune homme se tenant de dos par rapport à Kurenaï.

- Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois quelqu'un se faire passer pour un aveugle…

- J e préfère me faire passer pour un aveugle quand je me rend dans des bains mixtes… çà évite de se mettre la gente féminine à dos. Répondit le garçon en tournant son visage vers la kunoïchi et en révélant deux yeux bleus océan. Mais rassurez vous je ne vous est pas mâter si c'est ce que vous craigniez… Je dois vous laissez une amie m'attend… J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. fit le garçon en sortant des vestiaires.

- Comment t-appelle tu ? demanda Kurenaï au garçon sur le pas de la porte.

- J'ai plusieurs noms mais certains m'appelle "l'aveugle" car je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour me battre dans la plus part des cas. Répondit-il en partant.

- _Bizarre comme ninja…_

Après que les filles aient finies leur bain et que leur senseï leur est raconté son entrevue avec le ninja, elles allèrent se changer pour descendre manger au restaurant avec les garçons. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le restaurant leur groupe était déjà attablé et les attendaient visiblement. Quand ils les virent arriver dans le restaurant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en voyant les habit qu'elles portaient. Toutes les cinq avaient enfilé des kimonos et elles faisaient tourner les têtes sur leurs passage. Pour cette soirée le groupe avait décidé de délaissé leur bandeau de ninjas de la feuille. Alors que les filles venaient de s'installer à la table de leur groupe deux nouvelles personnes entrèrent dans le restaurant. Le duo composait d'un garçon et d'une fille visiblement en couple faisaient se retournait beaucoup de têtes sur leur passage. Quand Kurenaï le vit elle le reconnut immédiatement bien qu'il portait un kimono bleu sombre avec quelques dessins de vagues blanches dessus. Il le portait négligemment et l'avait laissait entrouvert jusqu'à début du haut de l'abdomen laissant tout le loisir à la gente féminine le loisir de regarder et de se délecter de son torse finement musclé et nettement dessiné. Ses cheveux rouges étaient derrière son dos bien peignés et deux grosse mèches venaient encadrer son visage. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait n'était pas en reste non plus, son kimono rouge feu avec quelques fleurs laissait dévoiler un poitrine généreuse. Ses cheveux noirs sûrement longs étaient rattachés en un chignon compliquait d'où s'échappait quelques mèches ici et là. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de leurs table, le garçon adressa un salut de la tête en souriant à Kurenaï. Ils allèrent s'installer un peu plus loin où une serveuse pas vraiment insensible au charme du jeune homme les accueillit chaleureusement. Après s'être installés, ils passèrent commande auprès de la serveuse qui s'empressa de les satisfaire. Quelques minutes plus tard ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que notre groupe avait commençait à manger leur repas que les portes du restaurant volèrent en éclat et qu'un groupe de personnes pas du tout animées de bonnes intention y entra. L'un d'entre eux, probablement le chef au vu de sa carrure et du nombre de cicatrice qu'il portait scruta la salle des yeux. Il portait un énorme morgensterne. Les autres qui l'accompagnaient, étaient visiblement des ninjas déserteur au vu de leur bandeau frontale barré d'un trait.

- Nous cherchons une personne bien particulière, nous savons qu'elle se trouve dans le restaurant alors elle va bien gentiment nous suivre et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Annonça la montagne d'une voix forte et menaçante. Nous recherchons la dénommée Asuka Katsuragi.

Le groupe remarqua que la fille à droite du couple était tétanisée de peur. Kurenaï jeta un coup d'œil discret au couple qui n'avait pas bouger du tout et ne semblaient pas être dérangés par cette intrusion dans le restaurant, et qui continuaient de manger comme si de rien n'était. Un des ninjas du groupe repéra la fille à côté de la table du couple. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers sa proie, il remarqua le garçon aux cheveux rouges assis à la table d'à côté de sa cible. Il se tourna alors vers son chef.

- Chef, celui dont je vous ai parler et qui nous à empêcher de nous amuser c'est lui ! fit le déserteur d'un geste théâtrale en désignant le garçon entrain de manger un bol de ramens.

- Alors c'est toi le microbe qui a défoncer mes hommes aux bains de l'hôtel. Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis crevette ? fit la montagne en se mettant à côté de lui et en le dominant de toute sa taille.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu est et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir… en revanche je te conseille de prendre une douche… ce ne sera pas du luxe… fit le garçon d'une voix calme et posé en étant imperturbable.

Une vaine apparue sur le visage du monstre, il lança son poing sur le garçon pour visiblement en faire de la chaire a pâtée. Alors que son poing allé rencontré le visage du garçon, celui ci disparu et réapparu debout sur la table en face de la montagne. Il enchaîna alors une série d'attaque très rapides sur le torse du type en s'aidant de ses baguettes en tenant toujours son bol dans sa main gauche. Quand il s'arrêta le géant cracha une grosse gerbe de sang et s'effondra sur lui même… mort.

- Vous feriez mieux de déguerpirent en emportant cette merde avec vous avant que je ne perde mon sang froid et que toi et tes copains subissiez le même sort. Fit le garçon d'une voix polaire en tirant ses deux baguettes en direction des visages de deux des ninjas déserteurs qui leur transpercèrent à chacun une épaule.

- Neji… que s'est-il passé ? demanda en chuchotant Asuma au garçon aux yeux de neige assis à sa droite.

- Byakugan ! fit Neji à voix basse en fermant puis en rouvrant les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gonfler ses veines orbitales et temporales. Il dirigea son regard vers le corps du géant qui passait à côté d'eux et l'examina rapidement. L'espace de quelques secondes ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et de peur puis revinrent à la normale.

- Qu'à tu vus, Neji ? demanda Asuma.

- Tous ses organes ont éclatés, aussi bien le cœur que les poumons, les reins, le foie… tout y est passé…

- Quoi ?!

- Mais ce qui m'effraye le plus c'est qu'il a utilisé le style de ma famille pour le tuer.

- Comment çà ?

- Et bien c'est la même chose que lorsque j'ai essayer de tuer Hinata lors de l'examen chuunin d'il y a trois ans… Mais avec lui tous les tenketsus y sont passer… c'est pour çà que ses organes ont éclatés. C'est généralement la méthode qu'utilise notre famille pour éliminé quelqu'un mais nous… nous nous focalisons uniquement sur le cœur… Mais ce qui me fait encore plus flipper c'est que ce ne sois pas quelqu'un de notre famille qui est réaliser çà.

Peu après le garçon aux cheveux rouges sortit du restaurant délaissant la fille avec qui il était. Asuma sortit peu après lui pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Une demi heure plus tard Asuma revint et dit qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident notable.

Le lendemain toute l'équipe se réunit devant la devanture du restaurant où ils avaient dîner la veille pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour leur mission, et l'expliquer à ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant. Des équipes furent établies puis ils s'éparpillèrent dans le village et dans les environs pour couvrir une grande zone en un minimum de temps. Les équipes complètes se formèrent, puis les quatre derniers restant formèrent une équipe de quatre et Asuma se mit avec l'équipe de Neji, tandis que Kurenaï rejoignit sa propre équipe. Avant de se disperser tout le monde 'équipa d'une radio pour rester en contact les uns avec les autres en cas de problèmes. Une fois cela fait ils se dispersèrent et commencèrent leurs recherches.

Alors que cela faisait trois bonnes heures de recherches infructueuses, Hinata repéra les deux membres de l'Akatsuki dans la forêt. Tout le groupe fut immédiatement mis au courant et un plan fut mis en place pour récupéré le maximum d'informations sur eux. Alors que l'équipe 8 continuait de suivre les deux individus de l'Akatsuki, l'un des deux membres disparus du champs de vision d'Hinata.

- Attention ! hurla Hinata alors qu'une volée de kunaïs fonçait vers eux. Alors qu'ils s'étaient baissés et venaient de se relever le membre de l'Akatsuki qui s'était volatilisé, apparu à côté d'eux. Tous le groupe recula d'un même mouvement pour se retrouvait à une distance convenable du criminel. Le membre de l'organisation criminelle commença alors à courir dans une direction différente de celle qu'il empruntait tout à l'heure. Le groupe 8 calqua alors son trajet sur le criminel pour ne pas le perdre.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent vers un petit lac assez conséquent tout de même. Le criminel courut vers celle ci et se plaça en son centre. Juste avant d'atteindre le lac l'équipe 8 fut rejoins par le reste du groupe, ils se dirigèrent alors d'un même mouvement vers l'endroit où se trouvait le membre de l'Akatsuki. Le criminel adopta un attitude décontracté à en jugée par la position dans laquelle il se tenait face à ses futurs adversaires.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- …

- Je trouve que 12 ninjas de Konoha pour seulement un membre de notre organisation est un peu trop…

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Kurenaï.

- Oh… la femme que j'ai croisé au bain…

- Tu… tu es… "l'aveugle"…

- Oui ! fit le ninjas en portant sa main droite à son chapeau et en le retirant pour découvrir un visage complètement masqué. Tout le bas de son visage était recouvert par une énorme écharpe sous laquelle on pouvait deviné un masque, et sur ses yeux était posé le bandeau de Konoha barré d'un trait.

- Tu… tu es un ancien du village ?

- Oui.

- Comment t-appelles-tu réellement ? demanda Asuma.

- Je ne vous donnerez pas mon nom, en revanche je veux bien vous donnez un de mes surnoms…

- Et quel est-il ? demanda Kurenaï.

- Ca dépens… j'ai beaucoup de surnoms, mais je pense que la plus part des gens et shinobis ayant entendu parler de moi me connaissent sous le nom de **Diable Rouge.**


	3. Chap2: La puissance du Diable Rouge

**- Bonjour à tous je suis de retour après avoir reçu la frayeur de ma vie…**

** Oui bon… mais on n'a pas fait exprès…**

** Kakashi…**

** Oui ?**

** La ferme et laisse moi bosser… j'ai un chap tout frai à leur poster.**

** Bon alors dépêche toi de leur poster… j'ai quelques idées pour la suite de ta fic et…**

** Tout est déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 4…**

** Merci Sakura et… et rend moi ça toi !!**

**Je récupère tant bien que mal mon script après moult persuasions et arrangements… c'est qu'elle est dur en affaire celle là…**

** Bon sur ce je vous dit bon chap et à très bientôt pour la suite. Ah une dernière chose j'ai repris mes chapitres et je les aie corrigé du mieux que je pouvais en rajoutant les mots ou lettres manquantes et en corrigeant toutes les erreurs que j'ai put trouver… J'espère que Flore Risa ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur s'il y en a encore… une chtite faveur j'aimerai bien que tu devienne ma correctrice.**

**Chapitre 2 : La puissance du Diable Rouge… une triste découverte.**

Un léger vent se leva faisant voler dans son sens les cheveux rouges et l'écharpe du Diable. Les membres de Konoha le regardèrent avec appréhension. Une certaine peur s'était emparée d'eux. Finalement Asuma se décida à parler.

- Qu'a tu fais pour entrer dans l'organisation. Je ne me souviens pas d'événement notable pour un criminel de rang S.

- Eh bien… commença son interlocuteur, mais il fut couper par une voix féminine.

- Le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il est le seul à ne pas être un criminel… bien que pour moi il le soit… fit une voix féminine dont la personne à laquelle elle appartenait apparue à côté du Diable Rouge. Comme lui elle portait la tenue de l'Akatsuki.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Asuma.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu glandes ?! Ca fait trois plombes que je t'attends. Tu pourrais te bouger un peu quand on a rendez-vous avec les autres… fit la fille sans se préoccuper de la personne qui s'adressait à elle.

- J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais et c'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changera… A moins que tu veuilles m'y obliger ? demanda son partenaire d'une voix froide.

- …

- Dans ce cas Uchiwa tu la ferme !

En entendant les dernier mots du Diable Rouge, Sasuke avait réagit au quart de tour et s'était jeté à pleine vitesse sur la nouvelle venue. Il avait sortit un kunaï et visait la gorge. Au dernier moment la jeune fille disparue et réapparue sous la trajectoire de l'arme de Sasuke et le frappa au ventre avec une grande force de son pied droit ce qui envoya bouler Sasuke en arrière jusqu'à son groupe.

- Y'a pas à dire Itachi avait raison… tu vaux vraiment pas un clou… ta haine n'est pas assez forte… cousin ! fit la fille en ôtant son chapeau à son tour et dévoilant à son tour les yeux des Uchiwa et une longue cascade de cheveux noirs.

Quand Sasuke se releva il cracha une gerbe de sang qui se dissolu bien vite dans l'eau.

- Je… je croyais que tous les membres de mon clan… avaient été décimés par mon frère…

- Je n'était pas présente lorsque ton frère à décimer le clan…

- Où est-il ?

- Il est mort… fit sa cousine en versant une unique larme de rage.

La phrase de sa cousine fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Sasuke comme dans ceux des ninjas qui l'accompagnait.

- Ma… ma vengeance… mes rêves… mon avenir… fit Sasuke les yeux dans le vague.

- Cà c'est passé il y a un peu moins de deux ans… Bien avant que je n'intègre l'Akatsuki… vu que ça fait seulement six mois que j'y suis…

- Qui ? demanda Sasuke la tête baissée…

- C'est lui… dit sa cousine en désignant d'un signe de tête son partenaire.

Quand Sasuke se releva la marque maudite lui recouvrait la moitié du corps. Il composa le signe du tigre puis cracha une énorme boule de feu vers celui qui avait anéanti son existence.

- _Il est dangereux… Mieux vaut s'écarter… Ca me permettra de voir ce qu'il est capable de faire… _pensa la fille en s'écartant d'un bon de la trajectoire de la boule en jetant un dernier regard à son partenaire.

Le Diable rouge ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il écarta son bras gauche de son manteau et quand la boule de feu arriva sur lui, il la frappa avec son poing gauche déviant ainsi sa trajectoire vers la gauche. Il composa à son tour le signe du tigre et cracha une gigantesque boule de feu en direction des ninjas de la feuille sous le regard atterré de Sasuke et de ses autres adversaires. En voyant arriver son attaque les ninjas s'écartèrent rapidement puis se dirigèrent vers le membre de l'Akatsuki qui les avaient attaqué. Lee et Sasuke arrivèrent les premiers sur leur adversaire de l'organisation criminelle. Lee se jeta sur lui prenant de vitesse Sasuke et l'attaqua d'un coup de pied retourné, mais fut bloqué par le bras gauche du Diable. Celui-ci attrapa la jambe de Lee et se servit de la vitesse de Lee pour tourner sur lui même entraînant Lee avec lui. Quand il fit de nouveau face à Sasuke qui arrivait sur lui poing en avant il lâcha Lee qui ce fit propulser vers Sasuke. Sasuke se baissa et évita Lee. Il fut rejoins par Sakura, et ils attaquèrent en même temps le membres de l'organisation. Les coups partaient à une vitesse folle et tous les deux ne laissait pas le temps au Diable de riposter ou même de contrer. Sakura donna alors un coup avec une grande partie de sa force dans le thorax de son adversaire, qui se fit propulsait plusieurs dizaine de mettre plus loin.

- Restez sur vos gardes ! cria Sakura. _J'ai l'impression que mon coup n'a pas eut autant d'effet que d'habitude…_

- _Ouuuuuutch… Il a dut manger sur ce coup là…_pensa la fille Uchiwa en voyant son partenaire manger le coup de Sakura. _ Mais il est increvable ce mec !!!!!!!!!!_

Ils virent alors le Diable Rouge se relever et remuer sa tête de droite à gauche. Il ôta son manteau et ils purent alors voir une véritable armure le recouvrir. Il porta ses mains à son écharpe et la retira dévoilant un masque noir. Il ôta alors toutes les parties de son armure ornant son buste, ses épaules et ses avant bras. Il se retrouva alors avec un simple filet sur le torse sous lequel on pouvait voir des bandage au niveau de l'abdomen, il en portait aussi sur les avant bras. Il portait le pantalon classique noir des shinobis sur lequel était attaché à sa jambe droite un étui à shurikens et sa gauche un étui à kunaï. Il se mit de profile par rapport au groupe et prit la même position de combat que le fauve de jade.

- _Il a la même position que Lee… _ pensa Neji.

- Il est à moi ! déclara Lee en s'avançant et en se positionnant face au Diable Rouge.

- Lee tu devrais retiré tes poids… suggéra Tenten.

- Nous verrons bien… fit Lee en souriant avant de se jeter à pleine vitesse sur son adversaire.

Arriver à environs cinq mètres de son adversaire, le poing droit ramené au niveau de sa taille, le Diable Rouge changea de position et croisa ses bras devant lui. Alors que Lee allait le frapper, il les écarta brusquement, faisant sortir de lui une grande partie de chakra ressemblant étrangement au Kaïten de Neji. Lee fut repousser violemment par un véritable mur de chakra. Alors que celui ci commençait un vol plané vers son équipe le mur se dissipa soudainement et le bras gauche du Diable Rouge jaillit pour se saisir de la jambe de Lee. Il l'attrapa et le ramena brusquement vers lui. Une fois à porté il enchaîna plusieurs attaques rapides, puis porta un puissant coup à l'abdomen qui renvoya Lee auprès de ses camarades.

Lee se releva tant bien que mal et regarda quelques instants le diable rouge qui n'avait pas quittez sa dernière position et se redressez lentement, il prit alors la même position qu'il avait eut juste avant de lancer sa défense. Il sembla les regarder, puis prit la parole.

- Il va bien… éviter de vous la jouer en solo… la prochaine fois il n'y aura pas de survivants…

- _Ce qu'il dit est entièrement vrai… j'ai rien put faire… en même temps je ne pensais pas qu'il utiliserait ce genre de technique… il semblerait qu'il est utilisait le style de combat de Neji… mais… c'était … différent… S'il utilise constamment cette défense çà va être chiant pour le tuer… _pensa Lee en reprenant peu à peu sa respiration. Il est fort !

-_ C'est vrai qu'il est fort… tout à l'heure je l'ai frapper avec une partie de ma force et c'est comme ci il n'avait rien ressenti… Cette fois ci je vais y aller avec toute ma force… _pensa Sakura avant de se précipité vers le membre de l'Akatsuki.

Tenten avait eut la même idée et toutes les deux se précipitaient sur leur adversaire. Tenten sauta en l'air attirant l'attention du Diable. Elle se saisit de son rouleau situé dans son dos, l'ouvrit et passa sa main sur les inscriptions se trouvant dessus. A chaque fois qu'elle passait sur un symbole une arme se révélait. De ce fait c'est une vrai pluie d'arme de toutes sortent qui arriva sur le Diable Rouge. Il détourna la tête pour se concentrer sur la deuxième kunoïchi qui arrivait à toute vitesse sur lui en armant son poing droit en arrière.

Elle décocha son coup en visant le visage du Diable Rouge. Alors qu'elle allait le toucher elle heurta son poing droit qui avait jaillit au dernier moment, bloquant son attaque. Il tendit alors rapidement son autre main vers les armes qui le prenait pour cible et celles ci s'arrêtèrent d'elles même dans les air.

- _Comment… comment peut-il rivaliser avec ma force… personne à part Tsunade-senseï ne peut rivaliser avec moi en matière de force brute… _

Tous les ninjas de la feuilles étaient estomaqués que quelqu'un puisse rivaliser avec Sakura en matière de force brute. Une épreuve de force avait lieu entre Sakura et la Diable. Ce dernier arriva petit à petit à baisser le bras de son adversaire, et finit par obtenir un contact "visuel" avec elle. Même s'il na la voyait pas il pouvait sentir une sorte de frustration émanant de sa personne.

- Avoir une force titanesque comme la tienne… tu es bien l'élève de la Godaïme… Mais visiblement ici elle ne t'es d'aucun secours. Elle porta alors un autre coup de son bras libre en plein sur son visage avec toute la force qu'elle possédait. Sous l'impact son masque et son bandeau volèrent en éclat. Mais il avait visiblement encaisser le choc, vu qu'il tenait toujours debout. Sakura bien que l'ai déjà vu aux bains de l'hôtel vit alors la couleur de ses yeux qu'il avait ouvert sous la surprise de son attaque.

- _Aussi bleu que ceux de Naruto… _pensa Sakura.

Il tira alors sur le bras de la kunoïchi qui fut déséquilibrée et tomba en avant sur lui. Elle ne remarqua que trop tard que leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, juste avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes l'espace d'un dixième de seconde. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise puis elle sentit qu'il lui porta un coup avec beaucoup de force au niveau de l'estomac, qui la propulsa plusieurs mètres en arrière dans les bras de Tenten qui la rattrapa de justesse. D'un geste de son autre main les armes tombèrent par terre. Il se mit en position et les observa avec ses yeux l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il joignit alors ses mains et composa rapidement une série de signe. Il remua légèrement les lèvres puis appliqua ses mains à la surface de l'eau. Un mur d'eau d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteurs et de plusieurs dizaines de longueur apparu devant lui. Il virent alors sa silhouette s'approcher du mur et composer une nouvelle série de signes. Ils n'entendirent pas la phrase qu'il prononça, mais ils le virent plonger ses mains dans le mur d'eau. Trois à quatre secondes plus tard le mur se mit à bouillir. Des bulles d'eau se formaient à sa surface et s'élevaient dans les airs. Puis elles changèrent de formes, jusqu'à prendre celle de shurikens. Puis sans crier gare tous les shurikens aqueux nouvellement formés se dirigèrent vers les ninjas de la feuilles à grande vitesse.

Sakura et Tenten prirent l'attaque de plein fouet. Bien qu'une grande quantité se dirigeait vers eux d'autres se formaient et étaient propulsés dans leur direction avec la force d'un canon.

- Couchez-vous ! hurla Sasuke en se plaquant à la surface de l'eau.

Tous l'imitèrent immédiatement se plaquant tour à tour à la surface du lac. Ils entendirent les sifflements des divers projectiles qui leur étaient destinés. Ils entendirent aussi le fracas monstrueux que produisait l'attaque du Diable Rouge sur la forêt derrière eux.

Sasuke disparu de la surface et réapparu dans les airs. Sa marque le recouvrit entièrement et sa transformation commença. Ses cheveux poussèrent et prirent une teinte grisâtre. Ses yeux prirent une teinte noir avec à l'intérieur ses sharingan qui s'activaient à toue vitesse. Sa peau se fonça et au final ses ailes sortirent. Il composa une courte série de signe et finit par le signe du feu.

- Le météore incandescent !

Il gonfla ses poumons au maximum et porta ses deux mains devant sa bouche. Il cracha une boule de feu d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre. Le Diable Rouge leva rapidement la tête, puis retira ses mains de son mur. Il composa lui aussi une courte série de signe murmura quelque chose et projeta à l'encontre du météore une boule de glace énorme mais bien moins importante que celle qu'elle allait rencontrer. Il se déplaça dans le sens contraire à l'attaque adverse mais ne put faire que quelques mètres avant que ses mouvements ne soient stoppés.

Shikamaru avait profité de l'attaque de Sasuke pour se relever et allait à sa rencontre pour utiliser le plus rapidement possible sa technique de manipulation des ombres. Il avait réussi à l'attraper et utilisait une grande quantité de chakra pour l'empêchait de partir. Alors que Shikamaru et le Diable n'y faisaient pas attention la boule de glace se brisa et le météore continua sa course vers le Diable Rouge. Voyant la boule arrivée sur lui le membre de l'organisation criminelle fit sortir une grande quantité de chakra qui lui permis d'échapper un temps soit peu à la technique de son adversaire et lui permis de croiser ses bras devant lui en position de défense.

Quand la boule entra en contact avec l'eau et sa cible une grande explosion se produisit. Une énorme colonne d'eau brûlante s'éleva dans les airs produisant un bruit assourdissant. Voyant çà Shikamaru relâcha sa technique, et souffla quelques instants. Quand l'eau retomba dans le lac elle produisit une énorme vague qui aspergea tout le groupe de Konoha.

Quand quelques secondes plus tard tout revînt à peu près calme. Sakura et Tenten sortirent de sous la surface de l'eau et se placèrent à côté de Shikamaru.

- Comment çà va Shikamaru ?

- Bien… mais il m'a fait utiliser quasiment la moitié de tout mon chakra pour le maintenir en place.

- Oui mais au moins l'attaque de Sasuke a porté… dit Tenten en fixant la brume produite et qui se dissiper peu à peu.

- Sasuke ! fit Sakura en le voyant atterrir à côté d'eux.

- …

Le brouillard se dissipa peut à peut et ils purent distinguer une forme qui commençait à se dessiner dans le brouillard. Quand se dernier se fut totalement dissiper, ils virent le Diable Rouge toujours debout.

- Mais… mais il est increvable ce mec ! s'effara Tenten.

- Comment il à put survivre ? demanda Sakura abasourdie.

- …

-… Co… comment ? fit Shikamaru les yeux exorbités.

Le Diable Rouge releva la tête avec un regard haineux envers ceux qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Il fixa Sasuke un court instant puis se redressa. Il enchaîna alors à une vitesse hallucinante une longue série de signe que Sasuke s'empressa de copier, puis ils finirent tous les deux par le symbole du serpent.

- EDO TENSEI !!!!!!!!!!! clamèrent-ils en même temps.

Alors qu'un cercueil sortait devant le Diable Rouge rien ne se passa en face de Sasuke. Puis un deuxième cercueil sortit à côté du premier. Le Diable rouge sépara ses mains et les plongea dans sa poche arrière. Il en ressortit deux kunaïs auxquels pendaient des parchemins d'une couleur rouge sang.

- Sasuke… pourquoi tu… demanda Shikamaru.

- C'est une arcane interdite de Konoha… Orochimaru la maîtrisait… mais il n'a jamais voulut me l'apprendre.

- Et que fait-elle ?

- Elle permet de ramener les âmes des ninjas morts et de les utilisaient comme des soldats… enfin plus comme des machines à tuer.

- Les… les morts… fit Sakura effarée. Mais qui a-t-il appelait ?

- Ca on devrait pas tarder à le savoir… fit Sasuke en se mettant en garde.

Des fumées s'échappèrent des cercueils comme s'ils avaient été sous pressions. Alors que pour l'un le couvercle était déjà tombait l'autre continua de fumer quelques secondes. Puis les couvercles tombèrent tour à tour dans l'eau du lac et s'y enfoncèrent.

- _Il a eut recourt à une technique interdite…_pensa Asuma.

- _L'Edo tenseï… quand…_ pensa Kurenaï interloquée.

Deux corps sortirent des cercueils qui disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Le premier corps était un jeune homme blond ayant les cheveux longs qui du fait qu'il avait la tête baissé cachait son visage. L'autre avait les cheveux noirs noués en catogan et portait les vêtement de l'Akatsuki. Quand tous les deux relevèrent la tête des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre. Tous deux portaient le bandeau de Konoha dont celui du brun était barré d'un trait. Le blond releva la tête et regarda autour de lui avec ses yeux bleus comme l'océan. Tout le monde put voir distinctement trois traits légèrement effacés sur chacune de ses joues. Il portait un bandage à l'abdomen et aux avant bras. L'autre possédait deux traits allant sous chacun de ses yeux noirs.

Naruto Uzumaki et Itachi Uchiwa se tenait devant eux.

- Na… Naruto ??????!!!!!!! fit Sakura mortifiée.

Tout le monde regarder avec effarement les deux corps se tenant devant eux. Le Diable Rouge sortit de derrière les deux cercueils et se plaça rapidement entre Naruto et Itachi. Il enfonça alors dans leurs cranes les deux parchemins qu'il avait sortit. Ceci fait il porta son regard vers les ninjas de Konoha.

- Je crois savoir que vous connaissez bien ces deux personnes. Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais s'étirant sous sur son visage. Itachi occupe toi de ton petit frère et toi occupe toi du reste. Fit le Diable Rouge d'une voix cruelle.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que les deux morts se jetèrent à toute vitesse vers les ninjas de la feuille. Les frères Uchiwa s'écartèrent du reste du groupe et allèrent se battre plus loin.

Entre les deux frères les coup fusaient à grande vitesse. Il se contraient tour à tour grâce à leur héritage. Au fur et à mesure que le combat se déroulait et avançait entre les deux frères les coups portaient se faisaient de plus en plus violents chacun cherchant à tuer son adversaire.

Sur l'ordre qu'il avait reçu Naruto s'était précipité sur ses anciens camarades qui étaient trop choqués pour pouvoir réagir correctement. Ils le regardait s'avancer vers eux sans faire le moindre geste.

- ATTAQUEZ-LE !!! hurla Asuma. CE N'EST PLUS LE NARUTO QUE VOUS AVEZ CONNUS !!!!! Voyant qu'aucun des membres du groupe ne réagissais il se jeta à la rencontre de Naruto. Il voulut lui assener un coup puissant au vissage, mais Naruto se baissa et répliqua par un puissant coup à l'estomac qui eut pour effet de renvoyer Asuma dans ses lignes.

_Comment se fait-il qu'il est autant de force… Il ne devrait pas être aussi fort… _pensa Asuma en se relevant et en essuyant un filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres. _Il faut le déstabiliser pour qu'il perde sa concentration et que ceux qu'il a fait apparaître disparaissent ou alors il faut leur asséner un coup mortel… merde. _Kurenaï on s'occupe de lui.

- Compris.

Les deux juunins se lancèrent alors à l'assaut en direction du Diable Rouge. Alors qu'ils fonçaient à toute vitesse en direction du membre de l'organisation criminelle Naruto s'interposa dans leur trajectoire. Alors qu'il fonçait à leur rencontre Asuma et Kurenaï s'écartèrent au dernier moment et continuèrent leur course vers le Diable Rouge qui parut surpris l'espace d'un instant puis finalement un sourire mauvais s'étira sur son visage, et il se plaça en position pour recevoir comme il se devait les adversaires qui s'étaient donnés la peine de le prendre pour adversaire.

Asuma arriva le premier sur le criminel. Il l'attaqua de front en lui donnant un coup de poing au niveau du thorax qui fut contrer très facilement par le Diable Rouge de sa main droite. Asuma de sa main libre visa la tête de son adversaire qui se baissa au dernier moment et répliqua par un direct au menton qui fit chanceler le ninja de la feuille. Kurenaï derrière Asuma avait enchaîner une série de signe et se concentrait faisant ressortir une grande quantité de chakra.

- Tréfonds funestes !

La phrase de Kurenaï fit sourire Asuma ce que le membre remarqua. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que son environnement devenait aussi noir que les ténèbres les plus profondes. Sous la surprise il en oublia son adversaire qui se fit rappeler à son bon souvenir en lui décrochant un puissant coup à la mâchoire qui envoya valdinguer le Diable Rouge plusieurs mettre plus loin. Quand le Diable releva la tête il vit son adversaire disparaître, engloutit par le noir le plus total. Alors qu'il se relevait un kunaï fusa en direction de sa tête et il s'écarta juste ce qu'il faut mais visiblement pas assez vite vu qu'il senti le kunaï lui trancher la joue sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il porta son pouce gauche sur sa joue et y récolta le sang, puis il porta son pouce à la bouche pour le lécher de sa langue alors qu'il fermait les yeux et sortait un kunaï de sa poche arrière et se relevait près à la parade.

Naruto s'était vite désintéressé des deux ninjas qui lui avaient filés entre les pattes. Il se tourna de nouveau vers ses anciens amis et resta sans faire un mouvement durant une seconde. Puis il plongea sa main à sa poche à kunaï et en retira un projectile. Il porta son autre main à son étui à shurikens et en retira deux. Il les lança en direction de ceux qui furent autrefois ses amis et ses compagnons d'armes. Alors que les projectiles se dirigeaient vers les membres de la feuille il composa une série de signes assez longue sans prononcez aucun mot.

Quand sa technique prit forme des centaines de shurikens et de kunaïs se dirigeaient à toute vitesse sur le groupe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à affronter. Neji et Lee réagirent au quart de tour et se précipitèrent devant la trajectoire des projectiles que Sakura Tenten et Shikamaru avaient réussi à éviter au tout début de l'attaque. Lee se saisit d'un kunaï dans chaque main et renvoya tous les projectiles qui passaient de près ou de loin de sa position, Neji quand à lui avait utilisait son kaïten pour repousser la masse de projectiles qui fonçait droit sur lui et ses amis.

Quand il finirent de défendre leur amis Kiba et son chien se précipitèrent sur Naruto. Alors qu'ils avançaient chacun de leur côté ils se rapprochèrent et Kiba sauta sur le dos son amis et entre prit une courte série de signe en murmurant quelque chose. Alors que les deux fonçaient sur Naruto et se trouvaient à une bonne trentaine de mètres un énorme nuage de fumée se forma et un énorme chien gigantesque en sortit galopant à toute allure sur sa cible toute désignée. Quand Naruto avait vu çà il avait tendu ses mains l'une devant l'autre, avec ses paumes tournées à l'intérieure puis les ramena au niveau de sa taille en se plaçant de profile face au montre qui lui arrivait dessus à une vitesse vertigineuse. Alors que du chakra commençait à être visible au creux de ses mains, le chien monstrueux commença une vrille gigantesque prenant pour cible directement son ancien ami.

Une lueur bleuté visible par tous avait pris la forme d'une petite balle au creux des mains de Naruto. Juste avant que la rencontre entre les deux attaque est lieu la sphère vira au blanc tant la concentration été forte. Alors que Kiba et Akamaru arrivaient sur Naruto ce dernier attendit le dernier moment pour porter son attaque. Quand les deux attaques se rencontrèrent elles produisirent une grande explosion qui secoua les alentours et provoqua un tsunami miniature qui déstabilisa l'ensemble des ninjas de la feuille. Une immense colonne d'eau prit forme sur le lieu de la rencontre des deux attaques et monta à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur.

Quand l'eau retomba, ils purent voir que Naruto était toujours debout et n'avait pas reculer d'un pouce mais Kiba et Akamaru eux n'étaient pas visibles. Les ninjas entendirent un sifflement au dessus de leur tête qui la leur fit lever. Ils purent voir avec horreur que les corps de Kiba et Akamaru retombaient sans possibilités de rétablissement. Shino réagis le premier et envoya ses insectes récupérer ses deux coéquipier et amis. Kiba et Akamaru furent ramenés à la surface de l'eau en douceur à la surface de l'eau. Sakura arriva en quatrième vitesse auprès de Kiba et Akamaru qui étaient tous deux dans un piteux état surtout Kiba en voyant ses vêtements complètement déchirés et divers endroits de son corps entièrement brûlés. Visiblement il avait cherché à protégé son chien et avait encaissait la plus grande partie des dégâts à sa place.

Naruto s'était remis à bouger et foncer vers eux à une allure folle. Tout en avançant à toute vitesse il composa le signe de sa technique favorite et quatre clones apparurent à côté du premier. Tous couraient à la même vitesse effrénée vers les ninjas de la feuille. Ils tirèrent en même temps un kunaï chacun et les envoyèrent vers les ninjas de la feuilles.

- Shikamaru ! cria Sakura occupé à soigner Kiba qui avait relevé la tête un court instant pour voir se qui se passer et qui paraissait effrayait en voyant arrivait dans sa direction les cinq kunaïs.

Le maître des ombres se mit devant son amie et concentra son chakra. Il lança alors son ombres en direction des projectiles lui arrivant dessus. Il l'étira de telle sorte qu'elle réalise une ligne devant lui. Quand les ombres des kunaïs arrivèrent sur l'ombre de Shikamaru elles s'arrêtèrent avec difficulté. Alors que Shikamaru soufflé de soulagement des kunaïs cachés dans l'ombre des premiers avaient réussi à traverser sa défense et se dirigeait trop vite vers lui pour qu'il puissent réagir. Alors qu'il voyait déjà sa fin arrivait, les projectiles furent coupés en deux à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il tourna la tête vers la direction d'où venait son sauveur et là sa sauveuse en l'occurrence. Hinata avait ses paumes de mains ouvertes dans sa direction avec son byakugan activé.

Sans prévenir elle se précipita sur les Naruto arrivant en direction de ses amis. Voyant sa cousine se précipitait au combat Neji réagis rapidement et se précipita à son tour, suivit de Lee. Lee fut le plus rapide et arriva en premier sur les Naruto. Il sauta en l'air et réalisa un coup de pied retourner très puissant qui faucha trois Naruto en même temps qui disparurent dans un nuages de fumée chacun.

- _Merde… que des clones…_

Les deux cousins se séparèrent et prirent chacun de leur coté un Naruto. Neji et Naruto avait directement engagés les hostilités. Naruto n'arrêtait pas d'enchaîner les attaques directes à une grande vitesse et Neji avait du mal à toue les parées.

- _C'est comme il y a trois ans sauf que cette fois ci il est beaucoup plus fort… Même si j'ai progressé j'ai l'impression qu'il est beaucoup plus rapide que moi…_ pensa Neji en évitant la pluie de coup qui lui était porté. Il jeta un regard à sa cousine et la vit encaisser quelques coup. _Elle n'arrivez pas à se battre à son maximum face à lui… même si c'est un mort…_

Neji et Naruto s'écartèrent chacun dans une direction et tirèrent chacun un projectile. Un bruit de ferraille se fit entendre. Quand ils ré-atterrirent tous deux à la surface de l'eau Naruto commença une série de signe en murmurant une longue litanie alors que Neji fonça sur lui deux doigts de sa main droite tendus en arrière avec toute la vitesse dont il était capable. Alors que Naruto venait d'arrêter sa série de signe et venait de relever la tête, il vit trop tard Neji sur lui et il sentit deux doigts remplis de chakra s'enfonçaient dans sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. Neji pour le détruire définitivement envoya sa paume au même niveau et lui explosa le cœur provoquant un nuage de fumée.

- _Merde !!! c'était un des clones !!!!!! Hinata !!!!!!!!!_

De son côté Hinata évitait tant bien que mal les attaques du mort vivant. Au bout d'un moment elle fut prit de vitesse et se prit un enchaînement de coup qui la fit tombée à genoux. Naruto lui donna alors un coup de pied dans l'estomac assez puissant qui l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin.

Un filet pourpre coulait au coin des lèvres de l'héritière des Hyuga. Elle avait la tête baissée et le visage regardant la surface du lac. Elle activa de nouveau son byakugan et attendit que Naruto s'approche suffisamment. Quand Naruto fut assez proche d'elle elle se releva très rapidement et lui porta un coup mortel au niveau du cœur. Sous le coup il cracha du sang. Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas elle porta un deux coup encore plus puissant que le premier. Cette fois ci l'invocation partie en fumée et un cadavre d'un ninja de la roche tomba dans l'eau du lac, accordant un peu de répit au ninjas de la feuille.

Du côté de Sasuke cela ce passait pas de la manière dont il l'avait prévu. Il avait un bras inerte et plusieurs côtes fracturées. Sa respiration été saccadait et il avait du mal a tenir sur ses deux jambes. Itachi repartit à l'attaque et lui porta un coup de genoux au visage. Son coup propulsa son frère plusieurs mètres plus loin. Sasuke se rétablit tant bien que mal et regarda son frère s'approchait de lui d'une démarche lente. Itachi le saisit à la gorge et arma son poing en arrière dans l'intention de lui brisait le crane. Alors que son poing allait s'abattre sur lui, il partit en fumée et un corps d'un ninja de la roche le remplaça. Le cadavre s'enfonça dans les tréfonds du lac laissant son adversaire seul. Sasuke retira sa marque et se dirigea vers ses compagnons pour voir comment ils allaient.

Quand il arriva Sakura finissait de soigner Kiba et quand elle vu dans quel état il était elle se précipita vers lui et commença immédiatement à le soigner.

Une explosion se produisit attirant l'ensemble de l'attention des rookies qui regardèrent dans le direction du globe noir entourant une partie du lac. Le globe se fissura puis disparu et ils virent les corps de leurs senseïs se faire éjecter et atterrirent plusieurs mètres plus loin à la surface du lac. Il virent alors le Diable Rouge avec plusieurs estafilades sur l'ensemble du buste dont un bon nombre avaient pris place sur son visage.

- Shikamaru tu penses pouvoir l'immobiliser ? demanda Lee.

- Si tu arrive à me l'immobiliser l'espace d'une ou deux secondes ça devrait être bon. Répondit Shikamaru.

- Je vois… fit Lee en retirant ses poids.

Lee croisa ses bras devant lui et quelques instant plus tard sa peau devînt rouge. Il leva la tête et se précipita sur le Diable Rouge en laissant une grande traînée de gerbe d'eau sur son sillage. Le Diable Rouge fit ressortir une grande partie de son énergie et envoya son poing droit en direction de Lee qui lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse en ligne droite. Lee disparut au dernier moment et réapparu juste devant lui sous son bras tendus dans le vide. Il lui décocha un puissant uppercut en pleine mâchoire qui le fit décoller de la surface de combat, le projetant plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui dans les airs. Lee disparut une nouvelle fois et rabattit sa jambe en visant sa tête. Le Diable Rouge para avec son bras juste au dernier moment et fut projeter en direction de la surface de l'eau à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Le membre de l'organisation criminelle réussit à se rétablir tant bien que mal et atterrit avec fracas sur la surface du lac. A peine eut-il relever la tête que ses mouvement furent bloqués. Il tourna son regard dans la direction de Shikamaru et le vit entrain d'exécuter sa technique.

Lee redescendit en se laissant tomber de tout son poids et de toute la vitesse qu'il avait accumulé et concentra une grande partie de son chakra dans son poing droit. Alors qu'il allait tuer le Diable Rouge en lui brisant la nuque et en lui arrachant la tête par la même occasion, celui-ci se déplaça sur sa droite et évita l'attaque de Lee qui percuta avec force l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques centièmes de seconde auparavant. L'attaque de Lee provoqua une grande colonne d'eau autour du poing de l'impacte ce qui lui masqua sa cible, qui avait profiter de la surprise pour disparaître de son champs de vue.

Quand L'eau retomba sous forme d'averse aspergeant tout le monde. Shikamaru fut surprit devoir que son adversaire se trouvait à environ une vingtaine de mètres de son ombre. Le Diable Rouge avait la mâchoire dans un piteux état à en juger par la grande quantité de sang qui s'en échapper.

- Vous allez comprendre pourquoi je suis rentré dans l'Akatsuki… Si aujourd'hui je peut faire partie de l'organisation c'est en partie grâce à cette technique ! fit le Diable en composant le signe du kage bushin puis en enchaînant avec le signe du rat. Voici le véritable Kage bushin no jutsu !

Alors qu'il finissait de prononcer sa technique, Shikamaru ressentit une secousse. Il regarda dans la direction de l'ombre du Diable qu'il tenait toujours. Il l'a vit alors à sa plus grande horreur prendre forme. L'ombre quitta le plan des deux dimension pour se retrouver dans celui de la trois dimension. L'ombre prit peu à peu la forme de celle de l'être au quelle elle était constamment rattachée. Puis au bout de plusieurs secondes elle prit définitivement la forme du Diable rouge. Aucune couleur ne venait entacher cet être sortit tout droit des ténèbres les plus profondes. Elle remua la tête quelques peu et se massa la nuque. Tous les ninjas de Konoha étaient trop choqués pour pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. L'Ombre s'accroupit alors et se saisit de celle de Shikamaru, elle tira dessus ce qui eut pour effet de faire, faire un majestueux vol plané à son possesseur en direction de l'Ombre. Celle ci arma son bras libre en arrière et attendit que le manipulateur des ombres soit à portée de coup pour porter le sien en plein dans la mâchoire de l'héritier des Nara. Son coup envoya Shikamaru plusieurs mètres plus loin et le fit ré atterrir durement sur la surface de l'eau. Celui ci releva la tête tant bien que mal pour observer son adversaire.

L'Ombre se saisit d'une partie de celle de Shikamaru et lui fractura le bras comme si de rien n'était. Shikamaru sentit ses os se brisaient et son bras se tordre dans un angle qu'il n'était pas fait pour supporter. Une vive douleur lui prit le bras gauche au niveau de son humérus. Il sentit sa vision se troublait.

- _C'est un monstre… on ne peut pas le battre… Avec ses connaissance et sa puissance… il pourrait… faire… _Il ne put finir sa pensée qu'il sombra dans l'inconscient annulant du même coup sa technique.

Alors que le corps de Shikamaru commençait à s'enfoncer petit à petit dans l'eau du lac, Ino se porta à son secours et récupéra le corps de son ami entrain de sombrer.

- De toute l'organisation c'est moi l'assassin… tout simplement car cette technique ne laisse aucune trace et que je peux la produire et la contrôlée comme… trfrrr… Ahaa… ahaaa

- Un shinobi doit toujours surveiller ses arrières… fit Sasuke d'une voix froide en ayant son bras gauche lui transperçant la poitrine avec au bout encore le chidori qui illuminait la figure en sang du Diable.

- Tu as raison… On se rencontrera sûrement une autre fois… fit le Diable Rouge avant de se désagréger en eau et de retourner au lac.

- Où ?!!!!!!! lança le possesseur du sharingan en scrutant les environs.

- Je suis là ! fit le vrai Diable Rouge en haut d'un pic rocheux accompagné de sa coéquipière. Il se tenait à côté d'elle et possédait encore son manteau et son chapeau des membres de l'Akatsuki. Il plongea sa main droite dans son manteau et en tira deux parchemins. Il lança le premier dans la direction d'Ino et le deuxième dans la direction de Lee. Les deux visés les récupérèrent au vol puis portèrent leur regard dans la direction du Diable Rouge.

Il leur tourna le dos et partit en marchant suivit sous peu par sa coéquipière qui échangea un dernier regard avec son cousin et un regard indéchiffrable avec Neji qui lui rendit un regard remplit de haine qui la fit sourire.


	4. Chap3: Promesse

**Bonjour à tous !! Cà fait un moment que vous attendiez la suite et bien la voici !! Bon je sais que vous attendiez un chapitre plus long que le précédent mais j'ai finalement opté pour que la suite se fasse en 2 chap… donc désolé d'avance pour ceux qui espérait un chapitre très long. Sinon j'ai essayé de vous faire un chap assez triste, en revanche je ne sais pas si je suis bien prit et si j'ai réussi à bien retranscrire les émotions des personnages en générale, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! Sur ce je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOEL et bon chap !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hrogthar**

**P.S : le chap suivant devrais arriver aux alentour de la nouvelle année. ( en espérant que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant )**

**Chapitre 3 : Promesse.**

Lac :

Tous les shinobis de la feuille se réunirent sur la berge. D'un geste de leur senseïs, ils prirent immédiatement la direction de leur village. Asuma portait Shikamaru sur son dos, qui s'était fait plus ou moins soigner par la médic-nin. Ils avançaient beaucoup plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient fait à l'aller pour se dépêcher de faire soigner leurs amis et accessoirement de donner les dernières informations qu'ils avaient réussies à récupérer.

Au bout de 30 H de trajet quasi non-stop, ils arrivèrent en vue des portes de Konoha. Bien qu'ils aient réalisé une courte pose Shino et Hinata durent aider Kiba à finir le voyage, car celui-ci commençait sérieusement à fatiguer au vu dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait bien que Sakura se soit déjà occupé de lui sur place. Shino l'avait à peine aider qu'il avait perdu conscience. Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de Konoha, ils ne laissèrent pas le temps aux gardiens de leur ouvrirent qu'ils escaladaient déjà les portes à la verticale pour se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard derrières ces dernières.

Une fois derrière ils foncèrent directement à l'hôpital pour y déposer les blessés. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'accueil de l'hôpital, ils tombèrent directement sur Tsunade entrain de discuter avec Gaï et Kakashi.

A vous voilà ! Commença la Godaïme. Puis voyant l'état de Shikamaru, Kiba et Sasuke son visage devint automatiquement grave et sérieux. Que s'est-il passé ?

Nous sommes tombés sur les membres de l'Akatsuki… expliqua Asuma. Et nous avons du en combattre un des deux…

Et c'est seul… qu'il vous a mis dans cet état ? Demanda Gaï septique.

Oui ! Répondit Kurenaï d'une voix froide n'appréciant visiblement pas que Gaï mette en doute la parole d'Asuma.

Amenez-les tout de suite en salle de soin ! Ordonna Tsunade d'une voix autoritaire qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

Hokage-sama…

Oui, Neji ?

Pourriez-vous examiner Lee aussi s'il vous plaît. Il a de nouveau ouvert des portes… fit Neji d'une voix glaciale en regardant son ami qui baissa les yeux sous le regard du Hyuga.

Ce sera fait. Répondit l'Hokage en ordonna d'un simple geste à Lee de suivre les autres avec Akamaru sur ses talons.

Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Gaï en se tournant vers le reste des membres encore présent.

Une fois que nous aurons des nouvelles de nos amis ! Répondit Neji d'une voix froide à son senseï.

L'équipe des rookies se retira alors tout ensemble dehors et se mirent dans un coin pour rester entre eux. Kakashi se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée de 'hôpital et les vit se diriger dans une direction bien précise. Il voulut les suivre pour voir ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Kurenaï qui lui fit un signe de négation de la tête.

Laisse les… ils ont besoin d'être seuls. Fit Kurenaï d'une voix triste.

Le groupe s'était rendu devant la pierre commémorative des ninjas morts au combat. Ils étaient tous devant sans prononcer un mot. Sakura quand à elle venait de s'accroupir devant la stèle et caressait la pierre froide du bout des doigts.

Vous pensez qu'un jour il aura son nom sur cette pierre ? Demanda Sakura d'une voix serrée par l'émotion.

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? Demanda la voix du douzième rookies en s'approchant du groupe réuni devant la stèle accompagné de Lee.

Il… il est mort. Répondit Ino en se tournant vers Chouji.

Q… qui est… mort ? Demanda Chouji.

Na… naruto. Répondit Sakura juste avant d'éclater en sanglots.

En entendant la nouvelle Chouji s'arrêta immédiatement de manger et versa une unique larme. Tout le monde laissait couler ses larmes. Hinata pleurait abondamment dans les bras de son cousin. Tout comme Sakura. Neji bien qu'étant quelqu'un de froid laissa couler une unique larme en fixant la stèle de ses yeux de neige. Il revoyait encore le visage de celui qui avait réussi à le tirer des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était tombé. Ils restèrent là pendant de longues minutes. Finalement ils furent rejoins par Asuma qui vînt leur annoncer le réveil de leurs amis.

Hôpital de Konoha.

Ils se déplacèrent alors vers l'hôpital où ils retrouvèrent Shikamaru, Kiba et Sasuke dans la même chambre. Akamaru aussi était présent et avait décidé de loger au pied du lit de son maître. Ils étaient tous réveiller bien que Kiba soit entièrement recouvert de bandelettes et qu'il encore un peu mal partout. Shikamaru s'en sortait mieux, puisqu'il portait qu'une simple attelle à son bras casser. Sasuke n'avait que l'épaule et ses quelques côtes de cassées qui étaient bandées et c'était visiblement celui qui s'en tirait le mieux des trois.

Que… que s'est-il passé après que je me suis fait mettre K.O ? Demanda Shikamaru en regardant les membres qui avaient partagé avec lui cette effroyable mission.

On a réussi à détruire le clone avec Sasuke… fit Lee. En partant il nous a donner çà. Fit Lee en sortant un parchemin. Il y en a un deuxième qui doit sûrement être pour toi.

A… alors c'est vrai tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Kiba avec appréhension.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcer comme pour donner une réponse silencieuse. A cause de silence Kiba et Shikamaru se mirent à leur tour à verser quelques larmes. Même Akamaru sembla ressentir le trouble de son maître car il se leva de l'endroit où il se trouvait coucher auparavant et vînt se positionner à côté de son maître et lui lécha la joue en signe de soutien. Kiba entoura alors l'encolure de son chien et lâcha tout son soul dans la fourrure de son ami.

Je… je jure que je tuerais l'enfoiré qui lui à fait çà… fit Kiba rageur avec une voix entrecoupée de sanglots dont cette dernière fut étouffée par la fourrure de son chien.

Moi aussi ! fit Sakura en faisant couler son sang à force de serrer les poings de rage.

Nous le jurons tous ! fit Neji en tendant son poing serrant fortement la lame d'un kunaï et faisant couler son sang par la même occasion.

Tout le monde suivit son geste posa tour à tour sa main sur celle de Neji tendu au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient. Ce geste scella la promesse de vengeance faite en ce lieu.

Vous voulez venir avec nous au bureau de l'Hokage ? demanda Sakura.

Oui. Fit Kiba déterminer en se levant tant bien que mal et en montant sur Akamaru.

Son geste fut suivis par Shikamaru et Sasuke qui se lavèrent à leur tour. Alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la chambre où ils étaient quelques instants auparavant, ils croisèrent les infirmières en charge de leur soins accompagné du médecin qui les suivait et de l'infirmière en chef.

Où comptez-vous aller ? demanda d'une vois froide l'infirmière en chef en les regardant tour à tour.

Au bureau de l'Hokage pour faire notre rapport. Déclara Neji d'une voix froide.

Il en est hors de question ! tonna le médecin d'une voix forte.

Soit vous nous laissez passer… soit je demande à mon chien de vous attaquer. Déclara Kiba d'une voix froide. Pour appuyer les dires de son maître Akamaru commença à montrer les crocs en se mettant à grogner, donnant des sueurs froides aux personnes en face de lui.

Le personnel médical s'effaça pour les laisser passer et notre groupe put se rendre à l'endroit où ils avaient rendez-vous. Ils sortirent donc de l'hôpital tous ensemble et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le bureau de l'Hokage. En chemin ils rencontrèrent Iruka et lui proposèrent de les accompagner jusqu'au bureau de la Godaïme, car après tout il avait été un des rares à ne pas traiter Naruto comme un monstre, et qu'il avait un peu jouait le rôle d'un père pour lui. Arriver à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, ils trouvèrent Gaï, Kurenaï, Asuma et Kakashi qui visiblement les attendaient.

Bureau de l'Hokage.

Iruka sortit du groupe et frappa à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. La voix de Tsunade se fit entendre et ils entrèrent tous les uns après les autres. Tsunade était avec Shizune entrain de faire des papiers et ils lui en rester beaucoup à la vue de la quantité qui traînait encore sur le bureau.

Ah vous voi… là. Termina-t-elle en voyant leur visage fermés. Que se passe-t-il pour que vous ayez un visage aussi sérieux ?

Nous sommes ici pour vous faire notre rapport de mission fit Shikamaru d'une voix dure.

Le fait que ceux qui devaient se trouver à l'hôpital n'était pas à l'endroit prévu ne fut même pas remarquer par Tsunade.

Très bien alors va y.

Nous avons put récupérer trois informations. Premièrement l'Akatsuki comporte bien deux nouveaux membres, dont l'un est le Diable Rouge. Deuxièmement se sont tous les deux des anciens de Konoha. Et troisièmement le Diable Rouge maîtrise des techniques interdites du village.

De qu'elle technique interdite à t-il fait usage contre vous ?

Il a utilisé l'EDO TENSEÏ pour invoquer des combattants…

Et qui a-t-il invoqué ?

Il a invoqué les âmes de Itachi Uchiwa…

C'est… c'est vrai demanda Tsunade surprise que ce génie soit mort.

Oui… quand à la deuxième personne… il… il a… invoqué… commença Shikamaru en ayant les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Qui a-t-il invoqué ?

Na… Naruto… U… Uzu… maki… finit Shikamaru en pleurant entraînant avec lui l'ensemble de ses amis.

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit des personnes de la pièce qui n'étaient pas encore au courant. Tsunade avait les yeux écarquillé de stupeur tout comme Kakashi qui en lâcha son livre fétiche.

A la fin le Diable Rouge nous à remis ces rouleaux… reprit Shikamaru en se reprenant quelques peu. Il sortit le rouleau que Lee lui avait donné à l'hôpital et le déposa sur le bureau de la Godaïme. Lee suivit son mouvement et déposa le sien. Une fois ce ci fait ils se réunirent tous ensemble et sortirent du bureau sans prononcer un seul mot, laissant leur senseïs et l'Hokage digéré la nouvelle qu'ils venaient de leur annoncer.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte et prirent la direction de la sortie. Dans les couloirs ils croisèrent plusieurs chuunins et juunins mais ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Une fois dehors ils déambulèrent dans les rues de Konoha pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant Ichiraku qui n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis près de trois ans. Ils s'y dirigèrent naturellement et s'y installèrent.

12 bols de ramens au porc s'il vous plaît. Demanda Sakura encore en larme.

12 mais… vous n'êtes que 11… fit le vieil homme en les comptant. Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Ah… mais… attendez… je sais… Naruto est revenu ? demanda le patron de l'échoppe avec un sourire.

Non… il est mort. Répondit Sasuke d'une voix sombre.

Le sourire sur le visage du chef de l'échoppe s'effaça et il se mura dans le silence, puis se tourna vers ses fourneaux et commença à préparé leur commande. Comme convenu il leur servit 12 bols qu'ils mangèrent dans le silence. Quand ils eurent finit et qu'ils voulurent payer le chef refusa tout net, leur disant qu'il leur offrait le repas.

En partant Sakura se saisit du dernier bol et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la stèle des ninjas. Une fois arrivé sur place, ils prièrent ensemble une minute puis Sakura jeta le contenu du bol sur la stèle. Une fois ceci fait, ils partirent les uns après le autres et rentrèrent chez eux.

Kiba et Akamaru rentrèrent dans les derniers. Ils rentrèrent au pas contrairement à l'heure habitude. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent leurs "rivaux". Sakura avait fait remarquer que désormais tout le monde avait un rival comme Sasuke et Naruto ou elle et Ino. Et malheureusement pour lui, enfin pour eux, ils étaient tombés sur des gros crétins. C'était la seule équipe qui était composée d'un garçon et de deux filles. Et manque de pot pour eux, dans cette équipe il y avait une fille qui se battait avec un animal, un aigle en l'occurrence. De suite ils s'étaient prix en grippe et se disputaient pour savoir entre un chien et un oiseau, quel était le meilleur animal pour un ninja. Et comble du malheur lui et son chien s'était fait détester par toute l'équipe surtout par le seul garçon de l'équipe qui n'en loupé pas une pour le foutre en rogne.

Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? fit la fille à l'oiseau en voyant son souffre douleur se pointer.

Mais c'est boule de poils ! fit le garçon du groupe en voyant se pointer le raté de l'équipe 8 comme il se plaisait à lui dire.

Ohooo… Kibinu à l'air tout chagriné… T'as perdu ton petit ami ? fit la deuxième fille d'un faut air condescendant en le voyant approché la tête tournée vers ses pieds en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots.

Kiba ne releva pas les pics qui lui étaient jetés et continua sa route la tête baissée sans se préoccuper d'eux. Alors qu'il commençait à se trouver à quelques mètres d'eux le garçon du groupe parla une fois de trop.

Oh laisse moi deviné… ton petit blond t'a trompé. Dit le garçon qui vit Kiba s'arrêter sous la dernière phrase qu'il avait dite.

_Bizarre… habituellement il réagit au quart de tour… mais là…_ pensa la fille à l'oiseau en observant attentivement Kiba. Puis elle remarqua qu'ils avaient tous les deux dut faire un récent séjour à l'hôpital au vu des bandages visible sur chacun d'eux. _Ils ont du se prendre une branlée… Je savais bien que le meilleur animal quoi que dise Kiba reste mon oiseau._

Ah il semblerait que j'ai touché un point sensi… bl…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kiba s'était retourné et s'était jeté sur lui. Il lui avait agrippé la gorge et le maintenait dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol. Kiba le regarda avec un regard flamboyant de haine, bien que son visage exprimait autre chose comme le dégoût et la tristesse comme put le remarquer toute l'équipe.

Ecoute moi bien connard… fit Kiba d'une voix sourde. Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas d'humeur… Rajoute une seul phrase et les deux connasses qui te servent de coéquipières iront fleurir ta tombe. Dit Kiba en serrant la gorge du garçon. Après sa petite tirade il relâcha l'adolescent et repartit en sens inverse dans la direction de sa maison suivit de près par son chien.

Tu vas bien demanda la deuxième fille en se rapprochant de son ami qui se massait la gorge.

Ouais ça peut aller… Toute façon il n'aurait rien put faire face à moi ! Je suis bien trop fort pour lui. C'est déjà honteux qu'un type comme lui ait le grade de chuunin. Heureusement je pense bientôt avoir le grade de juunin… fit le garçon en ayant un sourire supérieur collé aux lèvres. Tu verras Hikari bientôt je serais juunin… avec mon père dans le conseil cela ne devrais pas être trop dur à obtenir le grade

C'est vrai que t'es fort Shen. Fit Hikari en se pendant à son bras comme une groupie.

Suzuka… oh Suzuka… TORIZUKA !!!

Ah çà va ! Pas besoin de m'hurler dans les oreilles je ne suis pas sourde ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je vous invite au restaurant toi et Hikari… commença Shen.

Allez-y tous les deux moi j'ai autre chose à faire. Fit Suzuka en partant dans la même direction que celle empruntait par Kiba et Akamaru quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ah… dommage… fit Shen visiblement déçu que sa coéquipière ne se joigne pas à lui pour partager un repas. Alors à tout à l'heur !

De son côté Suzuka ne l'écoutait déjà plus depuis un bon moment et se dirigeait vers la maison du clan Inuzuka. Quand elle arriva à destination elle vit Kiba entrez chez lui. Elle alla dans un arbre non loin de là et choisit un endroit qui donné une vue dégagé sur la chambre de son rival pour voir ce que celui-ci allez y faire. Bientôt elle le vit entrer dans cette dernière suivit de près par son chien.

Chambre de Kiba 

Il referma la porte de sa chambre puis se dirigea vers sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il se tourna alors vers son armoire et en sortit une tenue entièrement noire, ainsi qu'un grand bandana noir. Il retira ses vêtements et Suzuka put voir le grand nombre de blessures qu'il portait réellement. Tout son buste était entièrement recouvert de bandelette dont une grande partie étaient rouge.

_Il a vraiment du prendre une bonne branlée pour être autant blessé… J'aimerai bien lui retiré ses bandages… oulalalala… à quoi je suis entrain de penser moi… tu divague ma grande. _Pensa Suzuka en se secouant la tête pour faire partir ses idées tordues.

Il enfila ses vêtements noirs, puis passa le bandana noir à l'encolure de son chien qui lui aussi était atteint psychologiquement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau où il se saisit d'un cadre qu'il observa longuement.

Sur le cadre on pouvait le voir avec encore Akamaru dans son blouson à côté d'un garçon blond aux vêtements oranges et bleus d'un goût des plus particuliers. Chacun avait un bras autour de l'épaule de l'autre et souriait comme des idiots à l'objectif en faisant chacun le signe de la victoire de leur autre main. Suzuka put alors voir des larmes tombaient sur le verre qui protégeait la photo. Il reposa le cadre et défit son bandeau frontal qu'il plaça sur le coin du cadre où se trouvait son ami cachant ainsi son visage à suzuka. Il regarda une dernière fois la photo, alla fermée la fenêtre puis sortit de sa cambre à la suite de son chien. Suzuka descendit de son arbre et sortit de la propriété des Inuzuka sans se faire repéré.

_Pour qu'il est pleuré comme il l'a fait c'est que son ami doit sûrement être mort…_ pensa Suzuka en s'éloignant de la propriété. Elle vit alors Kiba et Akamaru se dirigeait vers la montagne des Hokages. Elle les suivit discrètement jusqu'en haut de la montagne où elle le vit s'asseoir sur la tête du quatrième et regardait le coucher de soleil. Voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas avant longtemps elle décida de le laisser là où il se trouvait sans le dérangeait et partit.

Quelques heures plus tôt dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Les désormais onze rookies venait de sortirent lorsque Tsunade éclata en sanglots, tout comme Iruka. Des larmes coulaient sur le masque de Kakashi.

Asuma est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Iruka en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

Ben… en fait j'ai quand même un doute… répondit Asuma.

Lequel ? demanda Tsunade en essayant d'arrêté ses pleurs.

Le mort a utilisé la technique du quatrième alors…

Non c'était bien lui… Naruto avait réussi à la maîtrisait. Répondit Tsunade en essuyant de nouvelles larmes sur son visage. Elle se leva de son siège et alla se positionner devant la fenêtre. Vous pouvez partir… réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

Les personnes qui étaient dans son bureau partirent de celui ci. Une fois qu'ils furent partis elle se tourna vers les parchemins que lui avaient laissés Shikamaru et Lee. Elle se saisit de celui qui avait été adressé à Lee et l'ouvrit. Dedans était écrit une technique toute particulière qu'elle savait que seul lui pourrait apprendre. Elle referma le rouleau et se saisit de celui de Shikamaru. Quand elle ouvrit celui du manipulateur des ombres un objet en tomba. Elle lut alors une technique qui s'accordait uniquement avec les capacités de Shikamaru. Elle referma alors le parchemin et porta son attention sur l'objet qui était tombé du rouleau. C'était un collier. Son collier. Celui que son grand-père le Shodaïme lui avait offert quand elle était petite et celui qu'elle lui avait offert trois ans auparavant quand il avait gagné son pari contre elle. Elle serra alors son collier sur son cœur en pleurant de plus belle. Elle sentit alors deux bras l'enveloppé. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui ils appartenaient.

Il… il est mort…

Je sais… j'ai écouté. Fit Jiraya d'une voix sombre.

Pourquoi… pourquoi… faut-il que tous les gens que j'aime et à qui je donne ce collier meurent prématurément ? demanda-t-elle en larme.

…

hu… hu…

Les deux sanins de la feuilles restèrent là à pleurer le blond qui avait su égayait leurs vies à tous les deux. Tsunade s'endormit finalement dans les bras de Jiraya. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena chez lui. Il l'a déposa sur son lit. Il la regarda quelques secondes puis sortit de la chambre. Jiraya s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre, et quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage. L'ermite resta là quelques instants puis se dirigea vers son salon où il s'installa sur son canapé. Il attrapa la photo se trouvant sur sa table basse, et la regarda nostalgique. Dessus on pouvait le voir jeune avec ses trois élèves. Le quatrième jeune avec ses camarades souriant tous les trois à l'objectif. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent et vinrent s'écrasées et éclatées sur le verre recouvrant la photo. Il reposa le cadre sur la table, puis se leva et se dirigea vers un pant de mur. Il composa plusieurs signe puis appliqua sa main dessus révélant un symbole qui brilla quelques peu puis s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une porte. Le sannin la poussa ce qui révéla un escalier.

_Il est grand temps de se remettre au boulot…_ pensa Jiraya en commençant à descendre les escaliers. _Je te vengerais Naruto… je le jure !_

Sakura rentra avec Ino et Sasuke. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord chez Ino. Puis Sakura et Sasuke se séparèrent devant la maison de Sakura. Elle serra Sasuke dans ses bras puis entra chez elle. Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre la tête baissée, ne regardant rien se trouvant autour d'elle.

Sakura, tu es rentrée ? demanda sa mère en passant sa tête sous le rideau séparant la cuisine du salon. Sakura ?! Sakura ?!

Ne-chan ! fit son petit frère heureux de la voir en la croisant dans les escaliers.

Sakura l'ignora et rentra directement dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte. Elle s'y adossa et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Elle encercla ses genoux de ses bras et y plongea sa tête et se remis à pleurer. Après avoir pleuré pendant un moment elle se releva et s'installa sur son lit, elle attrapa son oreiller et plongea son visage dedans pour étouffer ses pleurs. Sakura tourna la tête et regarda la photo posée sur sa table de chevet. Celle-ci la représentait elle et les autres membres de l'équipe 7. Elle datait de l'époque où Naruto et Sasuke étaient encore gennins et encore en vie pour l'un. Sur la photo Kakashi elle souriaient à l'objectif. Sasuke regardait l'objectif mais faisait la tête. Naruto quand à lui ne regardait pas l'objectif mais son rival. Enfin Kakashi avait chacune de ses mains sur les têtes des garçons. Revoir une nouvelle fois le visage de Naruto lui fit mal au cœur, et une nouvelle vague de larmes coula sur son visage. Elle n'entendit, ni ne vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer sur sa mère, trop absorbée par ses souvenirs.

Sakura ? appela sa mère.

Hu….. hu…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? demanda doucement sa mère.

Ri… rien… tenta Sakura en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

Il y a bien quelque chose qui s'est passé pour te mettre dans cet état ?

Il… il est… il est…

… vas y ma chérie. Pleure çà te fera du bien. Lui dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il est mort… dit à voix basse Sakura en pleurant.

Qui est mort ma chérie ?

Naruto… Il s'est fait tué… par… par un… un membre de… de l'A… Akatsuki. Continua la kunoïchi toujours en pleurs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle finit par s'endormire de fatigue et d'épuisement dans les bras de sa mère. Sa mère la déposa doucement sur son lit puis sortit de sa chambre en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Ka-san, ka-san ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle à Nee-chan? Demanda le frère de celle ci à sa mère.

Elle à perdu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait… _Soit dit en passant ça nous arrange plus à s'inquiéter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à fréquenter ce démon._

Elle est triste ?

Oui. _Ce que je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à comprendre… comment peut prendre en compassion un monstre pareil ?!_

A la sortie du bureau de la Godaïme Kakashi s'était éloigné du groupe qu'il formait avec les autres avant que ceux ci n'aient put faire un seul geste. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de se rendre avant tous les rendez-vous avec son équipe, les faisant poireautés pendant plusieurs minutes voir des heures. Une fois devant la stèle il la regarda intensément pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger se remémorant les moments qu'il avait passé avec Naruto. Plusieurs minutes après, il rouvrit les yeux et fixa de nouveau la stèle. Il porta ses mains à son bandeau qu'il défit et retira et se fixa au niveau du coup. Il porta à lors ses mains à sa cagoule et la retira. Il la déposa sur la stèle puis disparut.

Pendant une semaine après avoir appris la nouvelle, les onze avaient refusé toutes les missions qu'on leur avait assigné. Finalement ils s'étaient réunis et avaient décidé de demander à l'Hokage si une cérémonie serait organisée pour leur ami et si son nom serait gravé sur la stèle commémorative des ninjas morts au combat. Quand l'heur fut arrivée, ils entrèrent tous en même temps dans la salle où le conseil du village se réunissait. Ils étaient tous habillés en noir pour marquer leur deuil.

Bonjour. Fit Tsunade en les voyant arriver.

Seul un signe de la tête de l'ensemble des rookies lui répondit. Aucune parole de leur part ne fut prononcée. Ils s'alignèrent devant la Godaïme et le conseil dont certains les regarder d'un mauvais œil.

Pourquoi êtes vous ici aujourd'hui ? demanda une vieille femme à l'allure sévère.

Nous aimerions savoir si une cérémonie commémorative aura lieu en la mémoire de notre ami. Déclara Sakura.

Pour qui demandez-vous cet événement ? demanda la vieille femme.

Pour Naruto Uzumaki ! continua Sakura.

Uzumaki naruto est… mort ? demanda un membre du conseil avec un léger sourire comme beaucoup de membres comme le remarquèrent Sasuke, Shino, Neji et Shikamaru.

Oui. Répondit l'héritier des Ushiwa d'une voix froide en regardant dans les yeux un des membres du conseil qui souriait et qui se recroquevilla en voyant le regard du chuunin posait sur lui.

Le gamin est mort ! s'exclama un des membres du conseil quasiment joyeux d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelles. Il…

LA FERME ! hurla Tsunade en se levant et en fusillant le membre du conseil du regard.

Son coup de gueule avait coupé le sifflet au membre du conseil qui n'osait plus bougeait une seule oreille.

Ecoutez Haruno et vous tous. Ce sera NON ! Non car ce que vous demander est une cérémonie pour un déserteur, ce qui est hors de question.

Mais pourquoi ? demanda Kiba surpris.

Parce que celui pour qui vous demandez çà était un monstre un sale monstre que l'on aurait du éliminer quand il était gamin et non pas le laisser grandir. Un monstre comme lui n'a pas besoin d'amis et de toute façon son existence mettait en jeu la vie de la population. Et… cracha un des membres du conseil en réponse à Kiba.

Alors qu'il était entrain de répondre, Kiba n'y tenant plus se jeta sur le membre du conseil pour le tuer. Il n'avait pas fait un mètre que Lee lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait plaqué au sol et que Shikamaru avait exécutait sa technique pour les maintenir tous les deux en place pour évitait les conneries.

Vous avez réagis intelligemment. Donc comme je vous le disais il n'y aura aucune cérémonie pour ce monst…

Le conseiller n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa tête fut arrachée et vola dans la pièce répandant son liquide vital qui aspergea tous le monde. Son corps s'affaissa sur lui-même et tomba sur la table à côté des autres conseillers qui n'osaient plus bougeaient et qui étaient sur place. Une fois sur le bureau le sang commença à s'écouler et à se répandre autour du corps du conseiller inondant la table sur laquelle ils se réunissaient tous.

Le prochain que j'entends parler de mon ancien élève comme celui-ci à l'instant, il subira le même sort !! déclara d'une voix glaciale un homme aux cheveux blancs portant une tenue ressemblant à celle des anbus en tendant la tête tranchée du conseiller devant le reste du conseil. Il y a des réclamations. Demanda l'homme toujours de cette voix polaire. Son geste avait cloué sur place l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce. L'ensemble des chunnins le regardait avec des yeux exorbités et ne prononcer plus aucun mot. Continue Sakura. Elle se resaisit et formula une autre requète.

Est-ce…. Est-ce que son nom pourra être gravé sur la pierre mémorial ?

Non plus… répondit platement la Godaïme. Les déserteurs n'y ont pas droit. Navré les enfants.

Merci de nous avoir reçus. Fit Sakura en s'inclinant comme le reste des chunnins. Shikamaru qui avait relâché sa technique depuis la décapitation du conseiller se dirigea vers la Godaïme qui lui remit son parchemin et lui donna le deuxième pour Lee. Lee et Kiba se relevèrent puis suivirent les autres dehors. L'homme qui avait décapité le conseiller les suivis dehors et commença à s'éloigner. Alors qu'il commençait à partir Kiba l'interpella.

Monsieur ?

Oui ? fit l'homme en se retournant.

Merci ! fit Kiba en s'inclinant.

De rien… de toute façon je pouvais pas le blairer… alors j'en ai profité. Fit l'homme en souriant son visage taché du sang de sa victime.

Vous… vous avez vraiment été le senseï de Naruto ? demanda Lee.

Exacte gamin.

Mais vous n'avez pas peur de passer devant le conseil pour payer pour cet acte. Demanda Neji en observant attentivement l'homme.

Sa question fit rire l'homme en question d'un rire froid et glacial qui ne rassura pas l'ensemble des chunnins.

Sache gamin que les personne comme moi ne peuvent pas être dégradées. Une fois que nous possédons le titre qui nous désigne on ne peut plus nous dégradé.

Et qui êtes vous pour ne recevoir aucune sanction, demanda Sasuke.

Je suis Jiraya. L'un des trois Sanin. Le deuxième c'est cette vielle peau de Tsunade quand au dernier et bien c'est cet enfoiré d'Orochimaru. Finit-il d'une voix froide.

Vous… vous êtes l'une des trois feuille de Konoha ? demanda Sakura abasourdie.

Exacte jeune fille. Ah ! une dernière chose avant que je ne parte. Dite vous bien que grâce à mon titre j'ai bien des avantages… Par exemple je pourrais supprimer l'un de vos clans sans jamais être inquiété car le conseil formerait de fausses preuves pour évitait que l'on me juge. Donc vous voyez je ne risque vraiment rien. Fit le sanin en partant.

Les chunnins le regardèrent partir et se rendirent à la stèle. Arrivé à l'endroit prévu un orage éclata les trempant jusqu'au os. Malgré le temps ils prièrent pendant un long moment.

Un jour ton nom sera inscrit sur cette stèle Naruto. Déclara d'une voix solennelle Sakura en carressant la pierre froide. C'est une promesse. Fit-elle à voix basse bien que tous les autres l'aient entendue.

On dirait que même le ciel pleure avec nous. Fit Shikamaru en levant la tête vers les nuage noirs qui laissés échapper des trombes d'eau.


	5. Chap4: Souvenirs

**- Voici enfin le quatrième chapitre que pas mal de personnes attendaient. Désolé pour ce petit contre temps… GOMEN ! Sinon je tiens à vous annoncer que j'ai enfin dépassé la barre des 3000 hits et je suis super content… YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Donc sur ce bon chap et encore merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir mais n'hésiter pas à critiquer ou à me plomber quand le besoin s'en fait sentir !! **

**Note : c'est le chap le plus long pour le moment !!**

**Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs**

La mort. Des dizaines de ninjas d'un village venait de la voir en face. Un véritable champs de bataille s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Des dizaines de corps se trouvaient éparpillés çà et là autour d'une personne accompagnée d'un loup blanc gigantesque. Le loup tenait encore dans sa gueule le corps disloqué d'un ninja dont le sang s'écoulait sur les babines et dans la gorge de celui-ci pour sont plus grand plaisir. Le loup avait fait un tel carnage que son pelage avait prix en grande partie la couleur du sang. Le loup possédait quatre queues qui battaient et fouettaient l'air dans tous les sens créant des courants d'airs puissants aux alentours de la zone où venait de se déroulait une véritable boucherie.

La personne qui se tenait au milieu du carnage s'affaissa sur elle-même et tombas de tout son long face contre terre. Le bijuu s'approcha de cette dernière et la renifla après s'être débarrassé du corps du ninja. Quand le bijuu eu finit de renifler le corps, il décrivit plusieurs tour du corps avant de venir se coucher à ses côtés de telle manière à le protéger.

Un des ninjas qui avaient assisté au carnage quelques minutes plutôt s'approcha doucement du démon et du corps du shinobi qui les avaient sauvés. Quand le ninja fut à quelques mètres du corps du shinobi protégé par le bijuu, celui-ci sorti ses griffes gigantesques qui vinrent se plaçaient devant le corps qu'il protégeait du ninja et montra les crocs.

- Je… je suis un ninja médical. Fit la jeune fille en essayant de se faire comprendre. _J'espère qu'il me comprend parce que sinon je suis morte…_

Le bijuu rentra ses griffes mais n'avait pas bougeait sa patte. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers le corps du shinobi, qui avait réussi à ramper vers le bijuu et s'était adossé à ce dernier. Quand elle le vit, elle prit quelques centième de seconds pour le détailler. Il portait une cape à capuche épaisse et noire. Malgré le fait que sa cape le recouvrait quasi-entièrement, la jeune fille pouvait voir du sang s'écoulait en grande partie et rapidement et venait maculait la fourrure du canidé. Elle plaça alors deux doigts au niveau de sa carotide et sentit un pouls mais très faible.

- Le pouls est faible et il a beaucoup de mal à respirer…. Murmura-t-elle. _Il faut l'emmener d'urgence si on veut le soigner et le sauver. _Elle se releva puis se dirigea vers le groupe de ninjas dont elle faisait partie.

Le bijuu la regarda s'éloignée, puis tourna sa tête vers le corps posait contre son flanc.

- Change… toi… prononça faiblement le shinobi blessé.

Le bijuu l'écouta et se transforma en loup blanc d'une taille imposante à peu près normale. Il aida le shinobi sur lequel il veillait à monter sur son dos. A peine fut-elle sur lui qu'elle perdit connaissance. Le loup remarquant ce fait se dirigea vers la fille qui était venus examinait son paquet. Quand il fut proche de la kunoïshi plusieurs personnes du groupe dont elle faisait partie reculèrent de quelques pas à l'approche du démon. La jeune fille elle ne bougea pas comme d'autre personnes qui attendait de voir la suite pour réagir en conséquence.

Devant la demande muette du loup, la jeune fille prit la parole.

- Nous allons vous soigner suivez-nous !

Le groupe de ninjas qui était encore en vie grâce à ce couple pour le moins bizarre, reprit sa marche vers leur destination. Une douzaine d'heures plus tard, ils arrivait à un village au cœur d'une montagne. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par ce qui semblait être la chef du village. Quand celle ci repéra le loup et son paquet. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers eux. Avant qu'elle est atteint le loup, la jeune fille qui avait examiné le blessé le rejoignit.

- Grand-mère, il faut les soigner… C'est grâce à eux que nous sommes toujours en vie !

- Très bien… Suis moi avec cet animal.

Le loup et son paquet suivirent la vieille et sa petite fille au travers du village jusqu'à entrer dans un grand bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur la vieille les emmena dans une vaste salle où une table était posée et où de nombreux symbole et sceaux étaient disposés sur tout les murs de la pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur la vieille femme se dirigea vers le blessé. Elle le prit, aidé par sa petite fille et le déposèrent sur la table d'opération. Plusieurs autres ninjas entrèrent par la suite et la jeune fille se dirigea vers le loup pour le faire sortir. Il la suivit docilement jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle où elle resta avec lui.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle celle-ci se referma. Le loup se positionna assis face à la porte, la fixa quelques instants puis se retourna vers la fille qui était restée avec lui. Sentant un regard insistant sur elle cette dernière tourna son visage vers le loup et put voir celui-ci l'observer.

- Quoi ? demanda-telle brusquement exaspérer que le loup la fixe.

- **Il va s'es sortir ? **demanda le loup d'une voix triste.

- J'en sais… Tu… Tu… parles ?!!!! s'exclama-t-elle en manquant de s'évanouir sous lme coup de la surprise.

- **Et alors ?**

- R… rien… c'est juste surprenant. Fit-elle estomaquée. _Un animal qui parle j'aurais tout vu moi…_

- **Je vois pas ce que çà à de surprenant pour un bijuu.** Dit le loup d'une voix posée en tournant sa tête vers la porte de la salle où se trouvait actuellement le blessé. **Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les aider ?**

- Disons que je n'ai pas les même capacités que les personnes qui sont dans cette salle… Je suis aussi un ninja médical… mais je n'ai pas leur savoir pour soigner quelqu'un d'aussi blessé.

- **Je vois…**

- Personnellement, je suis plus un ninja de combat qu'un ninjas médical… bien que je connaisse quelques technique de soin… Hey ?! Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle. Fit-elle indignée.

Le loup ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'était remis à fixer la porte. 1 à 2H plus tard celle ci s'ouvrit sur la grand-mère.

- Alors ? demanda sa petite fille.

- On a juste put lui donner un sursis… On n'a put soigner la plus grande partie de ses blessures… mais bien que l'on est put retirer une grande dose du poison dans son corps, il en reste encore… et si on ne trouve pas quelqu'un pour fabriquer un antidote…

- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

- Je dirais 2 à 3 semaines tout au plus… Mais c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort…

- **Où est-il ?** demanda le compagnon du ninja.

- Nous l'avons mit dans une salle spéciale pour le maintenir en vie…

- **Est-ce que je peux le voir ?**

- … Suivez-moi !

La vieille femme repassa les portes de la salle d'intervention suivis du loup et de sa petite fille. Elle se dirigea au fond de celle-ci et ouvrit une porte. Cette dernière donnée sur un couloir sombres éclairé seulement par quelques torches qui rendait celui ci plutôt glauque. Elle s'y engagea suivis par les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient. Une fois au bout de celui ci une porte scellée leur fit face. La vieille composa un signe puis appliqua sa main sur cette dernière. Un symbole apparu puis 'effaça. Elle poussa la porte révélant une salle gigantesque en contrebas de l'escalier où ils se trouvaient. A l'intérieur se trouvait beaucoup de machines et de consoles contrôlant sur des écrans l'état du patient. La grand-mère appuya sur un interrupteur et les lumières de la salle s'éclairèrent. Ils purent alors voir le garçon dans un cylindre en verre que l'on avait mis sous respiration artificielle. Le tube se remplit alors de liquide révélant par fluorescence des dizaines de symboles sur les bandes qu'il portait. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le liquide et son corps étaient en suspension dans ce dernier.

Le loup s'approcha du tube et colla son museau contre la paroi en verre. Il resta dans cette position durant quelques minutes puis s'écarta du tube et s'allongea devant comme pour monter la garde. Les deux autres personnes avaient respecté ce moment et n'avaient pas prononcé un mot.

- Mitsune… fit la vieille femme.

- Oui, ba-chan ?

- J'aimerais que tu te rendes à Konoha et que tu demandes de l'aide à la Godaïme. Elle pourra sûrement nous aider…

- Pourquoi Konoha ?

- Parce qu'il en est originaire. Dit la vieille en sortant le bandeau du ninja et en le tendant à sa petite fille.

A l'entente du non du village de la feuille le loup avait relevé la tête et s'était retourné vers la vieille.

- **Je t'accompagne !** fit le bijuu.

- Euh… d'accord. Fit Mitsune surprise de sa réaction.

Le bijuu se leva et suivit Mitsune à l'extérieur de la salle de soin. Quand il passa à côté de la vieille il lui glissa à l'oreille quelques mots que Mitsune n'entendit pas. Par contre elle vit clairement que sa grand-mère était devenu livide. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur de la salle la vieille se tourna vers le corps dans son tube.

- Qui es-tu gamin pour être protéger par un bijuu ?

- Pourquoi as-tu désiré me suivre ?

- **J'ai toujours voulu savoir à quoi ressemble le village de papa.**

- Pa… Papa ?!!

- **Oui je le considère comme mon père bien que je sache que c'est un humain et moi un démon.**

- Euh… se sont pas mes affaires mais pourquoi le considères-tu comme ton père.

- **Tu as raison ce ne sont pas tes affaires.** Répondit le bijuu d'une voix calme.

Après quelques minutes où il marchèrent en silence en direction de Konoha Mitsune posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qu'as-tu dit à ma grand-mère ?

- **Que si quand je revenais, il était mort, je réduirais votre village en miette en faisant un bon carnage.** Répondit le bijuu en lui adressant un regard tout sauf amical dans lequel dansait une lueur folle. Puis il se calma et enchaîna. **Je pourrais avoir son bandeau ?**

- Bien… bien-sûr.

Mitsune se pencha en avant même si ce n'était quasiment pas la peine en considérant la taille du loup. Elle passa le bandeau autour de l'encolure du bijuu puis noua celui ci.

- Voilà c'est fait !

- **Merci. P… Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ?**

- … A vrai dire je ne sais pas exactement. Au fait tu as un nom ?

- **Oui… c'est Sora !**

- Très bien Sora. Moi c'est Mitsune. Mitsune Maheara.

A Konoha une semaine plus tard 

Un bruit strident retentit dans la chambre d'une jeune fille de bientôt 17 ans. La jeune fille encore sous ses couettes chercha le réveil à tâtons. Une fois trouvé elle arrêta l'alarme et rentra son bras sous ses couvertures. 5 minutes plus tard, le même bruit retentit une nouvelle fois, et cette fois ci c'est un poing qui s'abattit sur le réveil le réduisant en miettes.

- Et merde… faudra que j'en rachète encore un neuf… ronchonna la jeune fille.

Elle se leva bon gré mal gré, et s'habilla rapidement. Alors qu'elle était entrain de se brosser les cheveux, son regard se posa sur la photo sur sa table de chevet. Dessus on la voyait entourer de ses deux membres de l'ancienne équipe 7 avec derrière eux leur senseï. Puis ses yeux regardèrent attentivement le petit blond sur la photo lui rappelant, de bons comme de mauvais souvenir la rendant nostalgique.

- Ca va bientôt faire 2 ans que tu es mort Naruto… Il s'en ait passé des choses depuis que tu nous as quitté… murmura Sakura caressant du bout des doigts la photo. Phhhhhh… _C'est pas le moment d'être nostalgique…_ se dit-elle. Je vais être à la bourre si ça continue. Dit-elle tout bas en reposant sur son support la photo. Elle récupéra sa besace arrière, enfila ses bottes puis sortit par la fenêtre.

Sakura avançait tranquillement en direction de son point de rendez-vous, quand elle rencontra l'équipe 10. Tout le monde avait changé aussi bien physiquement qu'au niveau vestimentaire depuis 5 ans que Naruto avait disparu et cela allait bientôt faire 2 ans que personne n'avait changé de look. En revanche tout le monde s'était aperçut du changement dans le comportement de certaine personne comme Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi ou encore Sakura.

- Ohayo Sakura ! Fit sa meilleure amie.

- Ohayo Ino ! Répondit Sakura.

- Salut Sakura. Fit Shikamaru entrain de fumer une cigarette.

- Salut Sakura ! Un gâteau ? Proposa Chôji.

- Non-merci… Shikamaru combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas fumer ?

- Tu as bien sa photo constamment sur toi… répliqua Shikamaru en crachant un nuage de fumée.

- _ 1 point pour lui…_ Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais j'ai rendez-vous… A plus ! fit Sakura en s'éloignant du groupe et en prenant la direction du point de rendez-vous de l'équipe 7.

- Je crois que de nous tous, çà a été-elle la plus affectée… dit Ino en la voyant s'éloignée.

- …

L'équipe 10 la regarda s'éloignée puis repris sa route.

5 minutes plus tard Sakura arriva au pont où elle avait rendez-vous. Elle y retrouva Sasuke qui comme à son habitude était en avance… Depuis que Naruto était mort, il avait fait des efforts pour s'ouvrir un peu aux autres mais c'est seulement à Sakura qu'il montrait cette facette de sa personnalité avec les autres il parlait un peu plus mais malgré cela il était resté quasiment le même. En arrivant Sakura se plaça aux côtés de Sasuke puis ils discutèrent quelque peu tous les deux en attendant que leur troisième équipier arrive, ainsi que leur senseï. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le troisième équipier se pointa sur le pont avec un grand sourire. Il salua Sakura puis quand celui-ci salua Sasuke il ne rencontra qu'un mur froid dénué d'expression qui le snoba en détournant la tête.

Sakura ne se souvenait que trop bien du jour où sa senseï personnelle les avait convoqués, elle et les deux autres membres de l'équipe 7 dans son bureau.

**Flash Back**

Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi attendaient dans le bureau en ligne en face de la Godaïme. Celle-ci les avait convoqués mais aucun d'eux ne savaient pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

- Si je vous est convoquée ici aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle qui ne vous plaira pas forcément… commença la Godaïme en fixant tour à tour les membres de l'équipe 7. Le conseil a décidé que votre équipe devrait désormais être au complet…

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire çà ! s'indigna Sakura en s'avançant vers le bureau de sa senseï et en posant violemment ses mains sur le bureau de l'Hokage qui trembla sous la force déployée par cette dernière. Faire çà, çà reviendrait à l'enterrait définitivement !

- Je sais… mais c'est le conseil qui a prit cette décision…

- MAIS BORDEL C'EST ENCORE VOUS L'HOKAGE QUE JE SACHE, NON ?

- C'EST LA DECISION DU CONSEIL ET JE NE PEUX PAS M'Y OPPOSER ! Donc… reprit Tsunade en reprenant une voix normale vous serez désormais une équipe complète et ceci que cela vous plaise ou non, compris ? Shizune !

Shizune entra accompagnée d'un garçon roux devant être plus jeune qu'eux, mais pas de beaucoup. Il portait une veste de chuunin et semblait vu son age fraîchement promu. Il avança et se plaça à côté de Sakura qui avait repris sa place mais qui bouillait littéralement sur place, puis attendit.

- Bien je vous présente Sena Seïjuro. Il est récemment devenu chuunin et pour le faire progresser, je l'aie mis dans votre équipe… j'espère que cela se passera bien. Sena tu travailleras désormais avec eux.

- Oui Hokage-sama ! Répondit Sena.

- Des questions ? Oui Sena ? Fit Tsunade en le voyant lever la main.

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi on m'a véritablement affecté à cette équipe ? Demanda le chuunin de but en blanc.

- Tu remplace leur dernier membre.

- A cause de quoi ?

- Il est mort, il y a environ 6 à 9 mois.

- Il ne devait pas être très fort pour être mort si jeune… dit Sena d'un air supérieur donnant des pulsions meurtrières à la kunoïshi aux cheveux roses.

- Sortez ! Dit Tsunade d'une voix sans réplique.

La nouvelle équipe 7 sortit du bureau de la Godaïme, à peine la porte du bureau fut-elle fermée que Sakura se tourna vers Sena et lui décrocha un coup magistral au ventre avec la puissance qu'elle possédait, le séchant sur le coup.

- Ecoute-moi bien connard… commença Sakura d'une voix froide pas plus fort qu'un murmure la rendant terrifiante. Que je ne t'entende plus traité notre ancien camarade de faible sinon la prochaine fois je te tue ! Quand il s'est fait tué il était encore gennin et est tombé sur des membres de l'Akastsuki. Quand il était gennin il maîtrisait déjà des techniques de juunin et il était aussi fort que notre senseï et Sasuke ! Alors que je ne t'entends plus le traité de faible… murmura Sakura au creux de son oreille.

Sakura retira son poing et laissa s'effondrer par terre le nouveau membre de l'équipe 7. Quand il regarda dans la direction du reste de l'équipe qu'il venait tout juste d'intégrer Sena ne croisa que deux regards noirs le fixant méchamment.

**Fin Flash Back.**

**-** Ohayo Sakura-chan! Fit Sena en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- Ohayo.

- …

Alors que les trois attendais depuis une demi-heure, Kakashi arriva. Quand il les vit il ferma son livre et s'approcha d'eux.

- Suivez-moi au bureau de la Godaïme, elle doit nous confier une mission importante.

Les trois membres de l'équipe 7 se regardèrent puis emboîtèrent le pas à leur senseï qui était déjà repartit devant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Kakashi frappa et la voix de Tsunade se fit entendre. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau où ils virent une jeune fille accompagnait d'un loup blanc. Ils refermèrent la porte puis s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau de la Godaïme.

- Bien si je vous est fait venir ici c'est parce que je pense que vous êtes ma meilleure équipe pour cette mission d'escorte…

- Qui doit-on escorter ? Demanda Sena.

- Moi ! dit la jeune fille. Mais vous ne devez pas exactement m'escorter…

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Et bien il se trouve que le village dont elle vient aurait récupéré un de nos ninja qui les aurait sauvait d'une attaque. Il serait actuellement en convalescence chez eux. J'aimerai donc que vous l'accompagniez puis que vous rameniez ce ninja au village. Il doit sûrement s'agir d'un ninja renégat. Une fois que vous l'aurez ramené ici nous verrons ce que nous en ferons.

- Ne vous en fait pas mademoiselle avec moi vous ne risquez plus rien désormais. Se vanta Sena avec un air supérieur en décochant à la demoiselle un sourire charmeur.

- J'ai déjà un protecteur, je vous remercie. Fit la jeune fille en caressant la tête du loup.

- Mouais… J'en doute. Frit le chuunin en dévisageant l'animal.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il porte le bandeau de Konoha ? Demanda Sakura en s'accroupissant devant la tête du loup en ayant remarqué que le bandeau du shinobi qu'ils allaient chercher était attaché à l'encoure de l'animal.

- Il appartient au ninja qui nous a sauvez. Répondit la jeune fille.

- Et vous connaissez son nom ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Non, il n'a pas put nous le donner. Répondit la jeune fille.

Quand Sasuke avait parlé le loup avait tourné sa tête dans sa direction. Il l'avait contemplé quelques secondes avant de montrer les crocs et de commençait à grogner. Ce à quoi Sasuke avait répondu par un regard froid et indifférent avant de reporté son attention sur l'Hokage.

- Bien… prenait ce dont vous avez besoin et vous partez aujourd'hui.

- Merci Hokage-sama de bien vouloir accéder à ma requête. Fit la maîtresse du loup en s'inclinant en face de Tsunade.

Elle sortit suivit de son loup puis de l'équipe 7. Une fois dehors Sakura se mit à sa hauteur et fit les présentations.

- Désolé mais tout à l'heur on n'a pas put faire les présentations. Moi c'est Haruno Sakura. Le brun là c'est Uchiwa Sasuke et le roux qui t'a dragué comme un manche…

- Hey… Sakura-chan!

- … C'est Seijuro Sena.

- Moi c'est Mahéara Mitsune. Fit la jeune fille et lui c'est Sora. Finit Mitsune en désignant de la main le loup qui l'accompagnait.

- C'est mignon Sora comme nom. Fit tendrement Sakura en flattant la tête de l'énorme bestiole qui ferma les yeux de contentement.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous aux portes de Konoha. Une fois tout le monde présent ils se mirent en route. Au bout d'une journée de marche ils arrivèrent dans un village où ils réussirent à dégoter un petit hôtel. §Ils louèrent deux chambres, une pour les filles et Sora et une autre pour les garçons de l'équipe 7.

Une fois dans la chambre Sora se dirigea directement vers le pied d'un des lits et s'y coucha sans plus de cérémonie. Les deux filles se déshabillèrent puis Sakura déposa sur la table ne nuit se trouvant entre les deux lits une photo. Mitsune piquée par la curiosité s'approcha et regarda la photo. Dessus elle put voir un garçon jeune visiblement en train de sourire. Il avait les cheveux blonds partant dans tout les sens et sur ses joues elle put distinguer bien qu'elles soient cachées par quelques cheveux trois marques sur chacune de ses joues. Sur la photo elle pouvait le voir souriant à l'objectif et les bras derrière la tête.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Mitsune.

- Un ami.

- C'est ton petit ami ? Demanda malicieusement Mitsune à la kunoïshi aux cheveux roses.

- Non… c'est un ancien membre de mon équipe… Il est mort, il y a environ deux ans… il s'est fait tuer par des membres d'une organisation criminelle…

- Pourquoi gardes-tu sa photo sur toi ? Tu avais des sentiments pour lui ?

- Au début, non. Avant j'étais dingue de Sasuke et lui je trouvais que s'était juste un boulet… Un crétin juste bon à faire des blagues… Mais aujourd'hui je me rend compte qu'il comptait beaucoup plus pour moi que j'avais bien voulu le croire à l'époque… Je me rends aussi compte qu'il a laissait un grand vide dans ma vie… plus que ce que à quoi je m'attendait… Et puis avoir sa photo constamment avec moi c'est comme s'il était un peu avec moi… même si je sais que je le reverrais plus jamais et même si je sais que je devrais pas me raccrocher au passé, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je pense qu'avec le temps il est devenu ma motivation pour retrouver ceux qui l'on tuer… pour leur faire payer ! Déclara Sakura dans un murmure en essuyant rageusement les quelques perles d'eau salées qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Je… je suis désolé de t'avoir demander çà. Fit Mitsune confuse.

- C'est pas grave… c'est juste que parfois quand je me sentais seule j'avais l'impression de sentir sa présence près de moi entrain d'essayer de me réconforter. Parfois j'ai l'impression que lorsque je marche seule dans les rues de mon village ou que je me retourne j'ai l'impression qu'il est devant moi et toujours en vie… murmura Sakura en déposant la photo sur la table de chevet avec tendresse juste avant de se coucher.

Une fois que les lumières furent éteintes, elle resta là sans dormire pendant un moment. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la photo de son ami éclairé par des rayons de la lune filtrant au travers des rideaux. Elle se remémorait toutes ces fois où elle avait cru l'apercevoir, où encore quand elle avait cru qu'il était là à côté d'elle où derrière elle. Elle ne comptait plus aussi les fois où elle avait cru l'apercevoir dans la foule lors de certaines journées à Konoha.

Flash Back 

C'était le début de l'hivers, et bientôt Noël. Elle venait de faire les courses pour sa mère et désormais rentrer chez elle les bras chargés de paquets divers d'où dépassaient plusieurs victuailles.

- _Phh… Pourquoi nous avoir imposé un nouveau membre… Dans un certain sens çà revient à le faire mourir définitivement… _Naruto… souffla Sakura avec tristesse l'air morose.

- Ohayo Sakura-chan ! Fit une voix masculine.

- _Oh non tout mais pas lui… rien que de le voir ça me fout en rogne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut cette fois ci ?_ Sena… Fit Sakura hypocrite d'une voix guillerette.

- Tu viens de faire tes courses ?

- _Mais quel boulet… Pire que Naruto et c'est pas peut dire… Lui au moins m'aurais proposé de m'aider à porter les paquets ! _Oui. Continua-t-elle toujours sur le même ton.

- Allez ! Je te raccompagne ! Fit Sena en prenant la direction de la maison des Haruno.

- _CONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !!!!!!!!!!_ Pensa furieusement Sakura en sentant une veine battre contre sa tempe.

Elle se calma puis avança suivant son nouvel équipier. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de faire quelques mètres pour le rejoindre, elle croisa une personne avec une grande cape de voyage à capuche dont celle-ci était relevée et recouvrait le visage du porteur plongeant ce dernier dans les ténèbres. Alors quelle le croisait une légère brise se leva et s'engouffra dans la capuche du voyageur qui se souleva et retomba en arrière révélant son visage et une longue chevelure blonde. Alors que tout les deux venait de se croisait Sakura se figea tandis que le voyageur portait ses mains à sa capuche et la rabattait de nouveau sur sa tête. Alors que le voyageur continuait sa route Sakura se retourna et l'observa l'espace de quelques secondes puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- Naru… to ?

Le voyageur tourna sa tête dans sa direction et sourit imperceptiblement puis disparu comme un flou s'effaçant.

Alors qu'elle voulut observer attentivement la foule une main lui passa devant les yeux, la faisant sursauter. Elle se tourna vers le propriétaire de la dite main pour lui faire sentir ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude quand elle s'arrêta sur Sena la regardant avec une drôle de tête.

- Ca va ? On croirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

- Tu… t'as pas vu ce type avec le grand manteau ? Demanda la kunoïshi.

- Euh sans vouloir te vexer j'ai vu personne Sakura-chan. T'es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui… Oui. Fit Sakura en jetant un dernier regard là où s'était effacer son fantasme avant de reprendre sa marche.

Fin Flash Back 

- _Ce jour c'était pas la première fois que je le voyais mais c'est la première fois que je ressentais si fortement sa présence puis il y eut le jour de Noël… après la dispute que j'ai eut avec mon père à son sujet… C'est d'ailleurs le lendemain que je quitter la maison pour devenir indépendante et que je quittais la maison familiale. Depuis ce jour là je suis en froid avec mon père mais au moins j'ai pas perdu ma mère et mon frère…_

Flash Back 

- Sakura ?

- Oui papa ?

- C'est ton petit ami ? Demanda son père en désignant un garçon sur le pas de la porte, faisant de ce fait s'approcher sa fille pour voir qui se pointait à cette heure là. Elle remarqua alors Sena sur le pas de la porte qui s'était fait inviter par sa mère quelques heures plus tôt.

- Non. Répondit Sakura en apparaissant en yukata devant Sena. Bonsoir Sena. C'est maman qui l'a invité à passer la soirée de Noël avec nous.

- Je vois… fit son père en se tournant vers Sena qui n'avait pas fait un pas depuis tout à l'heure. Entre, je t'en prie. Fit son père en s'effaçant de la porte.

- Bonsoir Sakura. Fit Sena après être entré. Tu… tu es très belle ce soir… fit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Merci ! Fit Sakura en lui offrant un beau sourire.

Une heure plus tard ils passaient tous à table. Le repas se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à ce que Sena remarque le bracelet que portait Sakura à son poignait gauche.

- Sakura-chan ?

- Oui Sena ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu portes au poignet ? Demanda-t-il. Il s'en voulut immédiatement en remarquant que Sakura avait blêmit à sa question.

- Au… au poignet ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre une voix détachée tout en essayant de cacher le plus discrètement possible son bijou. Mais malheureusement son petit frère s'en mêla et remonta la manche de sa sœur révélant à tous une petite chaîne avec en pendentif une petite spirale. Satoshi lâche-moi ! Ordonna Sakura d'une voix froide.

- C'est beau… Où est-ce que tu as eut çà ? Demanda sa mère en observant le bijou.

- C'est un ami qui me la offerte… il y a plusieurs années pour mon anniversaire.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas invité ? Demanda sa mère.

- Il est mort ! Maintenant lâche çà Satoshi ou je me fâche. Ordonna d'une voix colérique Sakura, ce que fit immédiatement son frère.

- Je me souviens pas qu'un de tes amis soit mort… fit son père en réfléchissant.

- C'est Naruto qui me l'avait offert. Gronda Sakura prise d'une colère sourde.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux considérait cette erreur de la nature comme ton ami. Enfin… bon donne-moi ce bijou que j'aille le jeter aux poubelles. Fit Son père d'un ton évident.

- Jamais ! Fit Sakura d'une voix polaire en se levant. C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de lui.

- Tu vas me le donner immédiatement ! Ordonna son père en se levant à son tour en toisant sa fille. Que ce monstre soit mort est une bonne chose pour le village ! Déjà qu'il soit promu gennin fut une erreur mais elle fut rapidement réparée avec sa mort. Répondit son père d'une voix colérique.

- MEME SI S'ETAIT UN ONSTRE LUI AU MOINS FAISAIT ATTENTION A MOI… IL M'A MEME SAUVAIT A PLUSIEURS REPRISES ! J'TE DETESTE !!!!!!!!!! Fit Sakura en partant de la salle à manger pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Alors qu'elle passait à côté de son père celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

- Sakura tu… commença son père d'une voix sourde.

CLAC !!!

Sakura venait de gifler son père qui se retrouva avec la mâchoire brisée sous la force de sa fille.

- N'oublie jamais que j'ai la force de l'Hokage. Fit Sakura d'une voix lourde de menaces.

Elle sortit de la maison et se retrouva dehors sous la neige. Elle essuya ses larmes et se mit à marcher sans but à travers Konoha sans but précis. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, elle se retrouva sur la montagne des Hokages. Elle prit place sur le visage de sa senseï et resta là à regarder le village sous la neige en pleurant de nouveau.

- C'est joli ici, non ? Fit une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut Naruto à l'âge de ses douze ans dans sa tenue orange. Il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et la regardait en souriant.

- Moi tous mes Noëls je les ai passé ici étant petit, je trouvais le paysage magnifique… continua-t-il en tournant son visage vers le visage qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds.

- Tu… tu… es… hoqueta Sakura de surprise ravalant ses larmes par la même occasion.

- Un fantôme ?

Seul le silence répondit à sa question. Puis après un petit moment pendant lequel aucun d'eux ne prononça une parole. Puis au bout d'un long moment Sakura reprit la parole

- Pour… pourquoi les passais-tu tous ici ?

- Je viens de te le dire j'aimais le paysage… et puis j'étais toujours tout seul à cette période de l'année comme à mon anniversaire. Du coup je préférais venir ici plutôt que de penser que tout le monde le passer en famille.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Et toi pourquoi es-tu là ? Fit Naruto en tournant son visage et son regard océan vers son amie.

- Je… pour… pour rien. Fit la kunoïshi en détournant son regard.

- Si c'était pour rien tu ne serais pas ici entrain de pleurer… répondit doucement Naruto.

- C'est à cause de çà que je suis ici… fit Sakura en montrant le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert… Je me suis disputer avec mon père à cause de ton cadeau. Finit en le regardant. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait un air triste sur son visage d'habitude si rayonnant.

- C'est normal après tout… c'était prévisible.

- Moi je trouve pas çà normal que l'on te traite de monstre…

- Tu sais s'il pense çà c'est pour une bonne raison… fit Naruto en tournant son regard vers le village blanc.

- C'est quoi une bonne raison pour toi ?

- …

- Naruto ? Demanda Sakura en cherchant son regard en penchant sa tête légèrement.

- Que sais-tu de Kyubi ?

- Kyu… Kyubi ? Ce monstre ? Seulement ce que l'on en a appris avec Iruka senseï.

- Il mentait… La vérité c'est que Kyubi n'a jamais été tué par le Quatrième…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu alors ?

- En fait… je suis né le jour de l'attaque… Le Quatrième a combattu le Kyubi mais au lieu de le tuer il l'a enfermé en moi grâce à une technique de sceau. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai compris pourquoi les gens me fuyaient comme la peste, me méprisaient et me haïssaient. C'est le jour où je l'es appris que j'ai enfin compris le regard des gens à mon égard… Les gens ne m'ont jamais vu moi Naruto Uzumaki mais on toujours vu la réincarnation du Démon…

- C'est triste…

- Peut-être mais c'est comme çà et on n'y peut rien… Si jamais tu te brouille avec ta famille va voir la vieille et demanda la lettre que j'ai écrite il y a un moment… Ils ont du la trouvait quand ils ont fouillé l'appart après ma fugue… Dedans je te file mon appart au cas où il me serait arriver un truc. Fit Naruto en se levant et en se rapprochant de Sakura. Et puis dit toi que même si je ne suis pas avec toi physiquement je serais toujours avec toi là ! Finit Naruto en pointant le cœur de Sakura du doigt. Joyeux Noël termina-t-il en s'effaçant comme s'il s'agissait d'un flou.

**Fin Flash Back**

- _Désormais je crèche chez Naruto. Je me demande comment il l'aurait vécu si on avait partagé l'appart à deux… Malgré avoir appris çà je n'en est jamais parlé aux autres… c'est son secret et je le comprend sur le fait qu'il ne nous en ait jamais parlé. Depuis que j'ai appris son secret je pense le comprendre un peu mieux et pense pouvoir comprendre un peu mieux son comportement… Je regrette de pas mettre intéressait à lui au lieu de poursuivre un garçon qui n'aura jamais de sentiments profonds envers moi… Bien qu'on se soit rapprocher depuis a disparition…je suis sûre que si aujourd'hui il nous voyait il me charrierait à tout va et n'arrêterait pas de provoquer Sasuke pour me montrer qu'il était le meilleur… Tu me manques Naruto… _Pensa Sakura en sentant des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elles les essuya d'un revers de la main puis s'enfonça dans son lit pour trouver le sommeil qui vînt la prendre dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût de Sakura qui se fit réveiller par un rayon de soleil venant titillé ses paupières closes. Une fois levée elle se dirigea sous la douche. 10 minutes plus tard elle ressortait avec seulement une serviette sur le corps. Mitsune prit sa place pendant que Sakura commençait à se changer quand…

- Ohayo Sakura-chan ! Fit Sena en entrant dans la chambre, déjà prêt à reprendre la route. Il réalisa alors dans quelle tenue se trouvait son équipière. C'est pour moi que tu t'es habillée comme ça ? Demanda le ninja un sourire mutin plaqué aux lèvres et une lueur lubrique dans le regard en détaillant son équipière du regard.

- CONNARD !!!!!!!!!

Fut le seul mot qu'il entendit avant de s retrouver encastrer la tête la première dans le mur du couloir arrachant au passage la porte de la chambre. Un ¼ d'heure plus tard ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une table entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner avec un Sena ayant le visage tuméfié et gonflé de toute part. Une fois le repas terminé, ils reprirent la route les menant vers le village de Mitsune rencontrer le mystérieux ninja en convalescence là-bas.

Une semaine plus tard, ils arrivèrent à leur destination. En arrivant aux portes du village, ils furent accueillis par 2 gardes en faction. Quand ils reconnurent Mitsune, ils les firent entrer dans le village. L'équipe 7 regardait l'ensemble du village sur son passage. Mitsune en tête avec le loup les conduisit jusqu'à la bâtisse où se trouvait le ninja de Konoha. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte de l'entrée Mitsune frappa puis attendit quelques instants. Une vieille femme vînt leur ouvrir. Quand elle vit qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour grand-mère !

- Bonjour Mitsune ! A ce que je vois que tu es revenue accompagnée… Mais je ne vois pas la Godaïme… fit la vieille en observant le groupe de ninjas.

- Notre Hokage n'a pas put se déplacer et donc elle a envoyé son élève. Fit Kakashi en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sakura.

- Tu es l'élève de Tsunade-hime jeune fille ? Demanda la vieille.

- Oui.

- Tu dois-être un ninja médical alors…

- C'est la meilleur de sa génération ! Déclara Kakashi en souriant.

- Je vois… Bien dans ce cas vous séjournerez ici durant votre séjour parmi nous. Fit la vieille femme en souriant.

- Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité. Répondit Kakashi en inclinant légèrement la tête.

La grand-mère de Mitsune sortit du bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouvait puis se dirigea vers une maison située à quelques dizaines de mètres de celle où elle avait parlé avec l'équipe 7. Alors qu'ils étaient arriver devant la porte de la maison Sasuke posa une question qui le chiffonnait depuis un moment.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oui ?

- Où se trouve le ninja que vous avez récupéré ?

- Dans le bâtiment où je vous est reçu. Répondit la grand-mère en ouvrant la porte et en les faisant entrer. En attendant voici pour vous. Fit-elle en leur balançant une fiole remplit d'un liquide bleu que Sakura attrapa au vol. Elle porta le flacon devant ses yeux et observa attentivement le liquide qu'il contenait. Elle déboucha ensuite le flacon et le renifla quelques secondes, puis reboucha la fiole. Ceci fait, elle tourna sa tête en direction de la vieille femme.

- Avez-vous des herbes médicinales ?

- Vous êtes dans le village médical donc…

- Le village médical ? Demanda Sena septique.

- Oui tous les ninjas faisant parti de ce village ne sont pas des ninjas de combat. Ce sont tous des ninjas médicaux sauf ma petite fille qui bien que sachant réaliser quelques jutsus de soin tien plus de ninja de combat que du médical. Répondit la grand-mère en jetant un regard quelque peu méprisant à sa petite fille. Donc oui nous avons des herbes médicinales. Suivez-moi ! Fit-elle en se tournant vers un couloir.

L'équipe 7 suivit donc la grand-mère suivant un dédale de couloir. Après une trentaine de secondes de marche ils arrivèrent face à une grande porte. La vieille sortit une clé d'une des poches de ses habits, l'introduis dans la serrure faisant sauter le verrou.

Elle poussa alors les portes révélant une immense serre et d'immenses étagères, où étaient entreposées des dizaines voir des centaines de fioles contenant divers produits ainsi que diverses potions. Sakura s'avança et passa devant les rayons laissant traîner ses doigts sur les étagères et dévorant des yeux l'ensemble de la serre.

- Puis-je disposer de la serre pour mettre au point l'antidote ? Demanda la kunoïshi en se tournant vers la vieille femme.

- Bien sûr… Nous allons vous laisser travailler. Fit la vieille en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de la serre suivit de près par le reste de l'équipe 7.

La vieille conduisit les hommes de l'équipe 7 jusqu'à l'endroit où ils allaient loger dans la demeure. Quand elle arriva devant leur chambre elle se tourna vers eux.

- Vous préviendrez votre coéquipière que sa chambre se situe en face de la votre !

Kakashi acquiesça d'un signe de la tête puis la grand-mère les laissa. Kakashi, Sena et Sasuke rentrèrent dans la pièce et y déposèrent-leur affaires.

- Qu'avez-vous senseï ? Questionna Sena en voyant l'air soucieux qu'arborait Kakashi.

- Je trouve bizarre quelle ne nous est pas amenée directement à ce ninja faisant parti de notre village… dit Kakashi en réfléchissant.

- Peut-être qu'il encore inconscient ? Proposa Sena.

- Peut-eêtre mais çà ne justifie pas le fait quelle ne nous est pas amenée à lui-même s'il s'avérait qu'il était effectivement inconscient pourquoi ne pas nous le montrer, ça ne l'engageait à rien et çà nous aurait permis de savoir à quoi il ressemble… Je n'aime pas çà… Bon ce soir on se fait une petite escapade nocturne et nous irons voir ce qu'elle essais de nous cacher. Sena va prévenir Sakura.

- J'y vais ! fit Sena en sortant de la chambre.

Une fois dehors il se dirigea vers la serre qu'il venait de quitter. Tout en se dirigeant vers la serre il repensait aux paroles de son senseï, et c'est vrai que certaines choses ne collaient pas comme l'avait fait remarquer Kakashi. Le truc qui clochait, ils allaient le découvrir cette nuit et ils tireraient çà au clair. Alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas qu'il se trouvait depuis plusieurs minutes devant la porte de las serre où se trouvait sa coéquipière. Il entra dedans et entreprit de trouvait sa coéquipière dans l'immense serre.

- Ahaaaa…FINIT !! s'exclama Sakura en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main en observant son flacon.

- Sakura-chan !

- Sena… Que veux-tu ? Demanda Sakura en se tournant vers son coéquipier.

- Je viens de la part de senseï pour te dire que tu logeras dans la chambre en face de la notre… et que ce soir on ira voir ce qu'il en retourne pour le ninja d Konoha en convalescence ici…

- Je vois… moi aussi çà me chiffonnait qu'elle ne nous emmène pas voir la personne pour laquelle on était ici… D'ailleurs on en profitera pour lui administrer çà ! Déclara Sakura joyeuse en brandissant devant le visage de Sena le flacon qu'elle venait de confectionner et qui contenait un liquide mauve.

- C'est l'antidote ?

- Exacte ! Bon maintenant c'est pas tout mais il faut que je range tout le matos que je viens d'emprunter… fit-elle en se tournant vers sa table de travail.

Elle reposa sur le plan de travail le flacon qu'elle tenait dans la main, puis commença à ranger son plan de travail. Alors qu'elle était entrain de ranger elle sentit les mains de Sena se poser sur ses épaules.

- Sakura-chan… fit Sena dans un murmure.

- Sena, je préfère t'arrêter tout de suite. Je ne t'apprécie pas de la même manière que toi tu es attaché à moi.

- C'est encore Sasuke qui compte pour toi ?

- Non j'ai arrêté de lui courir après depuis longtemps.

- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Sena en lui caressant les épaules. Tu as quelqu'un en vu ?

- Non… si je refuse c'est parce que je te considère comme un bon ami mais n'espère rien de plus de ma part.

- Je comprends. Fit Sena en retirant ses mains. Bien dépêche-toi de finir, on ne t'attendra pas toute la nuit.

- J'arrive.

Sena partit et laissa Sakura toute seule. Celle ci termina de ranger le matériel qu'elle avait utilisé, puis emporta avec elle l'antidote et enfin se dirigea vers la pièce que Sena lui avait indiqué.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous prit leur repas ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs chambres respectives. Arrivé devant les portes Sakura se séparant des garçons et entra dans sa chambre. Une fois minuit passé, ils ressortirent de leurs chambres et se réunirent. Ils décidèrent e trouver où se situé le ninja dans le village. Alors qu'ils venaient de sortirent de la maison où ils logeaient, ils entendirent des voix et reconnurent celle de la grand-mère de Mitsune. Ils se cachèrent derrière l'angle d'un mur puis écoutèrent attentivement la conversation.

- Débrouillez-vous pour obtenir l'antidote… et faîtes disparaître ces ninjas… le maître souhaite posséder son corps.

- Il sera fait selon votre bon vouloir Maheara-sama. Déclara la personne en s'écartant de la vieille femme et en prenant la direction de la maison où était sensée être logé l'équipe 7.

La vieille femme prit alors une direction sensiblement opposée à celle que venait d'emprunter son interlocuteur et se dirigea vers une autre bâtisse du village. L'équipe 7 la prit en filature en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Ne fois à l'intérieur de la maison la vieille femme emprunta un dédale de couloir jusqu'à arriver à une porte. Elle composa un signe puis l'appliqua sur la porte. Un symbole apparu sur cette dernière puis s'illumina et s'effaça par la suite. Elle poussa la porte puis disparut derrière. Une fois que la porte fut refermée l'équipe 7 se dirigea vers celle ci. Sasuke reproduisit le signe puis l'appliqua à son tour sur la porte. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la salle dans laquelle venait d'entrée la grand-mère.

A l'intérieur ils découvrirent une énorme installation technologique en contre-bas de l'escalier en haut duquel ils se trouvaient réunis. Des dizaines de symboles couraient le long des murs de la salle et au milieu de la salle ils pouvaient apercevoir plusieurs cuves dans lesquels se trouvait un liquide vert. Dans l'une de ces cuves se trouvait un corps, et le liquide mettait en fluorescence diverses runes recouvrant les bandes se trouvant sur le corps dans la cuve.

- _Sûrement le ninja de Konoha… _pensa Kakashi.

Devant les tubes

La vieille s'avança vers la cuve contenant le corps du ninja puis fut rejoins par une personne aux cheveux gris.

- Le jinchuriki est-il prêt ?

- Nous attendons l'antidote…

- Bien… très bien… quand il se réveillera vous lui administrerez cette drogue… ça devrait le calmer pour un petit moment…

- Se sera fait ! Répondit la vieille en se saisissant de la fiole que lui tendait le ninja. Ceci fait, il s'éloigna et laissa seule la vieille femme.

Position équipe 7

- _ Jinchuriki… c'est quoi ce truc ? _Pensa Sena.

- _Jinchuriki… Mais est-ce que c'est bien lui ? _Pensa Kakashi en observant attentivement la vieille femme devant le tube contenant le ninja.

- _Comment se fait-il que Sakura et Kakashi-senseï est l'air surpris ? Ils doivent comprendre quelque chose que je n'aie pas saisit… Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a était dit dans cette conversation pour les mettre dans cet état ? _Se demanda Sasuke en observant sa coéquipière et son senseï.

Alors qu'ils ne bougeaient pas une alarme se fit entendre dans le laboratoire souterrain.

Devant les tubes

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une personne s'est introduite dans le bâtiment et se dirige vers les cachots de haute sécurité !

- Arrêtez-la immédiatement et supprimez-la !

Position équipe 7

- Sakura… Sasuke, Sena et moi restons ici. Va voir ce qu'il en est pour cette fameuse salle. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à la trouver en suivant celui qui vient de sortir… Murmura Kakashi.

- Compris !

Elle descendit sans se faire remarquer et se dirigea dans la même direction que la personne qui était partie. Une fois qu'elle fut derrière la porte, elle suivit furtivement l'homme devant elle. Quelques secondes plus tard elle vit l'homme tourner à l'angle d'un couloir. Elle se rapprocha de l'angle du mur et fit dépasser la moitié de son visage pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'elle y vit lui retourna l'estomac bien qu'elle soit habituée à voir du sang et lui donna envie de vomir.

Au fond du couloir elle pouvait voir une lourde porte recouverte sur plus de sa moitié de sang frais, avec deux corps au pied de la porte avec la tête coupée et baignant dans leur sang respectif. 3 corps estropiés avec la gorge tranchée dont 2 étaient attachés au mur de droite par des kunaïs, et le troisième allongé au sol face contre terre encore entrain de se vider de son sang. Les 4 derniers étaient en face des 3 cadavres. L'un avait la tête coupée, un autre ne possédait plus de bras et les deux derniers avaient tous un trou béant à la place du cœur.

Face à ce spectacle Sakura mit du temps à remarquer que celui qu'elle suivait s'était arrêté devant cette vision d'horreur et semblait fixer quelque chose. Elle regarda alors dans la direction indiquée par le ninja. Elle vit alors pour la première fois un ninja suspendu en l'air. Il essayait de se dégager tant bien que mal de la poigne de son adversaire sans pour autant y arriver. Il avait porté ses mains sur celle qui le tenait et utilisait toutes ses forces pour se dégager. Elle vit alors la poitrine de la personne entrain de se débattre se faire transpercer au niveau du cœur et du sang s'écoulait à grand flot au niveau du trou dans son torse, elle le vit aussi projeter une grosse gerbe de sang au visage de son assassin. L'assassin retira sa main et relâcha le corps de sa victime qui s'affaissa sur le sol, puis se tourna vers le dernier arrivant. Son corps entier était recouvert du sang de ses victimes. Quand il aperçut le dernier gêneur, il commença à marcher dans sa direction. Une fois arrivait à sa hauteur le ninja sembla se réveiller et décocha un directe du droit en visant le visage de l'intrus. Celui-ci se baissa au dernier moment et riposta par un puissant coup du gauche au niveau de l'estomac qui envoya le garde s »encastrer dans le mur. A peine le garde eut touché le mur, qu'il se précipita dessus kunaï au poing et lui enfonça dans le crâne.

Sakura l'observa attentivement. Bien que l'intrus soit rouge du sang de ses victimes, il semblait en parfaite santé. Il avait les cheveux longs et dégoulinant de sang, et malgré cela elle pouvait distinguer le fait que sa couleur naturelle n'était pas le rouge. Alors qu'elle était entrain de l'observer, ce dernier tourna son visage vers elle et l'observa.

- …

- Sasuke, on n'y va !!

Kakashi, Sena et Sasuke sautèrent au bas de l'escalier en haut duquel ils se trouvaient. Kakashi et Sasuke se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les gardes de la salle et les assommèrent. Sena quant à lui s'était dirigé automatiquement vers la grand-mère de Mitsune et la maîtrisa en lui plaçant un kunaï sous la gorge.

Kakashi et Sasuke s'avancèrent vers le tube contenant le ninja. Quand ils virent qui était dans le tube, ils écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur.

- _ Na… Naruto ?!!_


	6. Chap5: Le retour du renard

Bonjour tout le monde… Je viens juste de finir ce chapitre et il est… euh… très, très tard… Donc avant tout je tien à m'excuser de ne pas avoir laisser de message quand à savoir si je continuai ma fic comme l'on demandai certains… Et comme vous pouvez le constater… C'EST PAS FINI !!!!!!! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le délai d'attente qui fut extrêmement long… plusieurs mois c'est vrai que cela fait beaucoup surtout quand on sait que j'ai poster le précédent vers janvier… Donc ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration, vu que le chap suivant est déjà écrit et que celui d'après est en cour… C'est juste que comme la plus part d'entre vous je continue mes études et que mes exams arrive dans pas longtemps et donc je dois bosser assez dur… Du coup j'avais pas vraiment de temps à moi pour continuer de vous transcrire la fic sur mon ordis… surtout que je ne peux pas y toucher souvent (seulement le week-end)… Donc vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas toujours facile de respecter les délais dont je vous avais fait par au début de l'écriture de cette fic. Du coup pour me faire pardonner, j'ai avec moi un petit quelque chose qui devrais vous faire plaisir… Pour savoir ce qu'il en retourne rendez-vous sur ma HOMEPAGE, qui vous enverra sur un autre site ou je publie aussi et où j'upload mes créations pour la fic… Bon d'accord pour l'instant il n'y a que deux dessins mais bon faut bien commencer, non ? (Aussi pour le deuxième dessin j'ai peut-être changer quelques léger détails par rapport à la description qui était faîtes dans le chapitre… évitait de m'en tenir rigueur s'il vous-plaît… j'essayerais de continuer mes créations et de les poster le plus souvent possible.)

**En espérant avoir put gagner votre pardon( oui je sais j'en met une bonne couche).**

**Pour terminer j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant, et qui sait peut-être trouverez vous des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez dans ce chap.**

**A bientôt**

**Hrogthar.**

**P.S : Si certains souhaitent coloriser mes dessins fait moi parvenir un mail pour m'en avertir. J'espère qu'il vous plairons. Merci d'avance.**

**Et maintenant place au CHAP !!!!!**

**Chapitre 5 : Le retour du Renard !**

Sakura observé en détails l'intrus. Il la regardait et la fixait tout comme elle. Puis doucement il se rapprocha d'elle, pour finalement s'arrêter à environ trois mètres d'elle.

Sakura…

Sakura eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant prononcer son prénom. Elle le regarda attentivement et remarqua trois légères traces sur chacune de ses joues, comme des traits que l'on aurait dessinés au crayon pour un maquillage.

Na… na… ru… to…

… Oui…

Sakura n'en attendit pas moins et se jeta dans ses bras et pleura tout son saoul en s'agrippant désespérément aux vêtements que portés son ami. Après quelques instants Naruto posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'écarta légèrement de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Est-ce que tu as l'antidote ?

Oui… oui… tiens ! Le voilà ! Fit Sakura en lui tendant la fiole contenant le précieux liquide.

Naruto s'empara du flacon le déboucha puis l'avala entièrement.

Merci… Ca fait du bien… j'avais réussi à me débarrassé d'une partie du poison que j'avais transféré dans mon clone… mais pas put tout éliminé. Fit Naruto après s'être essuyé la bouche.

Tiens, tiens, tiens mais qui voilà ? Fit une voix masculine.

Naruto et Sakura se tournèrent immédiatement vers la provenance de la voix pour voir qui parlait. Ils ne virent alors qu'une demi-tête dépassant du sol.

Toi… fit Sakura d'une voix haineuse en le reconnaissant.

Lui-même très chère. Fit le dénommer en sortant complètement de son ombre dans laquelle il était plongé. Quand il en sortit, une fille était sur son dos et était visiblement inconsciente. Il regarda autour de lui et un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres bien qu'étant caché par son masque. Je vois que tu as bien monté la garde. Tu as joliment re-décoré ce couloir… ça manquait de couleur ! Dit-il en souriant à Naruto.

J'avais besoin de me défouler un petit peu… répondit Naruto en souriant.

Sa réplique fit de nouveau sourire le Diable Rouge. Celui-ci s'avança et donna à Naruto son paquet.

J'ai payé ma dette… à une prochaine fois peut-être… dit-il en disparaissant petit à petit dans son ombre.

Sakura s'aperçu alors de quelque chose concernant le criminel, auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention au départ.

Depuis quand tu n'en fait plus parti ? Questionna-t-elle.

Depuis près de 2 ans… Mais j'aime encore de temps à autres porté l'habit… c'est dissuasif et puis çà évite de gaspiller du chakra… termina-t-il en disparaissant totalement dans son ombre.

Naruto quant à lui s'était rapproché d'un pant de mur et avait déposé son précieux paquet au pied de celui-ci. Il composa le signe d'annulation puis se re-concentra sur la jeune fille.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Sakura en s'approchant de son ancien coéquipier.

J'ai détruit mon clone dans la cuve… Je n'en n'avait plus besoin… répondit Naruto. Tu pourrais la soigner ?

Bien… bien sûr… fit Sakura en s'accroupissant près de la jeune fille et en commençant à la soigner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Puis quelques instants plus tard elle fut totalement réveillée.

Na… Naruto. Prononça-t-elle faiblement.

Chuuuuuuuuuut… murmura Naruto en déposant son indexe sur ses lèvres. Ca va Natsune ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Oui… A peu près…

Naruto la prit dans ses bras et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Il faut sortir d'ici…

D'accord. Fit Naruto en se dirigeant vers le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivaient lui et puis plus tard Sakura. Sakura tu pourrais passer devant s'il te plaît ?

Sakura obtempéra et ouvrit le chemin. Elle jeta quand même un regard en arrière et vit Naruto et la fille entrain de parler. Avant qu'il ne retrouve cette fille son visage paraissait sans vie, tandis que maintenant on le voyait souriant et chaleureux. Elle remarqua que le visage de la jeune fille s'était légèrement coloré de rose et qu'elle agrippait un peu fort son porteur. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle voyait cette expression sur le visage de Naruto. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ils avançaient depuis quelques instants quand Sakura entendit du bruit. Elle fit signe à Naruto de s'arrêter, puis elle sortit un kunaï et avança prudemment sans se faire remarquer. Alors qu'elle allait attaquait la première des ombres qui se rapprochaient de leur position par un couloir en face de celui emprunter pour venir. Elle s'arrêta quand elle reconnut Sora. Quand ce dernier tourna la sienne dans sa direction il la reconnue puis s'aperçu de la présence de Naruto et Natsune. Sora fit ensuite signe à la personne qui le suivait et lui fit signe de s'avancer. Sakura vit alors Mitsune apparaître.

Sakura tu peux lâcher ton kunaï. Fit Naruto d'une voix neutre

Mais… mais… fit Mitsune en voyant Naruto et en le reconnaissant.

C'était un clone qu'il y avait dans la cuve. Fit Naruto sur un ton quelque peu professoral comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde pendant qu'il déposait Natsune quelques instants.

Alors que Naruto était entrain de discuter avec Mitsune de la façon la plus discrète de sortir du bâtiment ils entendirent tous du bruit se rapprochant de leur position.

Sora, viens ici ! dit Naruto en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et en sortant un kunaï. Cà fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait un vrai repas ?

A peu près 2 semaines… fit le bijuu en se léchant les babines et en venant se placer à côté de son père.

Quelques instants plus tard Kakashi suivit de Sena et Sasuke arrivèrent et apparurent devant eux.

Kakashi… fit Naruto en le voyant. Le traître… continua-t-il en posant son regard sur Sasuke… et un chuunin de bas niveau visiblement. Termina Naruto en rangeant son arme.

Naruto… ! Firent en même temps Sasuke et Kakashi en l'apercevant.

_Visiblement il s'est battu, il y a peu_… remarqua Kakashi en l'observant de bas en haut.

_Alors c'est lui Naruto… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver quasiment entièrement recouvert de sang… _pensa Sena en le détaillant. Il avait les cheveux à mi-chemin entre le blond et le rouge sang comme le reste de ses habits. Ses cheveux étaient très longs pour un garçon et lui arrivaient au ras des fesses. Il portait un filet sur le torse et le pantalon noir classique des shinobis. Autour de son coup pendait son bandeau de Konoha mais celui-ci était barré d'un trait sur son symbole de la feuille. Il portait sur ses épaules un grand manteau à capuchon. Sous son filet on pouvait voir des bandages au niveau de son abdomen. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Sena se fut ses yeux et l'impression qui s'en dégageait. Deux yeux bleus, froids et glacials.

J'apprécie pas beaucoup de me faire traiter de traître espèce de sale boulet. Encore une fois tu t'es planté et on a dut venir te sauver… Baka ! Fit Sasuke d'une voix cassante. Celui qui devrait être considérait comme un traître c'est toi et pas moi. C'est toi qui est parti il y a cinq ans… continua le brun.

Sauf que moi dans ma désertion je n'ai pas mis en danger la vie de ceux que je considérais comme mes amis… contrairement à toi… Et dans un sens moi en partant je protégeais le village…

Mais moi je n'ai tué personne en m'enfuyant ce qui n'est pas ton cas… cracha Sasuke.

Ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient à se mettre en travers de ma route… rétorqua Naruto d'une voix glaciale.

Je vois que tu as rencontré du monde… fit Sasuke en remarquant la présence d'une fille à côté du loup.

Touche la… fit Naruto en fermant les yeux. Et… je te tue ! Fit-il d'une voix glaciale en les rouvrant brusquement découvrant deux fentes à la place de ses pupilles et en libérant une puissante envie de meurtre qui paralysa quelques peu Sasuke sur place.

Natsune ayant sentit le changement d'atmosphère s'approcha doucement du blond et posa ses mains sur ses épaules et appuya sa tête sur son dos.

Calme-toi Kyu-kun… murmura d'une voix douce Natsune, ce qui calma visiblement Naruto dont les yeux reprirent leurs formes normales et dont la soif de sang retomba progressivement.

Partons ! Ordonna Naruto en se dégageant brusquement de la jeune fille. Sora tu prends Natsune ! Dépêches-toi ! Ordonna Naruto d'une voix sans réplique en avançant vers la direction de là où venait Kakashi et son équipe auparavant. Quand il passa à côté de Sasuke celui-ci suivit Naruto du regard contrairement à ce dernier qui ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous dehors. Arriver dehors, ils remarquèrent qu'un grand comité d'accueil les attendait. Il était composé d'une grande partie des habitants du village, de la grand-mère de Mitsune et de Kabuto.

Tiens, tiens, tiens… Ca fait plaisir de te voir Sasuke-kun. Fit Kabuto avec un sourire Tu sais Orochimaru-sama était très contrarié et a été très déçus quand il a appris que tu nous quittais pour ce village faible.

…

Mais aujourd'hui Orochimaru-sama a trouvé un moyen de palier ce léger désagrément… Je dois dire qu'il était à la fois très énervé et content en apprenant de qui tu descendait Naruto-kun. Finalement je pense qu'à l'époque il aurait préféré te marquer toi Naruto plutôt que toi Sasuke… continua Kabuto.

Pourquoi çà ? Demanda Kakashi.

Parce que c'est le dernier descendant d'un fabuleux clan dont le nom s'est perdu depuis des générations… un clan très crains d'après Orochimaru-sama. C'est pour çà qu'aujourd'hui c'est toi qui l'intéresse Naruto-kun. Pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre… tu pourrais devenir puissant et te venger de tous ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir durant toute ton enfance !…

La vengeance ne m'apportera rien face à des gens étriquer d'esprit… Quant au pouvoir, je n'ai pas besoin de cette merde qui se prend pour un dieu pour l'acquérir ! Cracha Naruto en réponse à la proposition de Kabuto.

Peu être que tu reconsidèrera la question quand des personnes chères à ton cœur perdront la vie… fit Kabuto un sourire sadique placé sur ses lèvres.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que plusieurs dizaines de ninjas se jetèrent sur le petit groupe qu'ils formaient avec la ferme intention de les occire.

_Même des ninjas d'Oto sont de la partie… _pensa Kakashi en sortant à son tour deux kunaïs qu'il jeta sur ses adversaires avant de porter sa main à son bandeau et de révéler son atout lui permettant d'entrer sans plus tarder dans la bataille.

Alors que Kakashi avançait côte à côte avec Sasuke et Sena qui l'avaient suivit, ils furent rejoins par quatre Naruto avec chacun un kunaï à la bouche. Plus ils avançaient plus ils voyaient la peur se peindre sur les visages de leurs adversaires et se reflétait dans leurs yeux. Alors que tous se demandaient pourquoi leurs assaillants étaient terrorisés, une ombre gigantesque les couvrit et passa devant eux. Kakashi Sasuke et Sena levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et virent une patte gigantesque les devançaient. Alors que Sora les dépassait sous sa quasi forme réelle, plusieurs dizaines de clones de Naruto arrivèrent à côté d'eux en les dépassant à toute vitesse et se jetèrent à leur tour dans le carnage qu'avait commencé le bijuu. Les trois membres de l'équipe 7 se retournèrent et virent alors une véritable marée de clone leur foncée dessus à vive allure.

_ Mais à quoi peuvent bien servir tous ces clones ? Ca sert à rien de produire un ninjutsu de cette sorte… c'est très simple à détruire… _pensa Sena juste avant de sentir le pied d'un des clones lui écrasait la figure et de se servir de ce fait de son corps comme d'un vulgaire tremplin. Le fait de cette action eut pour résultat de faire tomber sur le cul Sena trop estomaqué pour comprendre ce qui venait de lui arrivait. Il regarda alors dans la direction de Kakashi et il vit que celui-ci aidait les clones à prendre leur envol. Co… Comment peuvent-ils être matériel ?

C'est la technique favorite de Naruto… répondit Kakashi en aidant deux autres clones à sauter à leur tour. C'est la technique du Kage Bushin. C'est avec cette technique de juunin qu'il est devenu gennin.

Sena allait pour répondre quand une dizaine de clones l'assommèrent en lui marchant dessus. Plusieurs clones en l'air atterrirent sur Sora qui fit un saut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres à la verticale juste avant de balancer une boule d'air comprimée sur son aire de jeu détruisant la majeure partie des clones entrain de combattre et leurs adversaires respectifs.

Kakashi et Sasuke avaient finalement décidé de rester en retrait pour protéger le petit groupe où Sakura était rester en cas de besoin, et décimaient tous les ninjas qui arrivaient jusqu'à eux. Ils se débrouillaient très bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de deux ninjas commençant à résister à leur attaque. Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de combattre et que leurs combats respectifs commençaient à s'éterniser et à les épuiser, ils entendirent un cri qui les distraie l'espace d'un instant, suffisamment pour que leurs adversaires placent une puissante attaque les envoyant plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin contre un mur qui s'effondra sur eux sous le choc, ne laissant voir parmi les gravas qu'une main gantée par Kakashi et le buste pour Sasuke.

Une semaine plus tard à Konoha… 

AAAhhhhaaaaahhhhh… PPPHHHHHHHHHHHHH… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier ici ! Râla pour une énième fois Kiba assis dos à un arbre. _Et pourquoi la Godaïme nous a-t-elle mis avec cette peste ? _Pensa-t-il en laissant couler vers sa partenaire de mission un regard peu amène.

Ah putain ! Mais tu peux pas la fermer cinq minutes le clebs ?! Répondit la fille en question de mauvaise humeur. Si tu crois que çà me fait plaisir de bosser avec toi !

Mais j'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'Hokage nous est mis avec toi… Je vois vraiment pas à quoi tu pourrais bien nous servir…

T'insinue quoi clébard de merde ? Fit la fille en lui attrapant le col de sa veste et en rapprochant son visage du sien dans l'optique vraisemblablement de commencer une bataille qui n'était pas pré de se terminer.

Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que t'es encore entrain de faire ? Demanda sévèrement une fille aux yeux de neige en le regardant sévèrement.

Hinata ! Mais c'est pas moi c'est elle qui… commença son partenaire.

Ca suffit ! Tu la fermes ! J'en ai plus que marre de ton comportement immature Kiba ! Hurla Hinata en rage. Grandis Bon sang ! t'es plus un gamin ! Je veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à la fin de la mission !

Ouais ! Eh bin si Naruto était là… il… il… Fit Kiba avant que sa voix ne meure d'elle-même. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de sa partenaire et partit dans une direction après avoir appelé son chien qui leva la tête dans sa direction avant de se lever puis de s 'étirer avant de le rejoindre.

Alors que Kiba commençait à partir, ils entendirent du bruit qui les fit se rapprocher et se mettre en position de combat, rejoint dans l'instant qui suivit par un aigle à tête blanche, gigantesque qui vînt se positionner à côté de sa maîtresse, puis part une masse d'insectes qui laissa place peut après à leur quatrième partenaire. Alors qu'ils attendaient en position de défense, ils virent s'avancer l'équipe 7 suivit d'un grand loup blanc. Alors que leur attention s'était focalisée sur le loup blanc, Kiba remarqua que Sakura et Kakashi portaient chacun une personne. Kiba voulut demander quelques chose mais il fut devancer par Kakashi.

On discutera plus tard, on doit se rendre au plus vite à l'hôpital. Fit Kakashi en reprenant son rythme et en se dirigeant vers le village.

Comme ils virent que Kakashi n'étaient pas enclin à parler toute l'équipe lui emboîta le pas et suivit l'équipe 7. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination quelques minutes plus tard. Arrivé sur place Kakashi se tourna vers Sena.

Va immédiatement chercher l'Hokage et dis-lui qu'on a une urgence ! Fit Kakashi à Sena qui ne répondit même pas et fila dans l'instant vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Pendant que Sena se dirigeait vers le bureau de la Godaïme, Kakashi et Sakura donnèrent chacun leur paquet respectif aux infirmières qui se dépêchèrent de s'occuper d'eux. Alors que Sora commençait à suivre les infirmières Kakashi lui intima de rester ici et de ne pas le suivre. Le concernait baissa les oreilles puis s'assit en face de la porte à double battant qui venait de se refermait.

**Est-ce que je pourrais les voir bientôt ? **Demanda d'une voix mélancolique le bijuu en tournant sa tête vers Kakashi sous l'œil surpris de l'équipe 7. Il obtint pour seule réponse un haussement d'épaule de la part de Kakashi qui ensuite alla s'appuyer contre le mur en attendant et sortit son livre préféré. Sakura quant à elle s'était dirigée vers le bijuu et s'était mis à le caresser. Sasuke lui s'était adossé à un mur et attendait. L'équipe de Kiba quant à elle s'étaient assise et patientait avec l'équipe 7.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'Hokage arriva et se dirigea directement vers Kakashi.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Nous avons ramené le ninja de Konoha et une autre personne…

Et ?

C'est Naruto ! Annonça de but en blanc Kakashi en regardant la Godaïme dans les yeux.

En entendant ce nom l'équipe de Kurenaï et Tsunade ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Quand l'information eut percuté dans le cerveau de l'Hokage celle-ci se précipita vers la salle où avait été emmenait le jinchuriki pour vérifier cela par elle même.

Salle d'attente 

C'est… c'est vrai Sakura ? Demanda Hinata les larmes aux yeux. Na… Na…

Oui, il est bien vivant !

En entendant son affirmation Hinata et Kiba sentirent des larmes leurs coulaient le long des joues et ne firent rien pour les retenir. Kiba fut le premier à réagir et se dirigea dans l'instant qui suivit vers la sortie de l'Hôpital.

Kiba, où tu vas ? Demanda Sakura.

Prévenir les autres ! Fit Kiba sans se retourner

Tsunade revînt les voir une heure plus tard et tomba sur l'ensemble de la bande rassembler avide des dernières nouvelles venant confirmer les dires de Kiba. A peine fut-elle arrivée devant eux qu'elle fut assaillit de questions venant dans tous les sens. Sentant se pointer une migraine carabinée, elle se massa quelques peu les tempes puis…

LA FERME !

Sur le coup tout le monde se tut immédiatement et se pendirent à ses lèvres pour la suite de son discours.

Alors avant que vous ne posiez la question… Oui il s'agit bien de Naruto et il va bien. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos car il est dans un état de fatigue avancée.

Quand pourrons nous le voir ? Demanda Lee excité comme une puce.

Je pense qu'il devrait se réveiller demain ou peut être dans la soirée avec de la chance. Une infirmière s'occupe de lui… elle me préviendra quand il se réveillera.

**Eh la vieille ! **Fit une voix derrière Tsunade.

Naru… to ?! Répliqua Tsunade en se retournant avant de s'apercevoir que personne n'était derrière elle à part le loup blanc. Qui a parlé ?

**Moi le fossile ! **Répondit Sora en se rapprochant de la Godaïme.

Sora ?! Fit la Godaïme interloquée que le loup blanc puisse parler.

**Oui, c'est moi… **fit le bijuu en commençant à perdre patience. **Comment va Natsune ? **Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille ? Demanda Tsunade hébétée.

**Qui d'autre feignasse ?!**

_Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énervé… respire… _Elle va bien elle aussi mais pour l'instant elle se trouve encore dans le coma. On a tout de même réussi à stabiliser son état et on a retiré tout le poison qui se trouvé dans son corps. Maintenant c'est à elle de décider si elle veut où pas continuer à vivre. Déclara Tsunade d'une voix morose.

**Je vois… un conseil ne raconte pas tout çà à papa quand il se réveillera sinon il serait bien capable de te tuer… **déclara le bijuu en retournant de l'endroit où il venait pour se recoucher et essayer de trouver le sommeil.

P.O.V Naruto

J'ouvre les yeux et malgré le peu de lumière qu'il y a dans la pièce je ne peux m'empêcher de cligner des yeux car celle-ci m'éblouie. Je les rouvre doucement pour m'habituer à la lumière présente dans la pièce. Quand je m'y suis habitué je jette un regard circulaire autour de moi. Après quelques secondes je m'aperçois que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. C'est alors que la réalité me frappe. Les dernières 24 H dont je me souvienne sont celles qui se sont passées dans le village où ils avaient enlevé Natsune… Puis il y eut le combat… le ninja mécanique… l'explosion… puis plus rien.

J'entends alors du bruit. Une porte qui s'ouvre, celle de ma chambre. Une fois ouverte celle-ci dévoile une infirmière au visage étonné de me voir la regardé semble-t-il

_Y'a pas à dire j'adore ma capacité de récupération…_

J'observe l'infirmière qui vient me voir et qui se rapproche de mon lit. Je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt jolie, elle semble avoir juste quelques années de plus que moi.

Euh, bon… bonsoir ! me dit-elle d'une voix douce avec un peu d'appréhension.

Bonsoir. Vous pouvez me dire où je me trouve ? Demandais-je à mon tour.

Vous êtes à l'hôpital…

_Ca je l'avais devinez connasse, sinon pourquoi tu portes une tenue d'infirmière… Y'a rien de tel qui m'énerve… qu'on réponde à côté de la plaque à une question évidente. Je te demandais pas si je me trouvais dans un hôpital mais dans qu'elle village je me trouvais connasse !_ Pensais-je en sentant une veine battre contre ma tempe. Je répondit alors du ton et du sourire le plus hypocrite dont j'étais capable. Ah… mais dans quel hôpital ? Demandais-je d'un ton mielleux.

Euh… c'est à dire ? Je ne comprends pas votre question.

_Cà j'ai bien vu que t'avais pas compris, BAKA ! Franchement comme on dit-il vaut mieux se la fermer et passer pour un con que de l'ouvrir et ne laisser aucun doute à ce sujet ! Mais dans quel village paumé je suis tombé ? A… Attendez ce serais tout de même pas… Ah MERDE TOUT MAIS PAS CA ! Bon vérifions peut-être que je me fais des films… _Je suis dans quel village ?

Ah… vous êtes à Konoha ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire pour une pub de dentifrice.

Ko… Konoha ! _ Merde !_

Et je... je suis tout seul dans cet hôpital ? Demandais-je anxieux.

Non… il y a d'autres patients…

_Mais comment peut-on être aussi… aussi… y'a de mots pour décrire çà ! __Hum… cool… cool… _Je… je ne vous demandais pas çà, mais j'aimerais savoir s'il y a eut une autre admission en même temps que la mienne… une fille plus spécialement.

Oui.

_ Eh ben tu vois quand tu veux…_ Qu'elle chambre ? m'empressais-je de demander.

Il faut que je me renseigne… fit-elle avant de partir.

Une fois sortit de ma chambre je saute à bas de mon lit et me dirige vers la penderie où doivent sûrement se trouver mes affaires. J'ouvre cette dernière et découvre avec soulagement que mes suppositions étaient exactes. Je m'empresse de me rhabiller. A peine ai-je finit de m'habiller que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre de nouveau. Je me retourne et observe la personne qui vient d'entrer… et c'est bien la dernière que j'ai envie de voir en ce moment…

Fin P.O.V Naruto 

Quand Tsunade entra dans la chambre de Naruto après que l'infirmière s'occupant de lui, l'est prévenue, elle le trouva de dos entrain de finir de se rhabiller. L'entendant arriver, il se retourna vers elle et l'Hokage remarqua que visiblement elle n'était pas la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ou souhaitait voir. Tsunade prit alors quelques instants pour le détailler. Il avait grandi sans aucun doute et il devait maintenant avoisinait le mètre quatre-vingt. Et malgré les vêtements qu'il venait d'enfiler, elle pouvait deviner sans efforts qu'il était musclé mais sans que cela soit énorme. Il portait les cheveux très long et ceux ci lui arriver désormais au ras des fesses, et deux mèches plus courte que le reste venait encadré son visage. Il portait toujours ses marques, malgré le fait qu'elles ne soient plus aussi marquées qu'avant. Elle trouvait aussi qu'il se dégageait de lui quelques chose de sauvage, chose qu'il ne possédait pas auparavant.

Naruto…

Hokage-sama… répondit Naruto d'un ton neutre.

_Depuis quand montre-t-il une forme de respect en s'adressant à moi ?_ Pensa Tsunade sous la surprise.

Où est la fille que l'on a ramenée avec moi ? Demanda Naruto.

Pardon ?

J'aimerai voir la fille que l'on a ramenée ici en plus de moi !

… Bien sûr… Suis moi… fit la Godaïme en sortant de la chambre suivit du blond. Tu savais on te croyait mort depuis près de 2 ans… Le jour on l'a apprit ta sois disant mort nous a beaucoup de peine… continua Tsunade après quelques secondes en marchant à côté de Naruto.

Pour certain seulement… rajouta Naruto d'une voix neutre.

… C'est vrai… fit Tsunade d'une voix quelque peu triste.

Au détour d'un couloir ils rencontrèrent tous les onze qui attendaient Tsunade pour savoir s'ils pouvaient rendre visite à Naruto. Quand ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir arrivaient dans leur direction, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la source du bruit. Quand Tsunade apparu ils la virent accompagner d'un jeune homme blond. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à s'observer, puis Tsunade se pencha à l'oreille du blond et lui chuchota quelques chose avant de partir devant et de dépasser le groupe qu'ils constituaient.

Na… Naru… NARUTO ! Fit Sakura en le reconnaissant et en se précipitant vers lui.

Sakura… prononça Naruto alors que la kunoïshi lui sautait dans les bras et s'accrocher à lui de manière désespérée. Sakura pleura quelques instants dans ses bras avant de se calmer un peut et de relever la tête vers le visage du blond, sur la figure de laquelle Naruto remarqua deux longues traînées d'eau salée.

Tu… tu vas rester ici désormais ?

… …

Dis-moi que tu restes ! Supplia Sakura.

Oui… je reste… répondit Naruto d'une voix résignée, alors que la jeune fille recommençait à pleurer contre son torse mais de soulagement cette fois-ci.

Alors que les rookies avaient laissé un moment d'intimité entre les deux anciens camarades de l'équipe, ils décidèrent d'un même mouvement de venir salué leur ami. Le seul qui ne s'était pas déplacé et était resté en retrait était Sasuke. Finalement quand lui aussi arriva derrière les autres ceux-ci s'écartèrent pour le laissé passer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant Naruto. Les deux anciens amis se regardèrent alors en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs seconde où la tension était palpable et le silence total. Alors que Sasuke allait amorcer un geste Naruto disparut et réapparut à l'angle du couloir où Tsunade avait tourné quelques instants plus-tôt. Il continua son chemin et disparut de leur champs de vision. Pendant qu'ils étaient venus le voir il n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot.

Visiblement il ne t'a toujours pas pardonné… dit Kiba après un moment.

Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Naruto et moi pour dire çà ? Demanda froidement Sasuke.

Ce qu'il y a entre vous et ce qui vous lie j'avoue que je n'en sais rien mais malheureusement je connais assez bien Naruto pour te certifier à cent pour cent qu'il ne t'a pas pardonné… rétorque Kiba en regardant et en soutenant le regard peu amène de Sasuke.

…

Je suis sûr qu'un jour il te pardonnera… fit Sakura en posant sa main sur le bras du possesseur du sharingan.

_Elle se trompe… Son regard il était haineux et froid… jamais il ne le pardonnera… _pensa Neji en fixant les 2 membres de l'équipe 7.

Naruto arriva devant la porte, que lui avait indiqué Tsunade. Il poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il vit alors Natsune allonger dans le lit et sous perfusion. Elle avait le visage serein mais ses yeux restés désespérément clos. Sora était assis à côté du lit et avait posé sa tête à côté du corps de la jeune fille. Naruto s'avança jusqu'au lit puis se mit à genoux et prit dans ses mains celle de la jeune fille ne regardant son visage. Il resta ainsi à l'observer, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le tire de sa contemplation.

Elle est dans le coma…

Est-ce que tu peux la soigner ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix angoissé sans quitter le visage de la jeune fille.

Pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire de plus… navrée Naruto.

…

…

Y'a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire ?

Non… Tu n'as plus qu'à patienter et espérer… c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie…

…

Q'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Tsunade.

Je pense que je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réveillée et après je verrais… répondit évasivement Naruto.

Est-ce que tu accepterais de passer l'examen chuunin car tu es le seul encore gennin…

… D'accord… répondit Naruto d'une voix résigné après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Viens avec moi dans ce cas là… Quand à ton amie j'ai déjà mis plusieurs médecins sur son cas pour la surveiller. Fit Tsunade en sortant de la chambre

Naruto embrassa la main de Natsune puis la reposa sur le lit avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la porte que Tsunade tenait ouverte.

Sora! Appela Naruto en sortant de la chambre.

Le dénommé après un dernier regard vers l'alité sortit à son tour et rejoignit Naruto et Tsunade qu'y l'attendait dehors.

Bureau de l'Hokage 

Voilà le papier que tu dois signer pour participer à l'examen chuunin qui se déroulera q'ici trois jours… fit Tsunade en tendant un papier à Naruto.

Encore de la paperasse… souffla Naruto dépité en se saisissant de la feuille que lui tendait l'Hokage. Il l'a lut rapidement puis la signa et lui rendit. Est-ce que cet examen se déroulera comme celui auquel j'ai participé cinq ans auparavant ? Demanda le blond.

Oui… se sera sensiblement le même.

Je vois mais comment je vais faire pour participer ? Je n'ai pas d'équipe et il faut être une équipe de trois, non ?

Je m'arrangerais… fit Tsunade en balayant la question d'un geste de la main comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Je vois… fit le blond d'une voix pas du tout convaincu.

Bien maintenant tu peux partir… fit Tsunade en rangeant le papier signé quelques instants plus-tôt par Naruto. Puis quand elle releva la tête elle vit la main de Naruto ouverte devant elle. Elle leva son regard vers lui et vit dans le sien qu'il attendait visiblement qu'elle lui donne quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mes clés !

Tes clés ? fit Tsunade sans comprendre.

De mon appart. Précisa Naruto. Tu as bien du les récupéré quand vous avez fouillé mon appart après que je sois partit il y a cinq ans…

Euh… en fait quelqu'un d'autre habite ton appart…

Il a acheté mon appart ? Demanda le blond.

Non.

Dans ce cas là fait le sortir… j'ai encore le droit d'utiliser ce qui m'appartient !

Voilà le double des clés… Arrange toi avec ton locataire…

Mais…

C'est un de tes amis…

D'accord… je verrais comment çà se passe et j'aviserais en fonction… fit Naruto en prenant ses clés, juste avant de sortir du bureau suivis par le bijuu.

Appartement de Naruto 

_Ahaaa… je revis… çà fait du bien une bonne douche chaude… Où sont les serviettes ? _Pensa le blond en sortant de la douche dans le plus simple appareil et en commençant à fouiller dans les placards. Trouver ! s'exclama-t-il en retirant une serviette. _Ah… il semblerait que mon locataire soit rentré… _pensa-t-il tout en nouant la serviette autour de sa taille après avoir entendu le bruit de laporte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain, il vit à la dernière seconde un poing s'abattre à toute vitesse en direction de sa tête, juste avant de disparaître et de réapparaître assis sur le dos de son agresseur et de le maintenir au sol face contre terre avec une clé de bras.

Et bien, eh bien Sakura… si c'est comme çà que tu traite les mecs avec qui tu sort je comprends que tu sois seule. C'est pas une manière d'accueillir le proprio de l'appart dans lequel tu crèches…

Naruto… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la kunoïshi à la fois surprise et énervée.

J'habite ici désormais… répondit Naruto en souriant.

QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ????

Bureau de l'Hokage, une demi-heure auparavant… 

__ Shizune !

Oui Tsunade-sama ? fit son assistante en entrant dans le bureau.

Préviens les conseillers d'une session imminente dans le quart d'heure qui suit et demande à une équipe d'anbus de surveiller Naruto… Il doit être chez lui normalement…

Bien Hokage-sama ! Fit Shizune en sortant du bureau.

Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Tsunade.

Je trouve que tu es un peu dure avec lui… D'accord çà fait cinq ans mais quand même lui coller au cul une équipe d'anbus… fit Jiraya en apparaissant et en entrant dans le bureau de la Godaïme.

Si c'est pas moi qui le fait se sera le conseil et je ne pourrais pas m'y opposais…

Ouais… enfin…

Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

Il a grandis et à les cheveux plus longs…

J'ai pas besoin de toi pour remarquer ce qui saute aux yeux… je te demandais en terme de puissance…

Cà désolé mais je sais pas trop quoi en penser… par contre…

Quoi ? s'impatienta Tsunade.

J'ai ressentit comme… je sais pas… une pression ou peut-être un malaise quand il était là…

Je sais moi aussi je l'ai ressentit…

Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire de lui après l'examen chuunin ?

Je ne sais pas encore exactement… Tout dépendra de ce qu'il fera durant cet examen… Mais s'il est assez fort et assez mûre peut-être le faire entrer dans l'anbu…

C'est pas une mauvaise idée… fit pensivement Jiraya avant d'être coupé dans ses réflexions par quelqu'un tapant à la porte du bureau de la Godaïme.

Entrez ! Ordonna Tsunade.

Sous l'ordre de l'Hokage la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Shizune et les membres du conseil.

Vous nous avez fait demander ? Demanda une jeune femme rousse au yeux verts.

Oui et c'est pour vous annoncer quelques chose de très important.

Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je tiens à vous annoncer une nouvelle qui ne ravira pas tout le monde je le crains… Donc si je vous est réunis ici c'est pour vous annoncer le fait qu'une personne que nous croyons morte il y a de cela deux ans est en fait en vie…

Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Pour moi oui… mais pas pour tous…

Pouvons-nous savoir qui est cette personne ?

Naruto Uzumaki !

Sa dernière phrase laissa planer un silence de mort chez l'ensemble des conseillers puis après un moment la jeune femme se ressaisit avant ses confrères.

C'est bien le jinchuriki ?

Oui… c'est bien lui… et c'est aussi lui qui a déserté le village il y a cinq ans de cela…

Dans ce cas nous devons le faire surveiller le plutôt possible ! S'exclama l'un des conseiller.

C'est déjà fait. Répondit la Godaïme avec un air serein sur le visage et un calme olympien. Une équipe d'anbus le surveille dès à présent.

Très bien mais il devra être interroger par la section interrogatoire dès demain ! Continua le conseiller.

…

C'est la procédure habituelle Hokage-sama. Repris la jeune femme avec plus de douceur pour excuser le comportement de son collègue.

Ce sera fait…

Hokage-sama ? Demanda la jeune rousse.

Oui, Itomi ?

Pourrais-je assister à l'interrogatoire ?

Pourquoi ?

Je m'occupais de la section psychologie avant de rentrer au conseil à la mort de l'un de ses conseillers il y a deux ans.

Et… ?

Et j'aimerais pouvoir voir comment il est… Savoir comment il pense… ce genre de choses…

… C'est d'accord.

Je vous remercie Hokage-sama. Répondit Itomi en s'inclinant.

Vous pouvez vous retirer. Termina la Godaïme en faisant un geste de la main en désignant la porte de son bureau.

Une dernière chose mademoiselle… fit Jiraya quand Itomi eut atteint la porte.

Oui ?

Ne le traité pas comme un monstre ou comme un démon… vous risqueriez d'y laisser des plumes…

Pourquoi, il est dangereux ?

Lui je ne sais pas… mais moi… oui ! Affirma Jiraya d'une voix froide en la regardant dans les yeux.

Itomi ne dit rien et s'inclina avant de passer la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, qu'elle referma derrière elle.

_Qui es-tu exactement Naruto Uzumaki ? _Pensa Itomi en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment.

**Une collocation Sakura/Naruto… Qui mourra en premier ?**


	7. Chap6: Le nouveau Naruto

Vloila enfin le chap 6 où vous trouverez peut être des réponses à vos questions. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant. Our ceux qui le soiuhaites ils trouveront un fanart de Diable Rouge réalisé par moi même sur ma home page !

A bientôt

Hrogthar

**Chapitre 6 : Le nouveau Naruto.**

Ahhhhh !!! Fit un anbu en s'arrachant les cheveux. PUTAIN ! Mais pourquoi nous bordel ??! Y'en avait d'autres des équipes, non ? Alors pourquoi il a fallu que çà tombe sur nous ?… Se lamenta un anbu aux cheveux bruns en bataille avec quelques mèches de cheveux dans chacune de ses mains.

Mais tu peux pas la fermer CINQ minutes !!! Tu me soûles !!!! Hurla à bout de nerf une de ses équipières.

Mais…

Ah la FERME !! Tous les deux ! Hurla à bout de nerf lui aussi celui qui semblait être le chef d'équipe en les menaçant tous les deux d'un kunaï. Dîtes vous juste que c'est pas la pire mission que l'on est eut à faire. Finit le chef d'équipe en reprenant un peu son calme.

Mais merde à quoi çà sert que l'on surveille un déserteur qui est revenu au village… On le sait depuis le temps qui y'a rien à tirer de ces types là… maugréa la râleuse du groupe.

Peut être mais c'est un ordre de l'Hokage… alors faîtes le boulot pour lequel on vous paie… ET FERMER VOS GRANDES GUEULES !!!

Mais on a mieux à faire comme … euh… chais pas moi… voyons voir… eh bien…

Et toi tu en penses quoi ? Demanda le chef d'équipe en s'adressant au dernier membre qui composait l'équipe en ignorant totalement le garçon de son équipe.

J'en sais trop rien… tout ce que je peux dire d'après ce que l'on sait sur lui c'est qu'il serait de la même force que Uchiwa Sasuke… et qu'il est gennin… et puis… déclara la deuxième fille du groupe. 

Et puis… ? Encouragea la première fille du groupe.

Eh ben… euh… enfin… je l'ai croisé… enfin je l'est aperçu alors qu'il sortait de l'hôpital et je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt séduisant comme garçon… termina l'anbu d'une petite voix.

Si tu le dis… N'empêche même s'il a la force de Uchiwa, ça reste un gennin et je vois pas pourquoi ils nous ont mobilisés, nous une équipe d'anbu pour effectuer une simple surveillance. Une équipe de chuunins bien entraînés auraient largement suffi à mon avis… râla la première fille du groupe.

Ecoutes prend ton mal en patience… tempéra le chef. Je crois que demain il devrait être en section interrogatoire…

Le lendemain matin : Appart de Naruto et Sakura

_P.O.V Sakura_

_J'ai appris hier que désormais Naruto et moi allions habiter en collocation… Ca m'a fait un choc… Enfin çà devrait bien se passait. Hier soir on a discutait après la rencontre plutôt musclée –dans tous les sens du terme, je dois bien l'avouer- et j'ai appris qu'il passerait l'examen chuunin qui se déroulerait dans trois jours… J'espère qu'il réussira comme çà on pourra de nouveau reformé l'équipe 7… _ pensa Sakura en arrivant dans le salon. _Tiens, il n'est pas là… _remarqua-t-elle en ne le voyant nulle part. Ah il a laisser un mot. Fit Sakura en se saisissant du papier posé sur la table à côté du petit déjeuner.

_Suis partis faire des emplettes…_

Puis elle regarda de nouveau la lettre : 

_P.S : Donne à bouffer à Sora… Il adore les ramens !_

Elle reposa la lettre sur la table puis se mit à réfléchir. _Sora est ici… c'est bizarre car je ne l'ai pas v… _Elle ne put finir sa pensée qu'une énorme boule de poils se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et entreprit consciencieusement de lui lécher le visage.

NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ah il semblerait que Sakura soit enfin réveillée et est eut droit au réveil spécial Sora…_ pensa Naruto en souriant en entrant dans un magasin de vêtements après avoir entendu ce cri de colère et de désespoir.

Après qu'il fut entré à l'intérieur du magasin Naruto se dirigea directement vers la caissière.

Bonjour excusez-moi… mais pourriez-vous me montrer ce que vous avez comme kimono ? Demanda avec un grand sourire Naruto à la vendeuse.

Bien… bien sûr ! _Rare qu'un beau gosse rentre dans le magasin, d'habitude on voit que des vieux pervers… çà change… _pensa la vendeuse en rougissant légèrement en faisant le tour de la caisse pour s'occuper du blond.

Une demi-heure plus tard Naruto ressorti vêtu d'un kimono bleu roi avec dans le dos une spirale blanche. Il n'avait en filé qu'une seule manche, la gauche en l'occurrence et gardé son bras droit replié au niveau de son ventre avec sa main droite tombant dans le vide. Enfin il portait un sac de sa main gauche dans lequel se trouvaient plusieurs pantalons de ninja et plusieurs kimonos. Il prit en suite la direction du magasin tenu par les parents d'Ino pour acheter quelques fleurs. Une fois rentrer dans le magasin, il chercha quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'Ino l'aborde pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

Bonjour. Bienvenue chez Yamanaka fleur. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demanda poliment Ino.

Ah ! Ino ! Bonjour. Tu tombes bien. Est-ce que tu aurais des cosmos ? Demanda le blond en se tournant vers elle.

Naruto ?! Fit-elle surprise ne l'ayant pas reconnu dans son kimono, lequel était portait lâchement et dévoilait une partie de son torse et de ses abdominaux dont la fin était cachait par son bras droit. Euh… fit-elle légèrement déboussoler.

Est-ce que tu aurais des cosmos ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Naruto en ayant remarqué son trouble.

Ah des cosmos… Oui, oui on en a ! Tu en vaux combien ?

Un seul s'il te plaît. Répondit Naruto en souriant.

Je vais te le chercher, attends-moi à la caisse ! S'exclama Ino en se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique pour aller chercher la commande du blond. Elle revînt quelques instants plus tard où elle vit sa mère encaisser l'argent qu'il devait pour son achat. Tien voilà ta commande ! Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la fleur entourait d'un plastique au niveau de la coupe.

Je te remercie. Répondit Naruto sans se dé-pâtir de son sourire.

Je peux savoir pour qui elle est destinée si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Tu as tout à fait raison…. C'est indiscret. Termina Naruto en reprenant son sac posé par terre toujours en souriant avant de franchir la porte du magasin et de sortir dans la rue.

Tu tutoie le client maintenant ? Demanda la mère d'Ino avec un air félin plaqué sur le visage en regardant sa fille.

Ben c'est une connaissance alors… commença Ino.

Vachement bien foutu la connaissance, si tu veux mon avis… Je dois dire que si je n'étais pas marier avec ton père je crois bien que…

MAMAN ! Fit Ino outrée en entendant les propos de sa mère.

Hôpital de Konoha : Chambre de Natsune

Arrivé dans la chambre de Natsune, Naruto déposa la fleur dans le vase prévue à cet effet. Il s'installa ensuite sur la chaise et prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Il resta là quelques instants dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à parler.

Vous pouvez sortir… ça fait un moment que vous êtes grillé…

L'équipe d'anbus en charge de le surveiller apparut dans la chambre de Natsune et se placèrent derrière Naruto.

Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix froide.

Nous aimerions que tu nous suives pour un interrogatoire. Déclara le chef d'une voix neutre.

Je vois… répondit Naruto d'une voix neutre, ne bougeant pas de sa place pour autant.

Nous avons le droit d'utiliser la force si tu ne coopère pas de ton plein grés… lança d'une voix plutôt méprisante et colérique une fille dans le groupe.

J'ai pas de temps à perdre en combat inutile… fit Naruto d'une voix dénuée de sentiments en se levant de sa chaise. Bien allons-y. Continua-t-il en se tournant vers eux et en avançant vers la porte de la chambre de Natsune ; mais il fut arrêté par la main de la fille qui lui avait parlé.

Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par "combat inutile" ? Demanda-t-elle en colère.

Un combat que je sois sûr de gagner… continua Naruto toujours de cette même voix neutre qui avait le don de pousser à bout son interlocutrice. Sa phrase énervé plus qu'il ne le fallait l'anbu qui arma son poing, mais qui fut arrêté par son chef d'équipe.

On est pas là pour çà !

L'anbu frustrée, relâcha Naruto, puis ils sortirent tous de l'hôpital pour se rendre à la tour de l'Hokage où ils furent accueillis par la Godaïme et Ibiki Morino.

_Il a grandi et il en impose plus qu'il y a cinq ans… Je me demande s'il est encore aussi exubérant qu'avant…_ pensa le chef de la section torture et interrogatoire de Konoha en le voyant arriver accompagné de l'équipe d'anbu en charge de sa surveillance. 

Naruto… fit Tsunade en le voyant arrivé.

…

Tu vas être interrogé par Ibiki, ici présent. Tu te souviens de lui ?

C'est vous qui aviez fait la première épreuve lorsque j'ai passé mon examen ! Déclara Naruto en regardant Ibiki.

C'est cela. Confirma Ibiki. Maintenant suis-moi ! Fit Ibiki en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau de l'Hokage.

Naruto se dégagea de sa garde personnelle et suivi Ibiki. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes et arrivèrent enfin à la salle où allait se déroulait l'interrogatoire.

Prend placez sur la chaise. Ordonna le chef de la section torture et interrogatoire.

Naruto s'exécuta puis attendit patiemment que l'interrogatoire débute.

Bureau de l'Hokage 2 heures plus tard…

Alors Ibiki ? Demanda Tsunade.

Euh… que dire…

…

On l'a mis sous sérum de vérité et on lui a posé toutes les questions possibles concernant son geste et nous avons aussi posé les suppositions de Jiraya-sama…

Alors ? Demanda le vieil ermite.

Vos soupçons sont infondés… Il a tout nié en bloc. Visiblement s'il le connaît par les rumeurs comme la plus part des shinobis…

Je vois… fit Tsunade pensivement. Bien et vous Itomi ? Itomi ?

Euh oui… excusez-moi Hokage-sama, j'étais entrain de me remémoré l'interrogatoire et l'entretien.

**Flash back :**

Le médecin qu'Ibiki avait fait venir pour l'injection de sérum de vérité venait de finir son travail. Il rangea son matériel puis parti de la salle. Il fut remplacé par un anbu qui vint se placer à la droite d'Ibiki.

La personne que tu vois à côté de moi est un huyga. Il est là pour vérifier que tu ne feras rien pour contrer l'effet du sérum de vérité que l'on vient de t'injecter.

_Fait chier moi qui voulais bloquer la diffusion avec mon chakra… enfin bon c'est pas grave on va laisser le produit agir puis on verra après…_ pensa Naruto en gardant un calme olympien et ne dédaignant même pas lever les yeux vers l'anbu.

Bien nous allons commencer… débuta Ibiki. Alors première question. Pourquoi as-tu déserté le village il y a cinq ans ? Demanda Ibiki.

Naruto lança un regard à l'anbu puis revînt sur l'homme qui l'interrogeait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? Demanda Naruto.

Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions… fit Ibiki d'une voix froide et menaçante en regardant dans les yeux Naruto qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Répond à ma question ! Ordonna Ibiki.

De un je ne répondrais pas à votre question tant que l'autre sera là… et puis il faudrait aussi faire revenir le médecin parce que c'est pas avec le peut de produit que j'ai reçu que tu tireras quelque chose de moi… en me forçant bien entendu. Répondit Naruto avec un sourire insolent.

Pourquoi devrait-t-il partir ? Demanda à son tour Ibiki.

Ce n'est qu'un simple anbu… il n'a pas à connaître certains secrets de son village. Répondit d'une voix plate Naruto.

Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas au courant ? Fit Ibiki avec un sourire mauvais.

Au vu de l'âge qu'il semble avoir… Je dirais qu'il ne doit pas être plus vieux que moi… Donc il n'est pas au courant grâce au Troisième…Et tu sais très bien, que seul les ignorants tenteraient de me tuer tout en sachant qui je suis et par qui j'ai étais entraîné. Répondit à son tour Naruto avec un sourire espiègle juste avant de tourner un regard plus que froid vers l'anbu qui le fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Donc dit à ton toutou de se calmer et d'allait chercher le médecin puis on pourra poursuivre. Termina Naruto en portant son regard sur Ibiki.

_Il marque un point… bon au moins il est conciliant… c'est déjà çà…_ D'accord…

Mais… vous n'allez quand même pas satisfaire sa demande Morino-sama ! S'indigna l'anbu.

Ecoute et regarde. Es-tu une fille Naruto ?

Tout à fait ! répondit le blond avec un sourire de deux kilomètres de long en battant des cils.

Tu vois. Et puis sincèrement ce serait bête de mourir à ton âge alors que tu viens d'être nommé anbu.

Vous croyez que je ne fais pas le poids face à ce microbe ? Fit d'une voix méprisante l'anbu en désignant d'un geste de la main Naruto.

Si j'avais des paris à prendre ce serait sur lui et pas sur toi… Mais si tu veux absolument vérifier alors va y je t'en pris et je ne m'en mêlerai pas… ni moi ni personne d'autre. Fit Ibiki en regardant l'anbu d'un regard froid et en parlant d'une voix dure. 

…

Alors maintenant va me chercher le médecin pour que l'on puisse reprendre l'interrogatoire.

L'anbu se dirigea alors vers la porte d'une démarche plutôt raide non sans bousculer au passage le blond sur sa chaise. Puis enfin il sortit de la salle. Il revînt un quart d'heure plus tard avec le médecin puis ressortit aussitôt, suivis par le médecin quelques instants plus tard qui cette fois ci avait injecter une triple dose à Naruto avant de partir.

Bien reprenons désormais… Répond à la question que je t'ai posée tout à l'heure. Pourquoi as-tu déserté le village il y a cinq ans ? 

Parce que je ne contrôlais plus mon bijuu. Répondit Naruto d'une voix neutre.

Bien… fit Ibiki en notant quelques choses dans son calepin. Ensuite qu'à tu fais pendant ces cinq ans ?

Je me suis entraîné et j'ai fait diverses missions pour gagner de l'argent et subvenir à mes besoins.

Hum… Quels genres de missions as-tu effectué ?

Escorte, garde, transport, vol, récupération d'informations,… assassinat.

Pour qui as-tu travaillé ?

Je ne sais plus.

Changeons de sujet… As-tu rencontré l'Akatsuki au cours de ces cinq années.

Oui… plusieurs fois.

Qui as-tu rencontré ?

Itashi Ushiwa et Hoshigaki Kisame.

Seulement eux ?

Non il y en a eu d'autre.

Qui ?

Je ne connais pas leurs noms.

Quelles étaient les intentions de Itashi et Kisame quand tu les a rencontrés ?

Ils désiraient obtenir le Kyubi.

As-tu accepté de leur donné le démon ?

Non. Car si l'on retire le bijuu d'un jinchuriki alors celui-ci meurt.

Je vois… T'ont-ils proposé de les rejoindre ?

Oui.

Quelle fut ta réponse ?

Non.

As-tu rencontré le ninja de l'Akatsuki nommé le Diable Rouge ?

Oui… une fois.

Hummm… Es-tu le Diable Rouge ?

Non.

Bien c'est noté… fit Ibiki en griffonnant sur son calepin. Encore une question, pourquoi es-tu revenu à Konoha ?

J'avais pas envie d'y revenir pour être sincère. J'étais bien où j'étais, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais eu envie de revenir ici…

Dernière question… commença Ibiki en levant les yeux de son calepin. Pourquoi restes-tu désormais ?

Pour les soins que l'on procure à Natsune, rien de plus. Si elle n'était pas l'état dans lequel elle se trouve à mon réveil à l'hôpital je pense que je serais repartit tout de suite de ce village.

Bien… Ecoute on en restera là pour aujourd'hui… mais dis-toi bien qu'à n'importe quel moment je pourrais-te re-convoquer pour poursuivre. C'est clair ?

Comme de l'eau de roche !

Bien désormais je te laisse aux bons soins de mademoiselle Kawada. Fit Ibiki en se levant. Il est à vous termina-t-il en croisant une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et venait prendre place en face de Naruto. Ce dernier se décontracta encore plus et s'enfonça dans la chaise dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il posa un regard pénétrant sur la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver et quand celle-ci croisa son regard elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir même très légèrement ce qui n'échappa à notre blond.

Bonjour. Je me présente, je m'appelle Kawada Itomi. Je fais parti du conseil de Konoha, et j'aimerais que l'on discute tous les deux…

Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Demanda Naruto sans la regarder en notant quelque chose dans un petit calepin sortit d'on ne sait où.

Une femme. Répondit Itomi en observant la réaction de Naruto.

_Mais les femmes de ce village sont toutes des gourdes ou quoi ? _Cà, merci mais je l'avais remarqué… fit Naruto d'une voix cassante. Je vous demande votre profession. Termina Naruto en précisant sa pensée.

On va dire que je suis une sorte de psychologue, si tu veux. Répondit Itomi en ne cessant de fixer le blond et de le détailler, alors que celui-ci terminer de prendre des notes et ranger son petit calepin dans l'une de ses manches.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Naruto en relevant la tête et en la regardant de son regard pénétrant.

Je te l'ai dit, juste parler, et…

Cet entretien est obligatoire ? Demanda le blond en regardant ailleurs que dans sa direction.

Non, mais… 

Il serait préférable que je reste c'est cela ?

Exactement !

Et çà vous fait pas peur de resté seule dans une pièce avec moi ? Demanda Naruto en la regardant en souriant. Parce que vu que vous siégez au conseil vous devez être au courant de ce que je suis, exacte ?

C'est cela… mais franchement je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais avoir peur venant d'un adolescent tel que toi ? Peur de quoi ? Que tu me violes ? Hum… je pense que dans ce cas là je serais consentante… termina Itomi avec une légère lueur perverse dans le regard, en détaillant le blond.

Je vous excite ? Demanda de but en blanc Naruto en se rapprochant subitement de son interlocutrice, de sorte que son visage s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. 

N…non ! Répondit un peu trop rapidement la jeune femme pour être crédible, dont le rouge lui montait aux joues bien trop rapidement.

Je vous plais alors ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix suave en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Euh… fit intelligemment Itomi rouge de gène.

C'est mon côté sauvage qui vous attire ? Demanda Naruto en se rapprochant pour combler le dernier misérable espace existant encore entre eux pour venir l'embrasser. Alors qu'il allait arriver à ses fins il sentit alors sur ses lèvres toute autre chose que les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il remarqua alors que celle-ci avait dressé entre lui et elle les dossiers avec lesquels elle était entrée.

Ce… ce n'est pas le pourquoi de ma présence ici… bégaya Itomi derrière son dossier aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre avant de reprendre avec grand mal son self contrôle.

Dommage… fit Naruto en se réinstallant dans son siège en poussant un profond soupir… Je serais encore seul dans mon lit ce soir… Mais revenons à nos moutons, vous n'avez pas peur de l'adolescent, certes… mais avez-vous peur du ninja ? Demanda Naruto avec cette fois ci un sourire peu engageant.

_Je crois que je le préférai avant quand il me draguait… _Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur… c'est vrai… mais je ne risque rien avec les anbus qui nous surveille… répondit en toute franchise son interlocutrice.

Parce que vous croyez être en sécurité grâce aux anbus ? Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, si je décide de vous tuer, ce n'est pas les quelques anbus qui nous surveillent qui vous protègerons de la mort… fit Naruto avec un sourire carnassier et ses pupilles de félins rendant tout à coup l'atmosphère pesante et froide pour la jeune femme en face de lui. Mais bon je ne suis pas ici pour çà. Termina-t-il en relâchant la pression qu'il avait instaurée. Alors posait moi des questions, parce que depuis quelques années je ne suis plus un grand bavard.

Alors… euh… Quel… Quel est ton lien avec cette Natsune ? Demanda Itomi en se reprenant quelque peu. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas abordé le bon sujet quand elle ressentit de nouveau la même tension dans la pièce que quelques instants auparavant, et qu'elle remarqua les yeux froids qui la fixaient sans ciller un seul instant rendant son regard insoutenable. Ceci se confirma quand la voix de l'adolescent devenue glaciale qui lui répondit.

Nous allons en rester là… répondit Naruto en se levant puis en disparaissant.

_Je crois bien que je l'ai échappé belle… _pensa Itomi en poussant un soupir de soulagement et en reprenant une bouffée d'air.

Fin flash back 

Alors qu'en penses-tu Itomi ? Demanda l'Hokage avec un regard perçant.

Il est porté sur les plaisirs de la vie… Il veut en profiter… On a l'impression qu'il veut rattraper le temps perdu et faire tout ce qu'il n'a pas put faire quand il était enfant… et aussi il tien … à protéger les gens qui lui sont chers… Et je pense que ce genre de personne peut se compter selon lui sur les doigts d'une seule main… enfin c'est ce que j'en ai conclu… répondit Itomi.

Je vois… bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Hokage-sama dirent ensemble Ibiki et Itomi avant de se diriger vers la porte du bureau de la Godaïme et de sortirent.

Shizune ! Hurla Tsunade juste après qu'ils aient franchi la porte.

Oui Tsunade-sama ? Demanda Shizune dont la tête dépassée d'une porte située sur le côté.

J'aimerai que tu dises à l'équipe 7 qu'ils m'amènent Naruto… j'ai à lui parlé.

Bien Hokage-sama !

Une ½ heure plus tard

Merci Shizune. Sakura, Sena, Sasuke, attendez dehors s'il vous plaît. Naruto reste ici, j'ai à lui parlé.

Bien Hokage-sama ! Fit Sena avec un salut militaire, ce fait arrachant un sourire de la part de Naruto.

Pitoyable… murmura Naruto juste assez fort pour se faire entendre par Sena se trouvant à côté de lui.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Fit Sena en perdant son calme et en se tournant vers Naruto en brandissant le poing vers ce dernier.

Toi, sale bouffon. Répondit Naruto avec un sourire méprisant en le regardant. Franchement tu me fais penser à un chien remuant la queue devant son écuelle. Même Kiba qui vit avec des chiens se comporter mieux que toi et à plus de prestance. Même lui ne se comporterait pas comme çà. T'es déplorable ! Finit Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

Que… Je vais te tuer ! S'exclama Sena en lui balançant son poing dans la figure que Naruto para de sa seule main gauche.

Allons, allons… Tu as entendu ta maîtresse non, alors casse toi et va remuer la queue ailleurs. Termina Naruto sans le regarder.

Sena ! Viens ici tout de suite ! Hurla Sakura qui avait vu toute la scène.

Mais…

La ferme ! Cria-t-elle en lui balançant son poing dans le ventre, le séchant sur le coup avant de le traîner en dehors du bureau. 

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Tsunade se tourna vers Naruto.

Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

J'en ai pas la moindre idée… mais je peux essayer de le deviner. Alors voyons voir… fit Naruto en réfléchissant. Si je suis ici c'est soit pour l'interrogatoire soit pour Natsune. J'ai bon ? Demanda Naruto en regardant l'Hokage.

_ Je savais qu'il avait changé… mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel changement… je crois qu'au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il n'est pas changé sur ce plan là…_pensa Tsunade. Je vois que tu as changé sur ce point… on gagnera du temps dans ce cas. J'aimerai que tu me dises ce que c'est ? Demanda Tsunade en déposant devant le blond un bandeau frontal.

Naruto se pencha sur le bureau et récupéra le bandeau qu'elle avait posé à l'instant. Il l'observa et vit dessus le symbole de Kumo no kuni.

_La sénilité la guette… _pensa Naruto en relevant son visage vers celui de Tsunade. C'est un bandeau de Kumo…

Cà je m'en étais aperçus figure-toi.

_Finalement elle n'est pas si sénile que je le croyais_…

Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi se fait-il que ce soit sur la fille qui t'accompagnait et que l'on a ramené en même temps que toi que je l'ai trouvé ? Demanda Tsunade en le regardant sans ciller.

_Tout compte fait, elle est définitivement sénile…_ pensa Naruto en poussant un profond soupir. C'est parce que c'est un chuunin de ce village. Répondit Naruto avec un calme olympien.

Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Demanda Tsunade avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Sincèrement… je ne sais pas… peut être jamais… Pourquoi, çà te dérange tant que çà de soignée une chuunin d'un village autre que le tien ? Pourtant à se que je sache tu dois bien le faire quand c'est une kunoïshi de Suna non ? Demanda Naruto toujours aussi calme mais d'une voix froide cette fois ci.

Ce n'est pas la même chose Suna est un allié…

Donc comme elle vient d'un pays ennemi tu ne peux pas la soigner, c'est cela ? Pourtant te connaissant, tu n'as pas du mettre au courant les infirmières qui s'en occupent pour qu'elle bénéficie du même traitement que les autres, je me trompe ?

Oui, mais…

Donc comme j'ai put le voir si aucune infirmière n'est venue la voir durant les heures où elles auraient du passer c'est pour une autre raison, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que le démon lui rend visite qu'elle est traitée comme un paria ? Demanda Naruto d'une froide dénuée de tout sentiment, mettant très mal à l'aise Tsunade.

…

Hum… Comme on dit qui ne dit mot consent, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Naruto avec un sourire mauvais. Tu me déçois Tsunade… je pensais que tu avais un esprit un peu plus ouvert, que ces gens qui te servent de peuple et que tu t'en serais occupait toi-même ou que tu aurais demandé à Sakura… Finalement j'ai l'impression que tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez… Bon… continua Naruto en se levant… tu m'excuseras mais le "démon" va rendre visite à l'étrangère. Termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un grand coup en la tirant vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Kiba et Lee l'un sur l'autre.

Pendant la discussion entre Naruto et Tsunade, du côté de l'équipe 7

Les membres de l'équipe 7 une fois dehors s'adossèrent au mur en face de la porte du bureau de Tsunade.

Franchement j'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu rentrer dans son jeu, surtout devant la Godaïme ? Râla la kunoïshi aux cheveux roses, en adressant un regard noir à Sena. Lequel préféra tourné la tête dans la direction opposé pour éluder la question. Après quelques instants de silence et après avoir récupérer du coup, Sena posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

Dis Sakura tu sais pourquoi l'Hokage désirait le voir en privé ?

Je ne sais pas du tout… Mais j'espère qu'il va rester ici et qu'il obtiendra ses titres de chuunin et juunin… Comme çà on pourra alors reformer l'équipe comme à nos débuts… fit Sakura avec un grand sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux.

Ouais… QUOI ???!!!! Mais… mais… mais… je deviens quoi moi, si je part de cette équipe ? Demanda Sena affolé par les propos de sa coéquipière.

Tu retourneras dans ton ancienne équipe… fit Sasuke l'ouvrant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

QUUUUOOOOOOIIIIII ??????!!!!!!!! Mais je suis quoi pour vous ? Demanda le shinobi indigné.

Comme te l'a dit Tsunade-sama quand tu as rejoins l'équipe il y a de cela environ un an et demi, tu es un remplaçant… fit Sakura d'une voix neutre.

Mais… commença Sena.

Sakura a raison… tu n'es qu'un remplaçant depuis le début ! fit une voix cassante masculine dont la personne se dirigeait dans leur direction.

Neji !!

Hyuga ! fit d'une voix dégoûtée Sena en le voyant arriver accompagnait de ses deux coéquipiers et de Kiba.

Tu n'es pas Naruto et tu ne le seras jamais… Naruto as fait beaucoup pour la plus part d'entre nous… Toi bien que tu sois doué, tu ne fais pas parti du groupe que nous étions tous les douze.

Encore heureux que je ne ressemble pas à ce chien qui a déserté… répondit Sena en le prenant de haut.

Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Demanda Tenten à l'adresse de Sakura en espérant détruire dans l'œuf la conversation qui commencé à s'envenimer.

Que le déserteur en est finit avec la Godaïme ! Cracha Sena. 

Ecoute attentivement Sena, car je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois… traite encore Naruto de déserteur et je crois qu'Akamaru fera un écart entre ses repas… fit le maître chien avec une voix froide et un sourire malsain sur le visage tout en caressant la tête de la mascotte des douze.

…

Vous savez de quoi ils discutent ? Demanda Lee en se rapprochant de la porte.

Pas du tout répondit Sakura. Kiba tu pourrais nous informer ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Bien sûr…mais pas un bruit s'il vous plait… fit le maître chien en se rapprochant de la porte et en calant son oreille sur la porte en se plaçant sous Lee. Ils sont entrain de discuter de la fille que vous avez ramenée avec Naruto… Visiblement Naruto est en colère contre l'Hokage parce qu'il juge qu'elle n'est pas assez bien soignée… Je comprends pas la suite… Il dit que c'est parce que le démon lui rend visite qu'elle n'est pas traitée pas il le faudrait… Il semble se lever et que… Aïe ! s'exclama Kiba en s'étalant par terre avec Lee lui tombant dessus sous le coup de l'ouverture de la porte.

Naruto regarda ses deux anciens camarades étalés à ses pieds puis les enjamba et commença à avancer vers le bout du couloir juste avant que Tsunade ne sorte à son tour de son bureau.

Naruto…

Tu sais finalement Tsunade… fit Naruto sans se retourner à la hauteur de Neji et Tenten. Je pense que tout compte fait c'est toi qui avais raison lors de notre première rencontre…

A propos de quoi demanda Tsunade sans comprendre de quoi voulait parler le blond.

… Du poste d'Hokage… fit Naruto d'une voix sombre avec plusieurs mèches lui retombant devant les yeux, cachant ainsi son regard à Neji.

… C'est à dire ? Demanda la Godaïme ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

Être Hokage… c'est de la merde ! fit Naruto d'une voix froide claquant comme un fouet aux oreilles de tout le monde et plus particulièrement à celles de Tsunade.

QUOI ?! T'as pas le droit de dire çà ! s'insurgea Tsunade en entendant les paroles du blond. C'est toi qui m'a convaincu de prendre le poste d'Hokage ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton rêve ? Tu y renonce ?

Tu peux m'expliquer ce que j'ai à gagner à être l'Hokage de personnes qui me haïssent ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix calme toujours de dos.

Tu as changé Naruto… constata Tsunade d'une voix triste en le regardant.

Tu vois un jour j'ai rencontré une personne qui m'a dit une chose qui m'a marqué à jamais…

Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Tsunade.

Il m'a dit que la puissance amenait la solitude et le rejet… Je pense qu'il avait entièrement raison. Termina Naruto en se retournant.

Itashi t'a bourré le crâne à ce que je vois… fit Sasuke d'une voix haineuse. Je vois pas comment tu peux porter du crédit à de telles paroles.

Dans ce cas est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi lorsque l'on est à l'Académie, on est dirigeai par une seule personne plus forte et plus puissante que nous, qui se retrouve seule à faire son court devant une classe ? Ou encore pourquoi lorsque les équipes sont formées, nous sommes mis sous la tutelle d'une seule personne plus forte que nous ? Ou alors peut être, tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes dirigés par un et non deux kages ? Fit Naruto en sortant d'un geste vif d'une de ses manches une aiguille de métal qu'il porta à sa bouche, la calant au coin de ses lèvres.

…

A ce que je vois… bien que tu sois considéré comme un génie tu ne réfléchis pas beaucoup. J'en ai encore des exemples de ce genre pour vérifier çà ! Prend les sannins de Konoha… Une est devenue Hokage et est seule, un autre est devenu un mukennin et est seul aussi quant au dernier il est le dernier sannin à porter ce titre à l'heure actuelle et se trouve lui aussi seul. Toi et moi avons toujours étaient seuls… Toi désormais tu es puissant, grâce à ton œil, certes mais tu es le seul survivant de ton clan pourri, quant à moi j'ai toujours été seul parce que les gens ont toujours eu peur de ma puissance…

…

Je dois t'avouer que d'une certaine manière je t'ai toujours jalousé… Quand on était plus petit tu avais tout… le talent, la puissance, la reconnaissance, les filles…tu étais aimé… Mais tu t'en foutais complètement alors que moi j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le dixième de ce que tu possédais… Mais je dois dire que le jour où tu as tenté de me tuer, pour avoir plus de puissance et te retrouvais seul à nouveau… je pense que ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé le verre déjà trop plein… c'est pour çà qu'aujourd'hui je te déteste ! 

Parce que tu n'a pas essayer lors de notre affrontement ?

Lequel de nous deux a essayé de tuer l'autre en premier ? Continua Naruto en souriant.

Peuh…

Pour moi tu n'es plus un ami… ni même un rival… tu n'es rien de plus qu'un ninja qui vient du même village que moi… Et je dois dire que déjà ce fait me fait gerber… mais ce qui me fait encore plus vomir c'est que quelqu'un comme toi qui a sciemment quitté son village et qui fut considéré comme un déserteur… tu n'as rien dut faire pour prouver ta loyauté à ce putain de village… lorsque t'es parti quatre gennins et un chuunin ont été mobilisé pour ramener ta petite personne au sein de ce village de merde… alors que moi le jour où je suis parti on a essayer de me faire la peau… fit Naruto d'une voix dénuée de sentiment en fixant l'héritier du sharingan.

Tais-toi… fit Sasuke d'une voix sourde en relevant la tête qu'il avait baissée en dévoilant ses sharingans.

Dis-moi, t'es au courant que tu n'es pas le seul à posséder une pupille magique ! S'exclama Naruto en pointant de son pouce gauche ses yeux bleus avant de fixer les sharingans avec ses yeux de félins. Moi aussi j'en possède une et beaucoup plus terrifiante que la tienne.

Ca se saurait si tu posséder un kekaï genkaï sale boulet… fit Sasuke en fermant les yeux et en le prenant de haut. Alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, il eut juste le temps d'arrêter l'aiguille de métal que lui avait lancé au visage Naruto avec deux doigts. Tu vois tant que je possède ces yeux tu ne peux rien contre moi. Fit-il à son tour en pointant les siens.

Tu crois vraiment ? Fit Naruto avec un sourire carnassier alors q'une entaille apparaissait sur la joue de Sasuke. La prochaine fois que tu me traite de boulet c'est pas ta joue que je viserais… termina Naruto en se retournant et en partant. Oh, avant que tu me le demande Tsunade, je refuse de reprendre la place qui était la mienne dans l'équipe 7.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Sakura.

Je ne travaille pas avec les traites ! Déclara d'une voix froide et cassante Naruto.

Mais je lui ai pardonné… nous lui avons tous pardonné…

Pas moi… répliqua Acidement Naruto en disparaissant laissant tout le monde choqué par ses paroles.

_ Il est devenu fort… et dangereux…_ pensa Neji en regardant la joue Sasuke dont un fin filet carmin coulait le long de la joue de l'Ushiwa.

A l'extérieur, dans les rues de Konoha.

_ Tss… ils m'ont tous gonflés ces cons… et voilà maintenant je suis énervé, merde… Calme toi… fait chier j'y arrive pas… j'aurais besoin de Natsune, mais elle ne peut pas m'aider… finalement il ne me reste que ce moyen pour me calmer…_ résuma Naruto en sortant de son kimono un ocarina. Il sauta et se percha sur une branche haute dans un arbre, surplombant par ce fait la rue qu'il empruntait quelques secondes auparavant. Il porta l'instrument à ses lèvres puis commença à jouer une musique reposante, qui avait le don de le calmer. Il jouait depuis quelques minutes quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles. Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, mais çà continuait à s'envenimer pour finalement lui faire jouer une fausse note, ce qui eu le don de le mettre en rogne. Il arrêta de jouer et coula un regard tout sauf amical vers ceux qui lui avaient pourri son moment de tranquillité et qui se rapprochait de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il vit alors l'équipe de Konohamaru entrain de se disputer avec une équipe qui venait visiblement d'un village étranger. Et celle venant de l'autre village était visiblement plus vieille que lui. Il porta une aiguille de métal à sa bouche, puis disparut et réapparu dans un tourbillon de feuille entre les deux équipes.

Dis moi Konohamaru tu comptes foutre le bordel avant chaque examen chuunin ? Ou çà t'éclate de foutre la merde où tu passes ?

Na… Naruto nii-san… murmura Konohamaru surpris de le voir.

Le dénommé regarda alors l'équipe en face de lui. Elle venait d'Iwa no kuni à en juger par les bandeaux qu'ils portaient. C'était tous des adultes à en juger par l'allure qu'ils avaient et la taille qu'ils faisaient. L'un des deux garçons était très grand et ressembler à une armoire à glace, quant au deuxième garçon il était son exact opposé, il avait une tête de moins que son équipier mais dépassé quand même Naruto d'une bonne tête et demi. Il possédait des membres frêles et anormalement longs. La fille de leur équipe était, elle de taille normale bien qu'elle soit plus grande que la majorité des filles et avait quasiment la même taille que Naruto à un ou deux centimètres près, et au vu de ce Naruto pouvait voir la nature semblait avoir était généreuse avec elle au vu des généreuses proportions qu'elle avait, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le blond.

_ Ils viennent d'Iwa au vu de leurs bandeaux frontaux… et il doit y avoir un spécialiste du taïjutsu, quant aux deux autres je ne sais pas… mais la fille semble être la tête de file du groupe, quant au fil de fer il semble être le plus sournois… des chieurs en perspective…_pensa Naruto après les avoir détaillés. Que font des ninjas d'Iwa dans le village de Konoha ? Demanda Naruto en mâchonnant son aiguille de métal.

T'es le senseï de ces sales mioches ? Rétorqua la fille du groupe aux cheveux bleus lui arrivant aux épaules.

Qui c'est que tu traites de mioche, sale vieille !? S'insurgea Konohamaru.

De ces sales gosses ? Sûrement pas ! Je suis gennin ! Rétorqua Naruto en ignorant royalement l'intervention de Konohamaru.

Je vois… alors on sera peut être amené à se rencontrer… fit la fille d'une voix suave en se rapprochant de Naruto et en lui tournant autour. Mon équipe et moi allons participer à l'examen chuunin. Lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille avant de revenir devant lui.

Vous êtes encore des gennins à votre âge ? Demanda le blond ne cachant pas sa surprise.

Eh… oui… mais on a toujours refusé d'y participer… mais dernièrement notre senseï nous a obligé à y participer ou alors il nous retirer le droit de monter en grade… Mais je crois que toi aussi t'es plutôt vieux, non ? 'y a déjà participer combien de fois ?

Une fois déjà. Celle ci c'est ma deuxième.

Je suis convaincu qu'on se rencontrera… fit la fille d'une voix malicieuse en fixant Naruto dans les yeux.

Hmmm… sait-on jamais… et dit à ton coéquipier de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières car sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge et définitivement. Fit Naruto d'une voix glaciale en fixant le ninja de la roche avec un regard de glace à l'armoire à glace à coté de son interlocutrice.

Gendô calme-toi sinon on va être disqualifié de l'épreuve avant même qu'elle ne commence… fit la jeune fille d'une voix froide ce qui eut pour effet de calmer quelque peu son coéquipier. Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté. Fuyutsuki. Rika Fuyutsuki. Et toi ? Termina-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

Tu le sauras lors de l'examen. Fit Naruto en se retournant et en partant. _Finalement set examen sera peut être pas si inintéressant que çà…_

Hey ! Elle t'a demandé ton nom ! S'insurgea le fil de fer en agrippant l'épaule de Naruto. A peine l'eut-il touché que ce dernier disparu et le propulsa en arrière avec un coup de pied à l'estomac en réapparaissant devant lui.

Tu veux savoir mon nom ? Alors bat moi et je te le dirai. Fit Naruto d'une voix froide en le prenant de haut et en le regardant d'une façon méprisante.

_Il est rapide… ça va être intéressant… _pensa Rika avec amusement.

Putain galère… t'es à peine revenu que déjà tu fout le bordel Naruto… t'es chiant ! râla une voix masculine derrière Naruto.

Shikamaru ! s'exclama le blond en le reconnaissant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda le blond en voyant le chuunin se diriger vers lui.

Je suis de nouveau l'organisateur de cette session avec cette hystérique… Aïe ! fit Shikamaru en désignant de la tête Témari juste à côté de lui, juste avant de se faire frapper par cette dernière.

Crétin ! S'exclama la blonde. Naruto tu sais Gaara sera présent à cette session en tant que Kazekage de Suna. 

Oui j'ai appris çà… c'est bien pour lui… tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part Témari ?

Ce sera fait. Fit la blonde avec un sourire.

Bien… Shikamaru pas que je m'ennui avec toi mais j'ai trois quatre trucs à faire donc je te laisse fit Naruto en disparaissant et en les laissant.

_Naruto…_pensa Rika en fixant le tourbillon de feuille que le blond avait laissait à sa place.

Hôpital de Konoha : Chambre de Natsune

Naruto ouvrit la porte et vînt s'installer sur le siège à côté du lit de Natsune qui était encore dans le coma et reposait sur le lit blanc. Il sortit son ocarina et recommença à jouer la mélodie qui pouvait le calmer après avoir posé son aiguille sur la table de nuit. L entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir pour voir Sora apparaître. Celui-ci se déplaça jusqu'au lit ou il posa son museau à côté de la main de la jeune fille.

**Toujours pas d'amélioration ?** questionna le bijuu.

Seul un signe négatif de la tête du blond lui répondit. Alors que le loup poussait un profond soupir d'impuissance, la main de Natsune se mit à bouger, ce qui n'échappa ni au bijuu ni à son maître. Elle papillota ensuite des yeux pendant quelques secondes puis les ouvrit sur deux regards bleus remplis d'inquiétude et de soulagement.

Ben vus en tirez une tête !

Tu nous a fait peur !

Désolé… fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

En tout cas on est content que tu ailles bien !

Je suis où ?

A Konoha…

Ton village ?

Oui… répondit Naruto d'une voix remplit d'amertume.

Tant fait pas Kyu-kun çà se passera bien ! s'exclama optimiste Natsune.

Ca a mal commencé en tout cas… se plaignit le blond en détournant la tête.

T'as rien de plus joyeux à me dire ?

Euh… fit intelligemment le blond.

** Il participe à l'examen chuunin !** s'exclama Sora avec entrain

_Mais comment il est au courrant de çà lui… Je lui en ai pas parlé… Oh et puis je m'en fout… toute façon il est toujours au courant de tout…_ pensa Naruto en jetant un regard au bijuu.

Mais c'est super !

Ouais, si on veut… répondit Naruto en regardant ailleurs.

Je viendrais t'encourager des tribunes… Tu vas enfin me rattraper !

D'accord. Fit Naruto en souriant. Bon je vais te laisser te reposer. Sora tu veilles sur elle d'accord ? demanda le blond en se levant.

**Ca marche !** s'exclama le bijuu avec se qui pourrait passer pour un sourire venant de sa part.

Mais c'est pas la peine… répliqua inutilement Natsune.

Natsune… fit Naruto d'une voix abattu et fatiguée. Ecoute-moi pour une fois. Continua-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre de la kunoïshi. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte il disparu l'empêchant ainsi de voir qu'une personne avait assisté à toute la scène cachait derrière la porte.

2 jours plus tard : Jour de l'examen chuunin

_Hier la veille m'a donné ce papier pour me rendre à la première épreuve bien que je n'ai pas d'équipe… bizarre… enfin on verra bien. _Pensa Naruto en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment où se déroulerait la première épreuve. _Tiens c'est Hinata et Kiba avec Akamaru qui monte la gade cette fois-ci… Ils auraient put être un peu original pour une fois… et visiblement ils se vengent de ce qu'ils ont subi lors de notre premier examen… Hinata est devenue forte… ça doit foutre les boules à pas mal de garçon de voir qu'une fille les mâtent sans forcer… Tiens l'équipe de la roche est déjà présente… et visiblement ils n'ont pas compris le subterfuge… _pensa Naruto en observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et en observant les différentes équipes présentes. Un fin sourire vînt orner son visage alors qu'il s'avançait vers Hinata et Kiba. Il évita un gennin d'une équipe qui volait suite à un coup de Kiba le renvoyant dans ses lignes, puis continua d'avancer tranquillement vers les deux chuunins en écoutant le discours des deux chuunins.

Nous on dit çà pour votre bien… on en a vu se faire estropier ou devenir infirme à la suite de cet examen. Dit Kiba avec un sourire mauvais. Puis ensuite il remarqua Naruto qui s'avançait vers lui et sa coéquipière. Tenais voilà le dernier membre de notre équipe ! fit Kiba dans un geste théâtrale en désignant Naruto. Lui aussi y a déjà participé, il pourra vous dire que ce que je vous raconte c'est pas des blagues ! Pas vrai Naruto ?

_Alors voilà ce qu'elle avait en tête… faudra que je pense à la remerciée…_pensa Naruto avec un sourire. C'est vrai ce que tu dis… mais moi je suis ici pour passer l'examen pas pour faire poireauter les autres équipes ici dans l'espoir que certain abandonne avant même le début des épreuves ! Il y a assez des épreuves pour écrémer les gennins qui n'ont pas la carrure pour devenir chuunin. Donc retire ton genjutsu et laisse-nous entrer dans la salle d'examen. Fit Naruto en se plaçant à côté de Kiba. J'espère que tu me donneras les réponses de la première épreuve. Lui chuchota le blond à l'oreille si bas que seul Kiba l'entendit, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier alors qu'il dissipait son genjutsu et révélait à la place des escaliers une porte pour une salle de classe.

Parce que vous croyez que vous allez nous faire peur avec vos histoire à deux balles ! s'exclama un gennin dans le dos de Naruto. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur. 

Encore un qui se fera tuer durant l'examen… soupira Naruto abattu en poussant un grand soupir. Faudra pas venir t'étonner de mourir pendant une des épreuves. Si tous les ninjas de Kiri no Kuni sont comme toi, votre pauvre village ne tiendra pas longtemps face à une attaque… Continua Naruto.

Toi… Je vais te tuer ! s'exclama le gennin du village de la pluie en s'élançant sur Naruto. Alors qu'il allait le toucher au visage par un coup de poing. Naruto déplaça légèrement son visage, esquivant de ce fait le coup de son adversaire et le saisit immédiatement à la gorge avec sa main gauche, avant de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même et de projeter son adversaire à travers la porte de la salle de classe qui se fracassa au contact du gennin, qui atterrit en plein milieu de la salle devant tous les autres élèves déjà présent dans la salle de classe. Naruto entra à son tour et vînt chercher son adversaire encore à terre et le souleva au dessus de sa tête. Alors qu'il était entrain de resserrer sa prise autour de sa gorge, un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit tous les examinateurs de la première épreuve. Il lâcha aussitôt et sourire avec une hypocrisie non fîntes.

_Il a vraiment changer…_ pensa Ibiki en regardant dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait le gennin que Naruto tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Bien tout le monde à sa place ! ordonna Ibiki. Maintenant vous allez venir prendre un jeton et vous irez vous assoire à la place indiquer par le numéro de la plaque. Ensuite on vous distribuera un questionnaire, vous aurez une heure et pas une minute de plus pour y répondre.

Un… UN TEST ECRIT ?!! s'exclama Konohamaru.

_Tiens… il est là lui… je l'avais pas remarquer… _pensa Naruto alors qu'un sourire carnassier venait ornait ses lèvres_. Cet examen sera vraiment du gâteau…_

Toute personne prise entrain de tricher sera immédiatement recalée et entraînera son équipe avec elle. Et toutes les équipes dans ce cas là nous pourrons plus passer d'épreuves pendant un temps que je déterminerai… Tous les examinateurs présents ici sont là pour vous surveiller et vérifier que vous ne tricher pas. Toutes les équipes partent avec un capital de 10 points, si vous répondez juste à une question vous conserver vos points, mais si vous êtes prit entrain de tricher, on vous retire 2 points. Si enfin votre score d'équipe tombe à 0 vous êtes recalé. Bien maintenant venez chercher un jeton et prenez vos places respectives. Ordonna Ibiki sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Konohamaru. 

Pendant quelques minutes l'organisation se mit en place pour commencer, puis quand tout le monde fut prêt Ibiki reprit la parole.

Bien vous pouvez commencer, vous avez une heure.

Naruto s'empara alors du questionnaire et commença à le lire.

_ 1__ère__ question : un code, mouais, facile… ensuite… humm… humm… mouais pas dur… 10__ème__ question : elle vous sera communiquer durant les 5 dernières minutes. _Lut-il. _Mouais comme la dernière fois quoi… z'auraient put être originaux quand même… enfin je vais pas me plaindre… ça va me permettre de faire un petit somme…_ pensa Naruto en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise avant de piquer du nez.

55 minutes plus tard

Bien la plus part d'entre vous doivent avoir finis… Je vais pouvoir vous donner la dernière question… Mais avant je dois vous dire certaines choses concernant cette dernière question. Tout d'abord sachez que ceux qui y répondront mal ne pourront plus jamais passer d'examen et resteront gennin toute leur vie. Ensuite si vous répondez faux à cette question vous entraîner vos coéquipiers dans la même galère. Donc avant que je ne la dévoile, y en a-t-ils parmi vous qui souhaitent abandonner pour tenter leur chance une prochaine fois ? Demanda Ibiki en scrutant la salle.

Bon nombre d'équipe abandonnèrent suite à l'annonce de l'examinateur. Naruto qui s'était réveiller entre-temps scruta la salle après que tous ceux qui est renoncé sois parti.

_18… en comptant Hinata et Kiba… c'est beaucoup moins que la fois où j'y avais participé… l'équipe d'Iwa est présente, ainsi que celle de Konohamaru, puis la mienne, et nous avons une équipe de Kiri, une de Kumo et une de Suna… c'est assez diverse par contre cette fois-ci… le village n'est pas en majorité cette fois… ça va être chiant pour arriver en finale… enfin au moins cette fois on ne devrait pas faire un stage de survie dans la forêt de la mort… enfin j'espère… _pensa Naruto en relevant un peu la tête pour observer autour de lui.

Bien je vois que plus personne ne désir partir… Donc je vous annonce officiellement que vous êtes tous reçus à la première épreuve ! annonça le chef de la section torture et interrogatoire avec un vrai sourire.

Co… comment çà ?! Demanda Konohamaru.

Le chois proposé faisait office de 10ème question… Et puis vous avez dû remarquer que les questions posées étaient trop ardues pour des gennins donc nous avions donné les réponses à 2 chuunins ici présents. Fit Ibiki en désignant Kiba et Hinata qui souriaient. Tout ninja se disant chuunin doit avoir de la volonté, s'il n'en possède pas il n'est pas fait pour devenir un ninja de moyenne classe. Donc… continua Ibiki avant de se faire couper par un tourbillon de feuilles, au centre duquel apparu une personne. _Elle m'énerve… faut toujours qu'elle en fasse trop !_

Il est trop tôt pour vous réjouir ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Anko Mitarashi et je suis l'examinatrice de l'épreuve suivante ! Fit Anko excitée. _Ils sont beaucoup moins que la session précédente… on évitera donc l'épreuve de survie dans la Forêt de la Mort… On va donc les mener au tournoi de présélection pour le tournoi final qui se déroulera devant les seigneurs… Bien ça va m'éviter d'attendre trois plombes comme la dernière fois. _ Suivez-moi tous la deuxième épreuve se déroule autre part !

Les 16 gennins qui avaient réussi la première épreuve se levèrent puis suivirent Anko qui les guida à l'extérieur avec Naruto à leur tête.

_Le blondinet a réussi lui aussi… j'espère que je pourrais l'affronter… je suis sûre que se sera intéressant… _pensa Rika en regardant les cheveux du blond se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à la salle où allaient se déroulaient la deuxième épreuve.

Anko sortit une clé et fit sauter le cadenas. Elle poussa les deux battants des portes qui dévoilèrent une salle d'a peut près 60 mètres de long sur 40 de large. Au fond de cette salle se trouvait une tribune à laquelle Tsunade avait pris place. Et au devant de laquelle se trouvait une sculpture de deux mains réalisant le signe du mouton. Sur les côtés de la salle étaient installés deux balcons surplombant l'arène. Naruto remarqua que l'équipe de Kakashi était présente au complet ainsi que tous les autres rookies avec qui il avait passé son premier examen.

_Si vous croyez que je vais vous montrer mes techniques vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude… _pensa le jinchuriki en mâchouillant une aiguille de métal.

Anko se déplaça jusqu'à l'Hokage entouré de Ibiki, Kakashi, Gaï, et Kurenaï, puis elle enfila un casque avec un micro.

Vous avez réussi la 1ère épreuve, mais vous êtes encore un peu trop nombreux, donc vous allez fa&ire des combats singuliers pour qu'il en reste moins. Maintenant l'ordinateur va désigner les deux premiers combattants. Les autres seront priés de se rendre au balcon en attendant leur tour.

Out le monde tournala tête vers le panneau d'affichage électronique où les noms d'un ninja de Suna et d'un d'Iwa apparu. Les autres se dirigèrent vers le balcon qui leur avait été indiqué quelques instants auparavant. Rendu là-bas Naruto alla s'assoire par terre contre le mur d'enceinte et ne prêta guère attention à ce qu'il se passait en bas. Quelques minutes plus tard le ninja d'Iwa fut déclaré vainqueur par K.O. Tout le monde se tourna de nouveau vers le panneau d'affichage où sortirai le nom des deux prochains combattants. Quelques secondes plus tard les noms de Naruto et de Konohamaru apparurent. Les deux adversaires descendirent et se placèrent de part et d'autre de l'arbitre qui était en l'occurrence Genma.

J'espérai vraiment t'affronter… fit Konohamaru tout sourire. Tu vas voir à quel point je suis devenu fort très cher rival… s'exclama le petit-fils du Sandaïme en pointant du doigt le blond en face de lui.

Et moi je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi au premier tour… ni à aucun autre d'ailleurs… fit Naruto d'une voix neutre.

Quoi ?!

T'as pas le niveau… t'as pas ta place dans ce tournoi… continua Naruto comme si de rien n'était.

Tu fais une erreur Naruto-ni-san… répliqua Konohamaru blessé… mais je vais te prouver que tu te trompes… 

Tribune de l'Hokage

Ebisu que peux-tu me dire sur ton élève ? Demanda Tsunade.

Il a bien progressé… je ne connais pas le niveau de Naruto mais il va avoir du mal à le battre… C'est le plus fort de son équipe et je dois dire que si il est à ce niveau aujourd'hui c'est en grande partie grâce à Naruto.

Je suis désolé de te contredire Ebisu mais Konohamaru ne fait pas le poids et il n'a aucune chance de gagner. Déclara Kakashi les yeux fixés sur Naruto en repensant à ce qui lui était arrivé face à ce dernier il y a cinq ans.

Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place Kakashi… Konohamaru à une bonne quantité de chakra et possède quelques techniques qui risque de te surprendre…

_Voyons comment tu as progressé Naruto…_ pensa Kakashi en révélant son sharingan.

Balcon des gennins

_Je vais pouvoir l'observer et voir de quoi il est capable… bien que j'en ai eut un aperçut quand il s'en est pris à Shiro… En tout cas il est rapide…_ pensa Rika en fixant Naruto.

Zone du combat

Ajime !

Au son de l'engagement Konohamaru se précipita sur Naruto en armant son poing gauche qu'il décocha arrivé à un mètre d'un Naruto immobile. Juste avant de se faire frapper, Naruto décala légèrement sa tête évitant ainsi de justesse le coup porté, puis se décala franchement, et attrapa la jambe de son adversaire avec sa main gauche. Il le fit alors chuter par terre puis fit quelques pas en arrière pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre lui et Konohamaru. Le jeune gennin se releva rapidement et se mit aussitôt en position de défense quand il vit Naruto plonger son bras gauche dans son kimono…

_Il va sortire une arme…___

… Et en sortire un livre. Il l'ouvrit à une page et commença sa lecture comme si de rien n'était, sans plus se préoccupait de Konohamaru.

Ahaaaaa… ce… ce livre… Mais t'es devenu un pervers ! S'exclama le gamin.

Non, c'est juste que mon premier senseï était un fan de ce bouquin et mon deuxième en était l'auteur… Du coup j'en ai acheté un pour voir de quoi çà parler… Et finalement je dois dire que c'est pas si mal… Et puis y de bonnes idées pour pimenter une vie de couple et certaines sont à creusées pour une bonne partie de jambe en l'air… déclara calmement Naruto en lisant son livre.

Heyyyyyyyy… Mais tu vas pas lire çà ici !

Bien sûr que si… j'ai pas besoin de forcer contre un gamin dans ton genre…

J'VAIS T'ECLATER !!!!

Tribune de l'Hokage

Vous me l'avez perverti ! s'exclama Tsunade en colère en regardant Kakashi.

Il lit çà lui ? S'étonna Kakashi. Eh mais attendez… c'est… c'est l'édition collector à seulement 10 000 exemplaires… Ca vaut au moins trois mois de salaires… En plus il y a des scènes sui ont été rajouté et…

Kakashi-senseï… fit Sakura d'une voix menaçante en faisant craquer ses doigts.

D'accord, d'accord, je dis plus rien… Mais çà vous rappelle rien cette scène ? Demanda Kakashi.

Si on jurerais vous voir vous quand vous avez donné une leçon à Naruto, le jour de notre test d'admission au sein de l'équipe 7.

Exacte… _maintenant est-ce que cela va se dérouler de la même manière ?_…

Zone de combat

Konohamaru ne cessait d'attaquer sans relâche Naruto qui esquivait nonchalamment les attaques de ce dernier en continuant sa lecture. Au bout de trois minutes Konohamaru se recula de plusieurs mètres.

Je ne souhaitais pas la dévoiler maintenant mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Kage bushin no jutsu ! s'exclama Konohamaru en faisant apparaître quatre clones autour de lui.

Les quatre clones se précipitèrent alors sur Naruto et l'attaquèrent de toutes parts tous en même temps. Naruto évitait les unes après les autres, toujours en lisant puis finalement disparu et réapparut devant Konohamaru pour le frapper d'un coup de pied montant au niveau de l'estomac, le soulevant du sol par ce mouvement et le séchant sur le coup, faisant ainsi disparaître les quatre clones derrière lui. Naruto jeta alors un coup d'œil au corps inerte suspendu au bout de son pied puis rabaissa la jambe et laissa tomber à terre le corps inconscient de son adversaire.

Déplorable… murmura Naruto en disparaissant puis en réapparaissant sur le balcon des gennins. Il rangea son livre, puis se dirigea vers le mur et s'y laissa choir.

Vainqueur Naruto Uzumaki ! Déclara Genma en désignant Naruto.

Tribune de l'Hokage

_Impressionnant… Il est a un niveau totalement différent par rapport à il y a cinq ans…_ pensa Kakashi en fixant l'endroit ou se trouvait le corps inconscient de Konohamaru.

_Il a bien progressé_… pensa Tsunade en gardant le regard fixé sur Konohamaru.

_Comment fait-il pour se déplacer aussi vite… ? _Pensa Gaï.

_Effrayant… _pensa Kurenaï encore sous le choc de la victoire éclaire de Naruto.

_ Kakashi avait raison… Il n'avait aucune chance… _pensa Ebisu en allant chercher son élève.

Zone de combat

Rika venait de descendre et se positionna face au ninja de Kiri. Au son de l'engagement elle se recula puis sortit un parchemin duquel elle fit apparaître un long bâton. Elle le planta devant elle et commença une série de signe alors que son adversaire se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle plaqua alors ses mains au sol et des pilonnes de terre sortirent de cette dernière, prenant la direction de son adversaire, l'obligeant à stopper son attaque et à reculer. Elle s'empara alors de son arme puis se dirigea alors à toute vitesse en direction du ninja de Kiri. Arrivée à deux mètres de lui elle commença à l'attaquer l'obligeant ainsi à défendre.

Au bout de quelques instants elle donna un coup à l'horizontal de gauche à droite, que para son adversaire de son bras. Elle eut alors un sourire carnassier devant le bras qu'elle déchiquetait en deux puis venait frapper et brisait la mâchoire de son adversaire qui perdit connaissance sur le coup.

Vainqueur Rika Fuyutsuki. _Elle l'a pas épargné…_

Rika releva la tête vers le balcon et un lança un sourire aguicheur et un regard de défis à Naruto qui l'observait d'un regard pénétrant.

Tribune de l'Hokage

_ S'il y a un combat entre Naruto et cette fille d'Iwa se sera sûrement le meilleur match de cette session… ils sont sensiblement de la même force… çà risque d'être intéressant… _pensa Tsunade en fixant l'échange entre Naruto et la fille.

Balcon des gennins

_ Elle est sans conteste la meilleur… même ce mec blond de Konoha ne pourra rien contre elle… et elle était en roue libre_… pensa Gendô en regardant sa coéquipière qui fixait Naruto.

Satisfait ? Demanda Rika en chuchotant à Naruto après s'être accoudé à la rambarde.

Très. Répondit Naruto à son tour aussi fort qu'elle juste avant de se décoller de la rambarde et d'aller s'assoire contre le mur.

Tu ne regarde pas ?

J'ai vu le match que je devais voir… le reste n'est pas intéressant…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard les combats prenaient fins et désignaient leurs huit finalistes. Tsunade se leva alors puis se mit à expliquer la fin des modalités de l'épreuve restante.

Bien maintenant que vous avez tous combattus, je déclare la deuxième épreuve terminée ! Vous allez voir Anko et vous tirerez un numéro dans la boîte qu'elle vous tendra pour déterminé votre ordre de passage à la troisième épreuve.

Tous les gennins en ligne devant Tsunade virent chacun leur tour Anko passer devant eux et leur tendre une boîte de laquelle ils tirèrent chacun un numéro, puis ils donnèrent les numéros tirés à Ibiki qui les nota sur une feuille.

Bien tout ceci va nous permette d'établir un ordre de passage. La troisième épreuve se déroulera de la manière suivante ! Déclara-t-elle en révélant un organigramme d'un mini tournoi où étaient inscris tous leurs noms.

_ Je dispute la deuxième rencontre… Quant à elle c'est la troisième… On ne pourra s'affronter quand finale… _pensa Naruto en observant attentivement le tableau.

_Finale…_ pensa Rika un regard à Naruto après avoir lut le tableau

Vous avez désormais un mois pour vous préparer à la dernière épreuve ! annonça Tsunade aux huit finaliste présents à la fins des dernières rencontres. 


	8. Chap7: Vieilles connaissances

Chapitre 7 : Mission au Paradis des Pêchers

**Après une très très longue attente voici le chap 7… Je vous laisse le déguster.**

**Le prochain vera la fin de l'examen chuunin. Je vous rassure il devrait arriver beaucoup plus vite ce celui là qui fera taire les mauvaises langues comme quoi j'avais arrêter cette fic. +**

Chapitre 7 : Vieilles connaissances

Quand Tsunade eut terminé son annonce, les 8 finalistes se séparèrent. Alors que l'équipe d'Iwa était entrain de se réunir, Rika porta son regard sur Naruto qui, lui s'était dirigé automatiquement vers les portes pour partir, avant que quelqu'un n'est put le rejoindre ou est la bonne idée de lui parlé. Alors qu'il continuait à avancer, il se retourna soudainement pour croiser le regard opale de Rika. Alors que leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et qu'ils continuaient de se défier du regard, ils furent interrompus par un Lee surexcité venant féliciter la performance du blond, qui avait gagné haut la main.

_Décidément cette finale risque de devenir intéressante finalement…_pensa Rika avec un sourire venant ornait ses lèvres.

Du côté de Naruto

Naruto ! Hurla Lee excitait comme une puce en arrivant sur lui.

_Oh non !… Tout mais pas lui ! _Pensa Naruto en reconnaissant la voix du fauve de jade. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le blond d'une voix quelque peu froide.

C'était fantastique ! Tu l'as étalé en un seul coup ! Du grand art ! Continua le fauve de jade sans prêté attention au blond.

C'est vrai Naruto t'as été impressionnant ! Fit Kiba en arrivant avec le reste des autres chuunins venus le voir.

Vous avez trouvait çà impressionnant ?! Demanda Naruto d'une voix neutre en les regardant tous.

Bien sûr, personne n'a réussi ta performance quand nous avons passé notre examen chuunin. Fit Hinata en souriant.

Ca me touche ce que tu dis Hinata… mais… commença Naruto.

Pour moi t'avais rien d'impressionnant ! Déclara Sasuke. Tout le monde aurait put faire mieux que toi… lança Sasuke d'une voix froide.

Sasuke ! Fit Sakura outrée.

Laisse Sakura… Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi… c'est la honte de gagner un combat pareil. Fit Naruto d'une vois neutre en se retournant et en partant laissant une ambiance quelque peu froide derrière lui.

Pensez pas qu'il réagirait comme çà… déclara Kiba tout en regardant le blond s'éloigner.

C'est vrai je pensais qu'il allait encore se vanter, mais là je dois avouer que je suis surprise. Fit Hinata. Il a changé… fit-elle d'une voix quelque peu triste.

C'est vrai… approuva Sakura à son tour. Il a changé… fit-elle d'une voix quelque peu triste tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le dos du blond qui s'éloigné d'elle.

Une ½ heure plus tard à l'hôpital de Konoha

Kyu-kun ! fit Natsune en voyant arriver Naruto tout en continuant de caresser la tête du bijuu qui dormait avec cette dernière posée sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Bonjour Natsune. Tu vas mieux aujourd'hui ? Demanda Naruto en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit à côté de Sora.

Oui les médecins disent que je pourrais bientôt sortire de l'hôpital… fit-elle avec un sourire.

Bientôt… ça veut-dire quand exactement ? Demanda Naruto en se levant et en allant s'appuyer sur le mur à côté de la porte.

Eh bien je ne sais pas exactement… peut être un jour ou une semaine… voir plus… Ils ont pas été très précis. Répondit Natsune en continuant de caresser Sora qui bavait allègrement sur le lit. Au fait il y a une femme qui est passée et qui m'a posé des questions sur toi…

Du genre ? Demanda Naruto dont la curiosité avait été éveillée.

Eh bien quelle relation on avait, qu'est-ce que tu aimais, ou pas et pleins d'autres dans ce goût là…

Je vois…

Comment çà s'est passé ton examen ? Demanda Natsune en sautant du coq à l'âne, en regardant le blond en face d'elle.

C'était ennuyeux… répondit Naruto d'une voix morne en regardant au dehors par la fenêtre.

A ce point là…

Ouais en plus ils se sont mis dans l'idée de me surveiller…

Tu me diras c'est un peu normal après tout puisque çà fait 5 ans que tu n'étais pas revenu dans ton village.

Peut-être, mais çà ne me manquais pas plus que çà… répondit le jinchuriki toujours en regardant ailleurs.

Alors que Natsune allait répliquer, une personne toqua à la porte avant d'entrée. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors sur l'équipe d'anbus en charge de la surveillance de Naruto, suivit par Tsunade qui entra après l'équipe dans la chambre. Quand la porte qui avait caché Naruto à l'entrée des visiteurs se referma Natsune put remarquer qu'il avait disparu.

Bonjour. Déclara Tsunade en s'avançant vers la patiente. Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

Bonjour. Aujourd'hui je me sens bien… bien mieux qu'il y a quelques jours.

Salut la vieille ! Lança Sora à la cantonade en guise de bonjour en levant la patte droite en signe de salut.

_Ne pas s'énerver… ne pas s'énerver… restez calme… respire… _Je m'appelle Tsunade et je suis l'Hokage du village dans lequel vous vous trouvez actuellement. Es-ce que vous savez comment vous êtes arrivée ici ?

A peu près… C'est sûrement Kyu-kun qui m'a amené ici, non ?

Kyu-kun ? demanda Tsunade un peu perdu.

Un blond avec des cheveux lui arrivant aux fesses, beau gosse avec beaucoup de charme et un côté sauvage qui vous attire… décrivit Natsune.

Ah Naruto… Non pas exactement. C'est l'équipe de ninjas à laquelle il appartenait avant qu'il ne quitte le village qui vous a ramené en même temps que lui. Répondit Tsunade.

Je vois… Et comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle faussement angoissée.

Je vais bien Natsu-chan ! répondit le blond avant que Tsunade n'est put dire le moindre mot.

Kyu-kun ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

_Je l'ai pas senti approcher…_ pensèrent en même temps Tsunade et les filles de l'équipe d'anbus accompagnant l'Hokage.

Naruto s'approcha de Natsune puis se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, faisant rougir Natsune comme jamais.

Allons ne rougis pas… fit Naruto avec un sourire mutin sur le visage en observant la réaction de la chuunin.

Mais y'a du monde… plaida faiblement et inutilement Natsune en agrippant la première chose à portée d'elle pour cacher son visage rouge comme une tomate bine mûre, autrement dit Sora relégué au rôle de peluche géante bien malgré lui.

Rétablit toi vite… comme çà tu me verras te rattraper…

Comment çà ? demanda Natsune en faignant l'ignorance.

Dans un mois je dispute la phase finale de l'examen chuunin… j'espère que tu viendras me voir… fit Naruto en l'embrassant de nouveau. Rétablit toi vite ! Termina-t-il avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Naruto… j'aimerais que tu m'attendes à mon bureau. Fit Tsunade en le voyant partir.

Bien Hokage-sama. Répondit le jinchuriki d'une voix neutre.

¼ d'heure plus tard dans le bureau de l'Hokage. 

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

En fait j'ai une question à te poser et une proposition à te faire…

…

Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire dans qu'elle branche tu as surtout travaillé en tant que mercenaire ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond plongea sa main à l'intérieur de son kimono puis en ressortit un petit carnet. Il le jeta à Tsunade qui l'attrapa et regarda interrogativement le blond.

Ouvre-le !

La Godaïme s'exécuta puis parcouru du regard les diverses pages que contenait le carnet. Quand elle eut finit elle referma le carnet et regarda sérieusement Naruto.

Tu t'es spécialisé dans quoi pour avoir autant de nom dans ce carnet ?

L'assassinat ! répondit d'une voix sans émotion Naruto. Tous les noms que tu vois dans ce carnet ont été ou sont des cibles pour lesquelles on a fait appelle à mes services… continua Naruto en reprenant son carnet des mains de Tsunade. Tous ceux que tu as vu surligné de mon sang, sont ceux que j'ai éliminé… termina-t-il en rangeant son carnet.

Et combien de personne de Konoha as-tu supprimé ? _Parce qu'il n'en a pas supprimé qu'une dizaine plusieurs pages sont entièrement rouges… Il est devenu très dangereux… _pensa Tsunade en le fixant.

Aucune… Malgré que c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait… mais j'ai réfléchie et je me suis dit qu'il serait mal vu que je revienne au village si un jour j'en avait besoin et que j'ai supprimé beaucoup de gens et de shinobis de ce village.

Je vois…

Mais laisse moi te dire une chose… fit Naruto d'une voix froide en fixant Tsunade dans les yeux. Si jamais certaine personnes inscrites dans ce carnet commence à me chercher des puces là ou il n'y a pas la place… mon compte en banque grossira…

C'est une menace ? demanda Tsunade en le fixant sévèrement.

Ne me fais pas ces yeux là Tsunade… ça va te faire plus de rides que tu n'en a déjà… et puis je me doute que tu es assez intelligente pour savoir de quoi il s'agit…répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire avant de tourner le dos à Tsunade et de se diriger vers la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Ah une dernière chose avant que je parte… ton nom est aussi dans ce carnet… termina Naruto en la regardant un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, juste avant de s'effacer derrière la porte du bureau de la Godaïme.

Trois jours plus tard -Restaurant Ichiraku-

A te voilà enfin ! S'exclama une voix féminine en s'approchant d'une table où une tête blonde avait à côté d'elle une pile impressionnante de bols vides.

Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna le blond après avoir finit sa dernière bouchée.

Je te cherchais gros malin… Répondit la kunoïshi aux cheveux roses en s'asseyant en face de lui, alors que ce dernier s'était remis à manger et était visiblement entrain de terminer son repas.

J'avoue que je me suis toujours demander où tu trouvais la place de mettre toute la bouffe que tu arrivais à t'enfiler ? Se demanda Sakura à elle-même en parlant à haute voix, en regardant ébahie le nombre de bol qu'il venait de manger.

Je suppose que si tu es ici c'est pour me parler d'autre chose que mon régime alimentaire ? Fit Naruto où une pointe d'ironie était perceptible.

Tu as raison. Voilà en fait je me demandais si… oh et puis non laisse tomber çà n'en vaut pas la peine…

Je pense que c'est encore à moi de juger si cela en vaut la peine ou pas… Tu ne crois pas ?

Ouais… bon d'accord… en fait je me demandais… Est-ce que tu es revenu au village durant les cinq ans où tu n'étais pas là ?

Pas vraiment… fit le blond en regardant ailleurs.

Dis Naruto…

Humm ?

Pourquoi tu refuses de retravailler avec l'équipe 7 ? Demanda Sakura d'une petite voix, en changeant de sujet.

Comme je te l'ai déjà dit… je ne travail pas avec quelqu'un qui a cherché à me tuer… même si c'était il y a cinq ans ! fit Naruto qui voyait que Sakura s'apprêtait à lui couper la parole. Qui sait quand est-ce qu'il recommencera ?

Mais Sasuke a changé… il ne cherche plus à se venger…

Soit… mais dit toi bien que les gens comme moi ou Sasuke ne change pas dans le fond… Lui et moi avons toujours cherchés à devenir plus puissant que nous ne l'étions avant… c'est ainsi e tu n'y changeras rien… c'est dans notre nature… fit platement Naruto.

JE REFUSE DE CROIRE A UN TRUC PAREIL ! S'exclama furieusement Sakura.

Tu pourrais arrêter de gueuler… çà nous ferait du bien ! S'exclama une fille dans le dos de Sakura.

En entendant çà Sakura se retourna pour voir arriver vers eux la concurrente d'Iwa.

Bonjour beau blond ! Fit Rika en venant embrasser Naruto sur la joue.

_Beau blond… _Et t'es qui toi ? Demanda Sakura d'une voix polaire.

La concurrente d'Iwa, Rika. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda Naruto en appuyant sa tête sur sa main droite en la regardant.

Je viens te proposer une petite ballade rien que nous deux, beau gosse… Fit Rika en se penchant vers Naruto, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté avec un air coquin sur le visage en lui plaçant deux doigts sous le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

Pourquoi pas… Fit Naruto en se levant pour la suivre en dehors du restaurant.

NON ! Fit Sakura en se levant à son tour.

Et pourquoi çà ? Demanda Rika en la regardant d'un œil noir.

Parce que… parce que… tu… tu pourrais lui tendre un piège et l'évincer de la troisième épreuve !

Sa réponse fit rire Rika qui s'apprêtait à partir dans un fou rire, qui visiblement ne serait pas prêt de s'arrêter, tout comme Naruto qui avait du mal à rester de marbre lui aussi.

Très franchement je préfèrerais coucher avec lui, plutôt qu'essayer de le tuer. Répondit Rika en regardant Naruto à côté d'elle avec un regard pervers en ne se gênant pas le moins du monde pour le déshabiller du regard.

Ah oui ? Demanda Naruto en la regardant dans les yeux avec un regard de désir. Tu sais qu'il ne tient qu'à toi que cela se réalise… continua Naruto d'une voix chaude en rapprochant son visage du sien faisant rougir Rika. Bon on y va ? Lança Naruto en s'écartant de Rika et en passant à côté de Sakura sans lui adressé un regard.

Une fois sortit du restaurant, Naruto et Rika prirent la direction de l'entrée du village, puis ils déambulèrent dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto faisant découvrir à sa future adversaires les différentes parties du village.

Dis-moi ? Fit soudainement Rika au bout d'un moment.

Oui ?

J'avais cru comprendre que ça faisait cinq ans que tu n'étais pas revenu à Konoha…

Et alors ?

Pourquoi ?

Comment çà pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto sans comprendre.

Pourquoi tu as quitté ton village ?

La curiosité est un vilain défaut… répondit Naruto en souriant.

_Fais chier… il ne dira rien…_ Dans ce cas là pourquoi t'as l'air de connaître le village comme ta poche, si t'es partis pendant cinq ans ? T'es revenu entre temps ?

C'est parce que malgré cinq ans cela n'a pas vraiment changé…

_Il n'a pas répondu à ma deuxième question…_ Je vois. Fit-elle juste avant de prendre son bras et de coller à lui.

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais çà ? demanda Naruto en avançant à la même vitesse que Rika

J'en ai marre que la plus part des filles se retournent vers toi, alors que l'on est en rendez-vous ! Répondit Rika.

T'es jalouse ?

Je ne répondrais pas à cette question ! Répondit Rika avec une légère rougeur sur les joues, qui arracha un sourire à Naruto.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur balade sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passer autour d'eux ils furent interpellés par la voix de Neji.

Naruto !!

Neji ?! Salut !! Fit Naruto en se tournant vers lui. Salut Hinata ! Continua Naruto en l'apercevant.

Bonjour Naruto. Fit-elle d'une voix quelque peu froide en fixant le bras de Naruto et ce qui y était accroché, se qui n'échappa nullement à Rika.

Naruto, la Godaïme te demande ! Annonça Neji.

Eh ben elle n'a qu'à attendre… elle doit avoir l'habitude avec Kakashi… Pour l'instant je fais une petite promenade… j'irais la voir quand j'aurais fini.

Mais elle a une mission à te confier…

Raison de plus ! Fit-il en se retournant pour partir.

Mais elle a vraiment besoin de toi… tenta Hinata pour essayer de le convaincre.

Ecoute Hinata… J'écouterais ce que dira la vieille le jour où elle arrêtera de boire du sake à longueur de journée et quand elle arrêtera de claquer son fric dans les jeux d'argent.

Elle a arrêté le jour où on a cru que tu étais décédé… fit Hinata d'une petite voix.

…

Allez Naruto viens qu'on finisse notre balade… Fit Rika en tirant sur le bras du blond en voyant que le doute s'installer chez Naruto.

Très bien j'arrive… se résigna Naruto en se dégageant de Rika pour suivre Neji et Hinata.

Hey, Non ! Fit Rika d'une voix indignée en posant une main sur l'épaule de Naruto avant de le tourner vers elle. Pourquoi tu les… commença-t-elle avant de sentir ses lèvres collées à celles du blond. Naruto se recula quelques secondes plus tard, puis suivit Neji et Hinata laissant Rika rêver encore quelques instants.

Tu agis souvent comme çà ? Demanda Neji à Naruto après quelques instants sur le chemin les menant au bureau de la Godaïme.

Ca m'arrive… je fais çà quand j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec une fille qui me coure après… et que j'ai pas envie de l'envoyer bouler dans les grandes largeurs.

Je vois… hum… en tout cas il semblerait que tu plaises assez aux femmes. Remarqua Neji en regardant autour de lui.

C'est à dire ?

T'as pas remarqué toutes les femmes qui te regardaient quand on passait devant ?

J'ai surtout remarqué qu'y avait pas que moi qu'elles regardaient… fit Naruto avec un sourire en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Tu entends quoi par la ? Demanda Neji.

Ah misère… soupira Naruto. Dis Hinata tu voudrais pas éduquer ton cousin et lui expliquer certaines choses de la vie…

J'essayerais… mais je dois dire qu'il y a cinq ans c'est à toi qu'il aurait fallu expliquer certaines choses. Répondit Hinata avec un sourire mutin en regardant Naruto.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Fit Naruto pour mettre fin à la conversation, sentant que celle-ci commençait à glisser sur une pente plutôt savonneuse.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto frappa à la porte, puis ils attendirent que cette dernière leurs dise d'entrer. Une fois la permission obtenue, ils poussèrent la porte, puis entrèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade. Une fois à l'intérieur Naruto remarqua que celle-ci n'était pas seule. Il y avait un jeune homme richement vêtu, d'environ leur âge, avec des cheveux noirs. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille qui devait être sa servante au vue des vêtements qu'elle portait.

Ah ! Vous voilà ! Et vous me l'avez retrouvé… c'est très bien. Fit Tsunade.

Cà y est vous avait enfin ramené cet incapable ! Fit le garçon d'une voix dédaigneuse

_Oh NON ! Pas lui…_ pensa Naruto en plaquant sa main gauche sur ses yeux.

Tu sais que çà ne se fait pas de faire attendre le seigneur de son pays. Fit le garçon d'une voix froide en se tournant vers les trois arrivants.

Et je te rappellerai que jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est encore ton père le seigneur du pays du Feu… Tu n'es pas encore monté sur le trône… répliqua Naruto en regardant ailleurs.

Toi ! Fit le garçon en pointant du doigt Naruto. TU… tu… C'est lui que vous me donner pour escorte ! s'indigna le prince en se retournant vers la Godaïme en pointant du doigt Naruto qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Il n'y aura pas que lui, rassurez-vous… mais j'ai totalement confiance en Naruto si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Vous… vous faîtes confiance à ce… monstre… demanda le prince septique en pointant le blond de son pouce juste avant de sentir quelque chose de froid sous sa gorge.

Masataka… je te conseillerai de surveiller ton langage quand tu es en ma présence… sinon au prochain écart, il pourrait t'arriver un bête accident. Fit Naruto d'une voix froide en se tenant derrière le prince en le menaçant d'un kunaï sous la gorge.

Naruto… ça suffit ! Lâche-le ! Sinon qui va nous payer pour cette mission ?! Demanda Hinata d'une voix calme en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond.

D'accord… d'accord… voilà j'le lâche ! Fit Naruto de mauvaise grâce en se reculant et en retirant son arme du cou du prince.

Merci. Fit Masataka en replaçant son kimono. Nous partons dans deux heures. Dit-il en regardant Naruto. Ne sois pas en retard ! Dit-il en regardant ce dernier. Puis il sortit du bureau de la Godaïme sans attendre suivit de prés par sa servante.

2 heures plus tard portes de Konoha…

Tout le monde était rassemblé… enfin tous… ils attendaient encore Kakashi et Naruto. Une demi-heure plus tard, le sus nommé précédemment arriva tranquillement, encore et toujours entrain de lire son livre préféré

Kakashi-senseï, vous êtes à la bourre !! Hurlèrent Sakura et Sena en même temps en le voyant se pointer comme si de rien n'était.

Yoh ! Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Kakashi en regardant autour de lui.

Non. Il manque encore Naruto. Répondit Hinata.

Le concerné arriva environ cinq minutes plus tard. Il avait troqué son kimono habituel pour un de couleur noire. Sakura le voyant comme çà sentit battre une veine contre sa tempe.

Pourquoi t'es à la bourre ? Demanda-t-elle énervée.

Ben en fait y'avait une vieille qui voulait traverser et donc… commença Naruto en pointant du pouce une direction derrière lui.

TE FOUT PAS DE MA GUEULE !! Hurla Sakura en envoyant son poing vers la figure de Naruto, que celui-ci évita avec facilité.

Faudrait que t'apprenne à te calmer Sakura… Sinon tu vas avoir des rides avant l'heure ! Répondit le blond en dépassant Sakura, sans plus lui prêté attention ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Hinata c'est peut-être une question à la con… mais on est quand même pas _tout_ _çà_ juste pour… lui ?! Demanda Naruto avec sa main gauche sur son visage, avec une voix au bord de la dépression après avoir jeté un rapide regard sur l'assemblée.

Ben si…

Misère… Bon ben s'il y a autant de monde je vois pas pourquoi je devrai rester… Fit Naruto en se retournant pour partir.

Tu te dois de rester ! s'exclama Masataka.

Et pourquoi çà ? Demanda Naruto en tournant son visage vers le prince du Pays du Feu.

Parce que Haruka désire te voir… Et que t'as première mission n'est pas de me protéger mais de m'accompagner pour la voir…

Raison de plus !Rétorqua vivement Naruto en tournant le dos au groupe et en commençant à partir.

Tu seras grassement payé…

Combien ? Fit Naruto en le regardant avec un air tout d'un coup très intéressé, avec un air félin et des pièces à la place des yeux.

1,000 ryos…

Pas assez !

5,000… Fit Masataka en regardant le blond, qui répondit par un signe négatif de la tête. 10,000. Même réponse. 50,000… 100… 100,000… 1… 1,000,000… 5… 5,000,000 de ryos. Termina Masataka en désespoir de cause.

Ben tu vois quand tu veux… Fit Naruto avec cette fois ci un air de renard plaqué sur le visage.

5,000,000… Il vient de me coûter 5,000,000… Se lamenta Masataka en ayant le regard dans le vide.

Bon allez, on y va ! s'exclama Naruto en partant devant.

Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est pas toi le chef d'équipe !! Gueula Sena en le montrant du doigt.

Parce que c'est toi peut-être ? Rétorqua Naruto.

Heu… Aïe !! S'exclama Sena en recevant un coup sur la tête de la part de Sakura.

La ferme Sena. Et Naruto, pour ta gouverne c'est Kakashi le chef d'équipe.

Ouais, ouais… Répondit le blond en regardant ailleurs.

_Eh ben c'est pas gagné…_ Pensa Kakashi en regardant la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Dîtes Kakashi-san… c'est quoi exactement la mission? Demanda Naruto en regardant son ancien sempaï.

Ben tu l'as su dans le bureau de la Godaïme, non ?

Non. Tout ce que j'ai appris c'est que je devais suivre l'incapable qui sert de prince au Pays du Feu…

Contre une grosse somme… fit remarquer Kakashi en regardant de travers Naruto.

C'est quand même pas ma faute si cet abruti a accepté de me payer… J'y suis pour rien si on l'a pas informé du fait que j'étais à nouveau un ninja de Konoha… répliqua Naruto.

T'es toujours aussi fourbe…

…

…

Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Kakashi… Fit remarquer Naruto.

En fait la mission qui nous a était confiée consiste en réalité a allé chercher la sœur du prince.

Elle s'est faîte enlevé ? Demanda Naruto.

Non en faîte Masataka-sama l'a confiée à certaines personnes et donc nous allons la chercher avant de les ramener tous les deux au Pays du Feu. Répondit Kakashi.

Masataka tu l'as déposé où ? Demanda Naruto en se retournant vers le dénommé qui se trouver derrière lui.

JE NE VOUS PERMEZ PAS DE MANQUER DE RESPECT A MASATAKA-SAMA !! hurla la servante sur Naruto en s'interposant entre le blond et le prince du Pays du Feu.

T'es qu'une servante et c'est déjà MA-SA-TA-KA !! Prononça Naruto en détachant bien chaque syllabe en se penchant vers la servante.

Mais… Mais… Non… bégaya la servante soudain très mal à l'aise en passant par toutes les couleurs de rouges possible.

Mouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuais… Alors Masataka tu réponds à ma question ? demanda Naruto en reportant son attention sur le sus-dénommé.

Je… Je… Fit intelligemment Masataka en évitant autant que possible le regard du blond posé sur lui.

Alors elle est où Haruka ? Demanda Naruto qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Au… Au… Au Paradis des Pêchers… marmonna Masataka.

Au… Au… Au… Oho… Ohoo ohooooooooooo…Aha ha ha ha ha … commença à rigoler Naruto avant de partir dans un fou-rire magistral.

De leur côté l'équipe sept accompagné de Neji et Hinata regardaient la scène en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu faire rire Naruto.

Sakura, dis, tu sais pourquoi il rigole comme çà ? Demanda Sena en regardant le blond devant eux entrain de se marrer.

J'en sais rien t'a qu'à lui demandé ! Répliqua Sakura.

Mais à moi il ne m'adressera jamais la parole…

Pas faux. Remarqua Sakura en fixant son ancien coéquipier. Et puis il refusera de me répondre à moi ou Sasuke de toute façon. Pensa tout haut Sakura. Hinata tu voudrais pas aller lui demander pourquoi il rit comme çà ? Demanda Sakura en se tournant vers Hinata.

Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question. Répliqua Hinata calmement.

Mais il n'acceptera pas de me répondre… fit Sakura.

Laisse moi te rappeler qu'il était ou est encore amoureux de toi… Fit remarquer Hinata en regardant Sakura de travers.

Hum… non. Ou alors çà m'étonnerais.

Pourquoi tu dis çà ? Demanda Hinata intriguer.

Tu n'étais pas là lorsque l'on a retrouvé Naruto mais… Vu comment il cherchait à protéger cette Natsume et vu comment ils se regardaient tous les deux je pense qu'il doit y avoir quelques chose entre eux…

Ah bon… _Merde encore une qui s'accroche au blondinet de mes rêves… _pensa Hinata en fixant le dos de Naruto. _Bon plus le choix…_ Neji tu pourrais aller demander à Naruto qu'est-ce qui le fait rire autant.

Euh… d'accord. Fit Neji avant de se mettre à la hauteur du blond et d'engager la discussion. Il revînt quelques instants plus tard avec les joues légèrement colorées.

Alors ? Questionna Hinata en le regardant.

Euh… Il n'a rien voulu me dire… répondit Neji en regardant ailleurs.

Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Hinata avec une voix inquisitrice en se penchant vers son cousin.

Certain ! Répondit Neji un peu vite en détournant le regard.

Plus loin Kakashi s'était mis à questionner Naruto.

Dis-moi Naruto, comme tu as l'air de connaître l'endroit, tu pourrais nous en dire plus ? Demanda le ninja copieur en observant son ancien élève.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que dans cet endroit nous ne risquons absolument rien… et qu'il plaira à certains… Fit mystérieusement Naruto en laissant un sourire venir orner ses lèvres.

Une semaine plus tard ils arrivaient dans un village proche de celui d'Iwa no kuni. Au centre de ce petit village on pouvait apercevoir bien plus grand et important que ceux qui constituaient le village. Au sommet de celui-ci ils purent distinguaient que le toit ressembler à une énorme pêche renversée. Elle était de couleur or et se marier bien avec le mur circulaire de pierres blanches.

Alors c'est… çà, le "Paradis des Pêchers" !? Déclara Sakura en observant la bâtisse d'un œil critique.

Tu te l'imaginais différemment ? Demanda Hinata.

Eh bien… malgré que le bâtiment sois assez imposant je dois avouer que je m'attendais à quelques chose avec beaucoup plus de classe qu'une vulgaire tour de briques blanches. Avoua Sakura.

Bien alors comme on sait désormais où çà se trouve… commença Kakashi. On se trouve un hôtel dans le coin et on ira chercher votre sœur demain ! Termina Kakashi en regardant Masataka.

D'accord ! Répondit le sus-nommé.

Hey ! Où vas-tu Naruto ? Demanda Hinata en le voyant s'éloigner du groupe.

Là-bas ! Répondit le blond en désignant du doigt le "Paradis des Pêchers"

Tu viens pas avec nous ?

J'ai des trucs à faire… Répondit évasivement Naruto en continuant son chemin jusqu'à la tour blanche.

" _En tout cas sur ce plan là il n'a pas changé… il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête…" _Pensa Kakashi en poussant un profond soupir d'impuissance. Hinata accompagne-le ! Ordonna Kakashi, en désignant le blond déjà à une bonne dizaine de mètres.

Côté Hinata et Naruto…

Naruto et Hinata firent la route dans le calme jusqu'à ce que Hinata ne décide de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

Qu'est-ce que tu dois y faire exactement ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tu verras bien… rétorqua Naruto en arrivant devant la porte de l'établissement qu'il ouvrit, puis laissa passé Hinata, et enfin entra à sa suite.

Une fois à l'intérieur Naruto se dirigea directement vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'accueil. Hinata quand à elle regardait les décorations de la salle. Elle piqua un fard monstrueux en regardant attentivement ce que représentaient les tableaux. Sur ceux-ci on pouvait apercevoir soit des scènes érotiques, soit des femmes seules ou en groupes dans des positions lascives plus ou moins dénudées selon la peinture. L'ensemble des murs de la salle d'accueil étaient décorés ainsi, et Hinata put apercevoir un épais rideau de velours rouge derrière le bureau de la réceptionniste masquant certainement vers les escaliers et menant aux étages supérieurs. Revenant tout à coup à elle et prenant une teinte rouge pivoine en comprenant dans quel genre d'établissement elle se trouvait avec Naruto Elle se précipita vers ce dernier qui était finalement arrivé au comptoir durant les quelques secondes de son observation. Avant même-que Naruto ne commence à parler, elle le tira vers lui et se mit à chuchoter avec le blond.

Na… Naruto… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda Hinata plus rouge que rouge.

Ben çà me semble assez évident, non ? rétorqua Naruto en se dégageant du bras d'Hinata pour retourner vers l'hôtesse d'accueil en plantant Hinata sur place ayant encore du mal à réaliser la réponse du blond. Alors qu'elle revînt à elle encore quelque peut choquer par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, la question de la réceptionniste l'acheva.

Se sera pour une chambre ? Demanda la jeune femme en observant Naruto et Hinata devant elle.

N… commença Naruto avant d'être devancé par une voix suraigu et hystérique.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !! Hurla Hinata en bâillonnant le blond d'une main sur la bouche.

Le reste qui était composé de Sakura, Sasuke, Sena, Kakashi, Negi et Masataka avaient trouvé un hôtel quelque peu miteux où ils avaient réussi tant bien que mal a dégoté quelques chambres pour passer la nuit. Actuellement ils étaient entrain de manger autour d'un repas chaud et discutés de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Sena fasse remarquer le fait que Naruto et Hinata n'étaient toujours pas rentrer.

En fait je pense qu'ils ne rentreront pas. Dit Masataka.

Et pourquoi çà ? demanda Sakura.

Parce qu'ils doivent être mieux logés que nous et ne doivent pas s'ennuyer.

Pourquoi ? C'était un hôtel ? demanda à son tour Negi.

Heu… On… peut voir çà comme çà… bien que parler de maison close soit plus juste.

L'effet de la réponse de Masataka fut immédiat. Tous s'étouffèrent quasiment avec ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche.

QUOOI !! Hurlèrent Negi et Sakura d'une même voix en se redressant d'un même mouvement.

S'il arrive quoique se soit à Hianata-sama… Fit Negi d'une voix menaçante en attrapant le col de Masataka.

C'est un hôtel de passe ?! s'indigna Sakura. Ca veut dire que t'a rien trouvé de mieux que laisser ta sœur dans ce genre d'endroit.

Heuuuu… fit intelligemment Masataka qui n'en menait pas large face à Negi.

Sakura, où-tu vas ? demanda Sena.

Les chercher !! Hurla la kunoïshi aux cheveux roses en sortant de l'hôtel et en se dirigeant vers le ''Paradis des Pêchers''.

Côté Hinata et Naruto…

Après quelques instants où ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Hinata consentit enfin à lâcher Naruto. Ils s'observèrent encore quelques secondes avant que Naruto ne se décide de se diriger à nouveau vers la jeune réceptionniste.

Alors combien de chambre ? demanda la jeune femme à nouveau.

Nous prendrons deux chambres… et je désire la suite royale pour cette jeune fille derrière moi.

Bien sûr… Fit-elle en notant quelque chose sur son registre. Et pour vous ?

Je prendrais la suite habituelle…

Je vois… Fit la réceptionniste avec un certain scepticisme dans la voie. Puis-je avoir vos noms je vous pris.

Vous mettrez les chambres au nom de Sohaku Renkin. Fit Naruto en lui faisant un grand sourire.

La standardiste suspendit son écriture quelques instants et releva la tête pour regarder le blond. Elle le détailla quelques secondes d'un œil critique, à l'inverse d'Hinata qui regardait son coéquipier d'un air surpris qu'il ne donne pas son vrai nom. Sentant son regard sur lui il se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, puis quelques secondes plus tard reporta son attention sur la standardiste toujours entrain de le dévisager. Un instant plus tard il put lire la stupéfaction dans ses yeux.

Vous… vous… vous êtes… Renkin-sama ?! fit-elle à la fois choquée et confuse.

C'est bien moi ! Répondit avec enthousiasme Naruto toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Excusez-moi… je… je… je suis confuse… je ne vous avez pas reconnu avec vos cheveux long.

Allons… allons… ce n'est rien çà peut arriver à tout le monde. Bien évidemment se sera gratuit pour mon invité. Fit Naruto en pointant Hinata de son pouce. Nous sommes d'accord ? Demanda le blond après avoir relevé le visage de la jeune fille en lui faisant un sourire charmeur faisant encore plus rougir la jeune femme.

Après la scène à laquelle elle venait tout juste d'assister, Hinata regardait désormais Naruto avec des yeux ronds.

Bien je vous pris de me suivre s'il vous plaît. Dit la jeune femme alors qu'elle commençait à emprunter les escaliers.

Hinata reprit contact avec la réalité et décida alors d'emboiter le pas à Naruto qui suivait tranquillement l'hôtesse qui les avait accueillis. Ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage avec durant leur trajet des explications sur les différents étages, le premier étages était réservé pour les différents services proposé et c'était notamment ici que se trouvait les cuisines. Le deuxième était quand à lui réservé aux chambres personnelles des hôtesses de plaisir travaillant dans l'établissement, ainsi que les chambres du personnel des hôtesses de plaisir travaillant ici, ainsi que les chambres du personnel plus commun. Si autant les deux premiers étages étaient plutôt silencieux, le troisième en revanche était à l'antipode des deux premiers. Enormément de monde se trouver à cet étage comme put le remarquer Hinata. La majeure partie de la clientèle était masculine et se trouvait pur la plus part en plus que charmante compagnie dont les tenues étaient provocatrices. La réceptionniste les mena tout les deux à une table de libre où des coussins reposaient pour le confort des clients. Dès qu'ils furent installés Naruto se fit agressé par Hinata.

On est où Naruto ? Et pourquoi t'as pas donné ton vrai nom ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ?

Du calme Hinata… tempéra Naruto en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

Que je me calme ? Demanda-t-elle indignée avec un regard brûlant de colère.

Du calme ! S'exclama Naruto d'une voix ferme qui remit Hinata à sa place. Alors comme tu peux le voir nous sommes dans une maison de plaisir… Et avoue quand même

que c'est mieux d'être ici que dans je suppose un hôtel miteux et pouilleux comme le reste de l'équipe. Quand à savoir pourquoi j'ai pas donner mon vrai nom… continua le blond en regardant Hinata sérieusement. Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais continuer d'utiliser mon vrai nom après ma désertion de Konoha. J'avais pas envie de me faire reprendre dans la semaine qui suivait pour une erreur aussi stupide. J'ai donc changeais de nom.

Je vois… Fit-elle en buvant une coupelle de saké. Et pour tout à l'heure ? Demanda Hinata alors que deux femmes venaient de s'inviter à leur table et s'étaient mises à dorlotait le blond qui se laisser faire et semblait s'en accommoder parfaitement.

Eh bien… disons que pour faire simple… je… je connais bien la directrice de cet établissement.

Je comprends… Fit Hinata en buvant une nouvelle coupelle de saké.

Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu ta voix parmi tout se vacarme… Fit une voix de femme derrière Hinata.

Miyuki !! Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire en voyant la jeune femme.

La dénommée Miyuki s'avança jusqu'à lui et renvoya les deux femmes qui s'occupaient de lui. Elle vînt se placer derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras fins. Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir très profond descendant en cascade ondulée dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Une partie de ceux-ci venaient recouvrir la partie droite de son visage donnant de ce fait à cette dernière un regard très langoureux et sensuel. Néanmoins contrairement aux autres filles qu'elle avait put voir jusque là Hinata remarqua que sa tenue était moins suggestive et laisser moins dévoiler son corps.

Qui est cette jeune personne avec toi ? demanda Miyuki en détaillant Hinata.

C'est une amie. Miyuki laisse moi te présenter Hinata. Hinata, Miyuki ! Termina Naruto en faisant les présentations.

Ta jeune amie est tout à fait charmante…

Elle ne travaillera pas pour toi. Fit Naruto en coupant Miyuki.

Oho… pauvre chou… fit la jeune femme en embrassant Naruto sur la joue. On dirais pas mais tu y tiens à ta copine.

C'est pas ma copine. Répondit calmement Naruto bien qu'un peu trop vite, sous le regard suspicieux de Miyuki, alors qu'Hinata s'était étouffée avec son saké, avant de prendre une jolie couleur pivoine. Et pour elle se sera gratuit pour cette nuit.

Tout ?

Tout. Répondit Naruto sans regarder Miyuki. Ici tu es dans une maison de plaisir Hinata mais cela ne s'arrête pas uniquement au sexe… Tu peux obtenir des massages, ou des bains juste comme tu les aimes… Tu peux avoir absolument tout ici à condition que tu y mettes le prix. Mais pour ce soir… disons que c'est gratuit pour toi. Demandes quelque chose et le personnel satisfera ta demande dans le domaine du possible. Ah oui aussi tu auras une des meilleures suites de l'établissement. Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit nous serons dans ma suite… Fit Naruto en se levant accompagné de Miyuki qui donnait des ordres à la va vite avant de suivre Naruto.

Du côté du reste du groupe…

Quelques instants plus tard elle fut rejoins par le reste du groupe ainsi que par Masataka. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient tous à l'entrée du lieu de déperdition préféré des hommes. Comme à son habitude Sakura ne fit pas dans la dentelle et ouvrit la porte en la défonçant d'un puissant coup de pied, et se présenta en furie devant l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Dîtes-moi quelle est la chambre de Naruto Uzumaki ! S'exclama Sakura en frappant le comptoir du plat de la main, faisant trembler ce dernier sous l'impact. Voyant çà l'hôtesse attrapa rapidement son registre et le feuilleta avec le même empressement à la rechercher du nom susnommé.

Euh… je suis désolée mais ce nom ne figure pas sur ma liste. Répondit d'une petite voix l'hôtesse.

Vous foutez pas de moi, je sais qu'il est rentré ici avec une jeune fille ! Fulmina Sakura.

Pouvons-nous vérifiez le registre ? Demanda Kakashi alors Sena retenait tant bien que mal Sakura.

Bien… Bien-sûr… Fit l'hôtesse en le tendant à Kakashi.

Ce dernier le prit avec lui et le regarda rapidement notant mentalement que le nom de Naruto ne figurait pas dessus, mais que le nom de Hinata apparaissait sur le registre.

_ Soit Naruto a changer d'endroit et les a laissés ici… soit il s'y est inscrit sous un faux nom… _pensa Kakashi. Excusez-moi mais pourriez-vous nous mener à la chambre de HinataHyuga s'il-vous-plaît. Demanda Kakashi en rendant son registre à l'hôtesse.

Euh… oui. Suivez-moi ! Fit la jeune femme après avoir récupéré le registre. Elle sortit de derrière l'accueil et passa devant le groupe les priants de la suivre. Elle monta jusqu'au cinquième et dernier étage. Elle se dirigea ensuite le long d'un très long couloir circulaire, jusqu'à arriver à la chambre numéro 14. Voilà vous y êtes. Je vous laisse.

Merci bien. Fit Kakashi en s'écartant pour la laisser passer. Alors qu'elle s'éloignée Kakashi laissa son regard se concentrer sur le dos de l'hôtesse et même un peu plus bas, suivant attentivement le balancement suggestif que leur montrer l'hôtesse.

Kakashi senseï… Fit Sakura d'une voix menaçante.

Ah… euh… oui, oui… donc où en étions-nous… oui… hmm laissez-moi faire… Fit Kakashi en reprenant constance. Il vînt se coller contre la porte puis écouta attentivement. N'entendant rien, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna lentement pour ouvrir la porte de la manière la plus silencieuse possible. Une fois ouverte il jeta un rapide regard dans la chambre pour voir que cette dernière, bien que richement meublée était vide. La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était sans doute le salon de la suite dans laquelle devait normalement logeait Hinata. Ils était entrain de regarder la pièce quand ils entendirent du bruit venant d'une autre pièce.

Kakashi ainsi que Neji s'approchèrent de la porte menant à cette dernière et écoutèrent attentivement. Quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent des gémissements de plaisir venant de l'autre côté, ce qui les fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

N'y tenant plus Neji ouvrit brusquement la porte montrant à tous ce qui s'y déroulait.

Hi… Hina… ta ?? fit Neji bêtement en voyant sa cousine allongée sur une table, sur le ventre complètement nue entrain de se faire masser par une autre femme.

Ne… ji ?! NEJIIIII !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !! Hurla Hinata furieuse en prenant une serviette et en couvrant son corps dénudé avant de se lever furibonde et menaçante.

Euh… en fait… commença Masataka, mais il fit coupé par une main venant s'écrasé contre sa joue avec force et qui le projeta dans le salon.

DEHORS !! hurla Hinata avant de leur fermer la porte au nez.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata ressortit habiller mais visiblement encore furieuse de se qui venait de se passer.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

On voudrait savoir où est Naruto… fit Kakashi. Mais quand on est venu on nous a dit qu'il n'était pas ici… On a même regardé le registre mais on n'a pas vu son nom.

C'est normal puisqu'il n'utilise pas celui-ci… Il en utilise un autre… répondit Hinata.

Tu le connais ? demanda Sakura.

Oui. C'est Sohaku Renkin. Je vais aller demander où est-ce que l'on peut le trouver. Répondit Hinata en se dirigeant vers la pièce de laquelle elle était sortit. Elle ressortit quelques instants plus tard suivit d'une servante et leur indiqua que cette dernière allait les conduire à la chambre de Naruto.

Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Fit la servante en sortant de la chambre, suivit de prêt par l'ensemble des shinobis. Elle revînt alors vers le début du couloir pour s'arrêter devant une porte portant le chiffre neuf. "Nous voici arriver. Reprit la servante. C'est la chambre de Sohaku-sama. Termina-t-elle avant de se retirer.

_Ah ce que je vois Naruto à garder le sens de l'humour_… pensa Kakashi en observant le numéro inscrit sur la porte.

P.O.V Sakura

Après que la fille soit partit, j'ouvre la porte avec fracas et je rentre quelque peu énervée en pensant que c et abruti de Naruto doit sûrement être entrain de passer du bon temps… Face au bruit que je viens de faire, je remarque que tout le monde a arrêté ses activités. Enfin sauf Naruto qui apparemment n'est pas perturbé plus que çà, vu qu'il continu a mangé ce que lui tend une fille nue affalée sur lui. Lui est affalé sur un fauteuil dont les décorations sont travaillé et permettent de distinguer derrière lui neuf queues dont deux d'entre elles lui servent d'accoudoir.

Narutooo… dis-je énerver en m'avançant vers lui d'un pas rageur.

J'eus à peine le temps de faire deux pas que le sus-dénommé se trouve déjà à côté de moi toujours habillé de kimono et me fixe d'un regard si froid que j'en frissonne. Là, à cet instant précis, je me rends compte qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec le Naruto qui nous avez quitté il y a de cela cinq ans. Ce Naruto là me fait peur… là dernière fois que j'ai ressentit ce genre de pression c'était lorsque je m'étais retrouvée face à Orochimaru dans la Forêt de la Mort lors de mon premier examen chuunin. Je le suis du regard pour le voir continuait son chemin sans un regard pour personne avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse dans un nuage de feuille.

Fin P.O.V Sakura

Bien mesdemoiselles vous pouvez disposer. Fit une femme au fond de la salle, vers laquelle toute l'équipe se tourna d'un même mouvement, alors que qu'un soupir de dépit général fut poussé par l'ensemble des filles présentes dans la salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'ensemble de ces dernières sortirent de la chambre de Naruto laissant l'ensemble du groupe et la femme qui venait de parler seuls. Quand elles furent toutes sorties la femme s'avança vers eux et prit la parole.

Bonsoir, je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Miyuki Oiroke et je suis la directrice de cet établissement.

Je suis Kakashi Hatake, juunin de Konoha et voici mes élèves Sena, Sasuke et Sakura. Voici Neji Hyuga et Hinata Hyuga et enfin… dit Kakashi en présentant les personnes constituant le groupe.

Je sais qui est ce jeune homme. Fit Miyuki en portant son regard sur Masataka. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré.

Je vois… Est-ce que vous savez où est parti Naruto ? demanda Kakashi.

Je vois que vous connaissez son véritable nom… Comment cela se fait-il ?

Je suis son ancien senseï…

Je vois…

Est-ce que maintenant vous pouvez me dire où est parti Naruto ?

Il est parti se recueillir. Venez par ici nous serons mieux pour discuter. Fit-elle en les incitant à venir à une table.

Du côté de Naruto

_Ahaaa… mais c'est pas vrai… Sakura commence vraiment à me faire chier… comme les autres d'ailleurs… enfin faut faire avec…_ pensa Naruto en empruntant un petit sentier dallé de pierres plates.

Il traversa un petit jardin pour finalement se retrouver devant un grand cerisier en fleurs. Il avança encore un peu et aperçu finalement une stèle au pied de ce dernier. Sur cette stèle, simple il y avait le nom de la personne à qui elle était destinait ainsi qu'un petit, épitaphe. Naruto s'assit devant la stèle en la fixant pendant un long moment avant de commencer à parler.

Bonjour Aya… je sais que çà fait un moment que je suis pas venu… je m'en excuse… mais bon, tu me connais… bien que je me sois assagit je ne tiens toujours pas en place. Dernièrement on a eu un problème avec Natsune mais heureusement tout va bien… Comme tu peux le voir j'ai réintégré Konoha… y'a aussi le traître et je dois dire qu'à chaque fois que je le vois j'ai une irrésistible envie de meurtre qui me démange mais je me contrôle. J'ai revu aussi d'autre gennins de mon entourage et ils sont tous devenus soit chuunins soit juunins… ils ont bien progressé. Les filles sont devenues de belles jeunes femmes sauf Sakura mais on peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir une planche à pain restera toujours une planche à pain… Ca fait un moment que j'ai plus entendu parler des autres, en même temps je dis çà, mais bon moins je les vois mieux je me porte… dit Naruto alors qu'un silence reposant s'installait autour de lui. Ah oui j'allais oublier, Sora se porte bien, je crois qu'il apprécie de voir du monde autour de lui… je pense que la ville lui réussi… Bon excuse moi, pas que ta présence m'indispose mais si je ne rentre pas vite Miyuki vas encore me crié dessus en me disant que je me raccroche trop au passé. Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire en regardant la stèle devant lui. J'espère que la où tu est tu te porte bien… Au revoir Aya. Termina le blond en se levant et en prenant la direction du bâtiment alors qu'une légère brise se levait jouant avec ses cheveux et faisant apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

Durant le recueillement de Naruto du côté du reste du groupe…

Je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser… commença Miyuki après que tout le monde se fut installé autour de la table.

Est-ce que je pourrais voir ma sœur ? Demanda Masataka.

Bien sûr… je vais la faire appeler. Fit Miyuki juste avant de taper rapidement deux fois des mains. Quelques secondes plus tard une geisha arriva, avec laquelle elle discuta quelques instants. La geisha reparti quand elle eut finit et les laissa entre eux pour la discussion sérieuse qui allait suivre. Dès qu'elle fut sortit Kakashi posa la première question.

Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? Demanda le ninja copieur.

Notre rencontre remonte à environ cinq ans de cela. Mais je ne suis pas la première personne à l'avoir rencontré. La première qui l'a rencontrée s'appelait Aya Akane. Elle était servante ici et on venait de nous la confier. Ses parents étaient des monstres et son père n'avait rien trouvait de mieux que de la faire travailler ici pour que sa file lui rapporte de l'argent. Mais je dois dire que leur rencontre nous fut bénéfique à l'ensemble d'entre nous toutes. Débuta Miyuki.

Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Sakura.

A l'époque cet établissement était sous la coupe d'un homme d'affaire véreux qui employé des ninjas renégats pour faire imposer sa domination…

Pourtant j'ai put remarquer que certaine des filles travaillant ici été des kunoïshis ou d'anciennes kunoïshis… Fit Kakashi.

Comme l'on pouvait si attendre de la part de Sharingan no Kakashi. Répondit Miyuki avec un sourire. Ce que vous dite est vrai malheureusement toutes les filles présentes ici ont simplement le grade gennin et seule une petite poignée est chuunin et je suis la seule juunin. La plupart d'entre elles ont craquées ou ont vécues une expérience traumatisante dans le monde des shinobis qui les ont amenées à le quitter prématurément. Mais malgré ce fait certain nous n'étions pas assez fortes pour résister ou nous opposer à cet homme ou à ses ninjas. A l'époque ce salaud n'hésitait pas à nous humilier et à nous trainait plus bas que terre. Même les chiens étaient mieux traitaient que nous. En fait à bien y réfléchir nous étions ses esclaves. Commença Miyuki avant que s'arrêtait l'espace de quelques secondes le temps de boire une coupelle de saké, puis de reprendre. "Un jour nous avions décidé de demander de l'aide et pour ce faire nous avions envoyé une nuit plusieurs filles cherché de l'aide au prêt du Pays du Feu. Malheureusement sur le chemin plusieurs d'entre elles se sont fait rattraper par des ninjas au service de cet homme. Plusieurs d'entre elles se sont fait violer et tuer, et seulement deux d'entre elles ont pu parvenir à leur échappé…" continua Miyuki.

Comment ont-elles réussi à leur échappé ? Demanda Hinata. Et qui était ces deux jeunes filles ?

La première était Aya et le seconde s'appelait Natsune. Ce sont elles qui ont rencontré Naruto en premier. D'après ce que je sais de ce qu'elles m'ont raconté, alors qu'elles essayaient de se cacher des ninjas qui étaient à leur poursuite, elles ont aperçu une lumière diffuse provenant d'une grotte. Elles se sont alors dirigées vers cet endroit en pensant trouver de l'aide. Elles sont finalement tombées sur lui. Reprit Miyuki. "Quand elles l'ont vu pour la toute première fois, elles se sont aperçues que la lumière qu'elles avaient vues provenait en fait de Naruto. D'après ce qu'elles m'ont dit il était entouré d'un chakra rouge. Mais moi-même je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, donc je ne peux pas vous dire si cela est vrai ou pas." Poursuivit Miyuki.

Je peux vous affirmait que ce que ces deux jeunes filles vous ont dit est tout à fait vrai… fit Kakashi. Je me suis battu contrer lui il y a cinq ans de cela quand il se trouvait dans l'état où vous l'ont décrit ces deux jeunes personnes. Continua Kakashi avant de porter la main à son bandeau et de caresser celui-ci en repensant aux évènements du jour de la désertion coup sur coup de Sasuke puis de Naruto. "Je pense que si je n'avais pas certaines facultés je serais mort aujourd'hui… termina ce dernier.

_Naruto a faillit tuer Kakashi-senseï…_ pensa choquer Sena en regardant Kakashi.

Je vous fait confiance… reprit Miyuki. "Elles m'ont aussi dit que ce jour-ci, durant un moment ils s'étaient observés tous les trois jusqu'à ce que les ninjas qui les poursuivaient ne les rattrape. Sous l'effet de la peur elles se sont réfugiées au fond de la grotte sans se préoccupé de Naruto, qui d'après ce qu'elles m'ont racontées n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Elles m'ont racontées que ce qui avait suivit avait été un véritable carnage. Il parait que tous les ninjas qui les poursuivaient se sont fait soit éventré, soit décapité, soit démembré jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, par Naruto. Aucun des ninjas ayant participé à la poursuite n'a survécu. Raconta Miyuki juste avant d'être interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte.

Du fait de cette interruption inopportune, tout le groupe tourna son regard vers la nouvelle arrivante. La jeune fille qui venait d'arrivait était richement vêtue et très belle comme purent le remarquer Sena et Kakashi.

Haruka ! Fit Masataka en voyant arrivé la jeune fille qui se plaça à ses côtés.

Bonjour Ni-san ! t'es enfin venu me chercher… c'est pas trop tôt. Fit remarquer celle-ci passablement irritée.

Oui, oui… désolé de t'avoir laissé si longtemps toute seule ici. Mais pour me faire pardonner je t'ai rapporté une surprise.

Oh et c'est quoi ? demanda septique Haruka.

Si je te le dit se ne sera plus une surprise. Fit Masataka avec un sourire.

Mouais… Fit Haruka en regardant de travers son frère. Qui sont ses personnes ? Demanda la princesse du Pays du Feu en regardant les ninjas autour d'elles.

C'est l'escorte qui m'a été prêté par la village de Konoha pour venir te chercher et nous ramener chez nous.

Je vois… Fit la jeune femme en portant un regard hautain sur l'ensemble des ninjas présent. De quoi étiez-vous entrain de parler ?

De Naruto. Mais c'est une personne inintéressante comparé à moi. Fit Sena en se rapprochant un clin d'œil de Haruka.

Naruto… c'est le vrai nom de Sohaku, Haruka. Dit Masataka.

Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?! C'est vrai, vous étiez entrain de parler de Sohaku-kun ?! Fit Haruka excité en écrasant Sena pour se rapproché de son frère. Alors ça veut dire qu'il est ici ?! Hein ?! Dis, dis. Il est là pas vrai ?! Tu l'a amené avec toi.

Haruka calme toi tu me fait honte. Oui il est ici, et oui tu ne vas pas tarde à le voir mais je t'en prie calme-toi. Fit Masataka en essayant de la repousser alors que cette dernière s'était accrochée à son coup.

Désolé… Fit la jeune fille rouge de gène en reprenant une position convenable.

_On dirai moi cinq ans plus jeune quand j'entendais le nom de Sasuke dans une conversation… C'est que maintenant que je me rends compte à quel point j'étais pathétique et "lourde" comme le disais Sasuke_… pensa Sakura en regardant Haruka.

Est-ce qu'on pourrait reprendre là où on en était ? Demanda Sena en se replaçant à côté de Sasuke en se massant la tête.

Oui… Bien sûr. Où en étions-nous ? Demanda Miyuki.

Vous en étiez à la fin de la poursuite… Répondit Kakashi.

Ah oui… Alors Aya et Natsune m'ont raconté qu'après le massacre, il était juste rentré dans la grotte et s'était couché dans un coin comme un animal et n'avait plus bougé jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles avaient passé la nuit dans la grotte et était partit au petit matin. Cependant quand elles ont voulu partir elles se sont aperçues que le chakra rouge qui le recouvrait la veille au soir avait disparu. Elles s'était alors approché pour le voir et le remercier mais quand elles voulurent le réveiller elles ont remarqué qu'il était évanouit. Elles l'ont alors ramené ici.

Que s'est-il passé par la suite ? Demanda Haruka avide de connaître la suite comme la plus part des personnes écoutant l'histoire que leur la geisha.

L'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé, avait du grandement l'épuisait car il est resté cinq jours inconscient. Fit Miyuki avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

**Flash Back**

Vous pensez qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ? Demanda Aya en replaçant une serviette fraiche sur le front de Naruto.

A vrai dire je n'en sais trop rien Aya… Répondit avec franchise Miyuki en regardant le blond qui dormait sur le futon.

Moi en tout cas je l'espère… Fit Natsune en regardant le blond. "J'ai encore du mal à croire ce que j'ai vu. C'était une vraie boucherie… y'a pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qui s'est passé… Alors qu'il les tués les uns après les autres j'ai cru entendre un rire émergeant de lui… c'était à vous glacer le sang… Reprit Natsune en réprimant un frisson à ce souvenir.

Hum… Hung…

Il se réveille ! s'exclama Aya en se penchant au dessus du blond rapidement imité par Miyuki et Natsune

Où… Je suis où ? Fit Naruto en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Owww… ma tête… gémit Naruto en se redressant.

Restes couché ! Ordonna Miyuki en appuyant sur la poitrine du blond en le forçant à se remettre sur le dos.

Qui… Qui été-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Fit Naruto en tournant douloureusement la tête pour observé la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Tu es en sûreté… Ne t'inquiète pas. Fit Aya d'une voix douce et rassurante. Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle.

…

Tu veux pas nous le dire ? Bon dans ce cas c'est pas grave on va faire nous même les présentations. Alors moi c'est Aya, elle c'est Natsune et elle c'est Miyuki. Fit-elle en désignant les deux jeunes femmes l'une après l'autre. Alors comment on va pouvoir t'appeler si tu veux pas nous dire ton nom… Huummm… voyons… Hum… Sohaku ! Voilà désormais tu t'appelle Sohaku. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi Sohaku ?

Parce que t'a une tête à t'appeler comme çà ! Fit-elle tout sourire.

Bon comme désormais les présentations sont faîtes, Aya toi tu vas aller prévenir les autres que notre bonhomme est réveillé, quand à toi Natsune tu vas aller prévenir les cuisines de lui faire un bon repas bien consistant. Quand à moi je vais rester ici et le surveiller. Fit Miyuki avant que Naruto est put prononcer le moindre mot. Voyant qu'il allait répliquer Cette dernière leva un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. "Et toi je t'interdis de protester c'est comprit ?!" Fit-elle d'un air qui rappela fortement Tsunade dans ses mauvais jours à Naruto qui s'écrasa face à la réprimande alors qu'Aya et Natsune sortaient de la pièce. "Bon maintenant qu'on est plus que tout les deux, tu peux me dire de quel village ninja tu viens ? Demanda de but en blanc Miyuki ce qui surpris Naruto comme elle put le remarquer.

Comment vous savez que je suis ninja ? Questionna Naruto.

Parce que moi-même je suis une ancienne kunoïshi du Pays de la Terre. Fit Miyuki en le scrutant. Et je dois dire que c'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un gamin de douze ans capable de tuer à lui tout seul une trentaine de ninjas.

Pourquoi vous tenez à savoir çà ?

J'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire…

Ko… Konoha. Répondit difficilement Naruto.

Tu était en mission dans le coin ?

Non, j'ai fuit mon village… Je suis un déserteur… Répondit Naruto les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi tu t'es enfuit ?

Pour seule réponse Naruto détourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes et fuir les questions de Miyuki. Voyant çà Miyuki vînt se placer au niveau de sa tête et prit celle-ci afin de la mettre sur ses genoux. Elle entreprit de doucement lui caresser les cheveux comme le ferait une mère pour son files ayant fait un cauchemar. Quelques minutes plus tard il se rendormit. Elle reposa sa tête sur son oreiller puis se releva et parti sans faire de bruit. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de refermer la porte elle vit arriver Natsune avec un plateau repas suivit par Aya et d'autre filles curieuses de vor le jeune garçon qui les avait aidé à se débarrasser des ninjas qui les brimaient et faisaient d'elles leurs esclaves.

je suis désolé mais il vient de se rendormir. Laissons le pour cette nuit. Vous pourrez le voir demain. Chuchota Miyuki d'une voix ferme.

**Fin Flash Back**

Trois jours plus tard, l'homme d'affaire qui nous employait est venu voir ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Il avait été prévenu que quelque chose s'était passé et il avait voulu vérifiait çà par lui-même. Naruto l'a tué comme il avait tué le reste des ninjas et nous nous sommes débarrassé de l'escorte qui' l'accompagnait. Ce que je peux aussi vous dire c'est que je pense qu'il y a des mots tabous pour Naruto.

Des tabous ? demanda Sena ne comprenant pas.

Il y a certains mots qu'il ne faut pas prononcer en sa présence.

Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Haruka.

Parce que sinon il tue. Je pense d'ailleurs que s'il a tué l'homme c'est suite à un mot de trop.

**Flash Back**

Qui est ce gamin ? Demanda l'homme d'affaire en faisant relever la tête de Naruto avec sa canne pour l'observer.

C'est mon neveu, Mahiara-sama. Mentit Miyuki avec tout l'aplomb dont elle était capable.

Je suppose que comme vous c'est un "monstre", n'est-ce pas ? Encore un de ces démons que l'on appelle ninja… peuh tous des démons. Des… Arg… ah… ah… Fit Mahiara en sentant un coup puissant lui arriver en plein estomac. Il baissa la tête pour voir le gamin blond qui venait de le frapper. Naruto lui venait de relever son visage vers lui, lui dévoilant un regard rouge sang, juste avant de lui balancer un uppercut qui envoya valser l'homme à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Les quelques secondes de flottement qui avait suivit l'action de Naruto avait permis à l'ensemble des kunoïshis de se débarrasser des deux gardes qui étaient venus. Naruto lui s'était précipitait sur l'homme qui venait d'atterrir par terre et s'était mit sur lui avant même que ce dernier est put se relever. Il lui prit la tête entre les mains et commença à la lui éclater contre le sol, avant de le rouer de coup de poing jusqu'à obtenir du sang sur les mains le visage et ses vêtements. Plusieurs filles furent prient de haut-le-cœur devant ce spectacle. Ce dernier aurait put continuer pendant un moment si Aya n'était pas intervenu et avait stoppé les poings de Naruto.

Arrête Sohaku… Il est mort. Ca suffit. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Naruto s'était arrêté, mais était visiblement plongé dans un état catatonique et semblait déconnecté de la réalité.

Allez viens on va t'enlever tout ce sang… continua Aya en l'entraînant doucement avec elle.

**Fin Flash Back**

C'est l'une des rares fois où je l'ai vu en colère. Avec nous il n'a jamais fait mention de son passé, ou de quoi que se soit d'autre. Nous l'avions juste accepter comme il était. Grâce à lui nous avons put reconstruire l'hôtel et en faire ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Raconta Miyuki.

Qu'est-il devenu par la suite ? Demanda Kakashi.

Eh bien il… commença Miyuki, mais elle fut interrompue par un kunaï se plantant juste devant elle.

Je pense que cela sera suffisant pour ce soir. Fit Naruto d'une voix froide se tenant debout sur une fenêtre en regardant Miyuki d'un regard glacial.

Sohaku !! Fit Haruka en le voyant, tout en écartant violement son frère, alors que Naruto venait de sauter dans la pièce et se diriger vers Miyuki. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers Naruto rapidement pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Quand elle eut finit elle se pendit à son bras et resta accroché à celui-ci.

_Si elle croit que c'est comme çà qu'elle va l'avoir elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude_ pensa Sakura en observant la scène.

Pour qui elle se prend celle là ? pensa Hinata alors que ses yeux lançait des éclairs.

tu veux bien me lâcher Haruka… et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire çà… fit le blond d'une voix résignée.

Et pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit d'embrassé mon fiancé ? demanda Haruka avec un sourire malin plaqué sur le visage.

...

QUOIII !!


End file.
